Chrono Trigger Redreamt
by Corky Riviera
Summary: A classic story, faithfully restored and given a new breath of life... you're still going to hate time travel, though. Co-authored with Verilligo.
1. In Anticipo…

**Chrono Trigger: Redreamt**

_- … -_

_**In Anticipo…**_

Co-authored with Verilligo.

Yet again here I am wasting time and writing. Though sometimes you wonder if it's truly a waste of time when it's something you love doing. This story, a reworking of the original Chrono Trigger story, is a labor of love between me and the person I love. Thus, it is co-authored, and dedicated to my sweetie.

Before we start, let me disclaim a few things. I have not played the new remake of this game on the DS and have no plans on doing so. The original game came out about the same time I was learning to read. One of my most sacred childhood memories is of my mother naming Lucca after me, and she had me try and read some of the lines in the game. Thus that version holds a place in my heart I would rather not damage. What this means to you is that the fanciful, interesting language in the original translation is kept for posterity and interest. The added storyline from the DS game exists not in my heart nor memories. Any complaints will be _outright ignored _because this IS the game to me.

Let's review this, then, in layman's terms: Dalton Didn't Do It.

Learn this rule well.

With that out of the way, this story also has some additions that were added in carefully to fill in some plot holes and make the story unique and interesting. Also, because of the nature of this story, Crono just happens to talk, and has an interesting personality. So, thus, again, complaints about purity are going to be _outright ignored _because this isn't intended to be that way.

This may come as a surprise to many as I am currently working on a retranslation patch for Radical Dreamers based on new translation details found out (./topic,6723.) which is a little more pure. But everyone needs a break.

Allow me to give credit for important character dialog, then please enjoy the story! (Yes. We're aware of the lopsidedness. But that's how it works some days. :D)

**Yoko Endovale is…**

**(Mainies)**

Nadia 'Marle' Guardia

Lucca Ashtear

Ayla

**(In-Gamers)**

Gaspar

Queen Leene

Doreen

Masa

Queen Zeal

Schala Zeal

Azala

Alfador

Mother

Atropos

Flea

Slash

Johnnie's Gang

Lavos

Dalton

Chancellor

Spekkio

Mom

**(Originals)**

Alphonz

Cecelia

Megumi Mayumi

K-2T3 'Alora' / Alexis Fontaine

Riez Zeal

Morris and Dennis, Guards

Dog the Cat

Religious Nu Cult

And about 98747 NPCs

**Verilligo Is…**

**(Mainies)**

Crono

Robo / Prometheus / R6YY

Frog / Glenn

Magus / Janus Zeal

**(In-Gamers)**

Balthasar

Melchior

Mune

Ozzie

King Guardia

Johnnie

Kino

Gato

Lavos Demonstration Video (lol!)

Dolan

**(Original)**

Houe

Bob Villa, Attorney at Law

Reiz's Fanclub Weirdos :D

And 85747 NPCS.

With that, let us begin…


	2. Comincia

**Chrono Trigger: Redreamt**

_- I -_

_**Comincia**_

An air of jollity was steeped high throughout the kingdom of Guardia; it was a bright day and even the sky, sun, and animals seemed to be rejoicing the wonderful events taking place at the square... The sun was fixed at high-noon position and everyone was bustling about energetically... well, except for one soul. Locked away in unknown dreams, a young man clung to his pillows as a cat, perched atop him, purred and snoozed. Finally, from downstairs came a sharp call, though sounding ever so cheery: "Time to wake up!"

"Jussa... little longer..." Crono snored. His mother walked upstairs and threw the curtains open, letting in the stinging, sleep-destroying light of the day. Both the cat and Crono winced viciously at the introduction.

"Come on now, rise and shine!"

"Hey, hey...!" He groaned, "Do that slowly..."

The cat blinked a few times before hopping off the bed and circling the woman's legs and purring endearingly. Mom laughed and reached down, petting the feline before continuing, "Oh, but you ought to be so excited! Don't you remember what today is?"

"Uh..."

"Remember the carnival, dear?" Mom grinned, "If you don't get out of bed, you're going to miss it!"

"Carni- ... aw CRAP!" Crono sat up and looked at her, "Don't tell me I overslept!"

"Not TOO badly this time..." She laughed weakly, "It's only a little after lunch."

Crono sighed, and popped out of his bed, not bothering to make it. He looked around with suspicious, shifty eyes to make sure the coast was clear, and then robbed his secret cash stash. Just enough funds to completely blow on games and junk food without feeling guilty! "I hope Lucca's not already done..."

He paused a moment and looked down at his clothes. "Wait a minute... aw, man! I slept in my clothes, too?"

Heading downstairs he fruitlessly tugged on his clothes to try to get rid of wrinkles. Upon reaching the floor he dashed to the door and exclaimed, "I'm headed for the carnival, Mom! See you later!"

"Wait, honey!" Mom paused and pointed down at the cat. He sat before a blue dish labeled in bold 'DOG', looking, if cats were able, to burst into tears. His little skinny frame shivered as he let out a soul-injuring, hungry, pleading MEW! "Pick up some catfood for Dog if you get a chance!"

"... yes ma'am." Crono gulped, wondering how the hell that cat knew his buttons so well.

Then she put her hands on her hips and grinned. "And where is my kiss, hm?"

Crono stifled a groan and gave her a family-smooch on the cheek. "I gotta go now, though, Mom! Or I'm gonna miss everything!"

"Alright, you have fun!" She turned around and got to work on preparing dinner from scratch. "See you later!"

"Yes'm!" With a renewed burst of energy he tore out the door, most likely leaving flames behind in his wake.

Soon before him loomed the bright colors and energetic aura of the Millennia Fair. The place was packed to bursting with villagers and stands, everything from games to shop stands filled with exotic curios and novelties. Children gasped with glee as they roamed about either attached to their parents or in big packs like dogs, and adults laughed merrily among each other with conversation. Naturally, anyone's first instinct would be to leap right into playing games, but Crono somehow held himself back. Stepping out of the main pathway, he thought long and hard.

"Now, where would Lucca set up her stuff...?" He paused, before muttering, "Of course, closest to the most important thing around."

Without any hesitance he started off in a run, curling narrowly around in front of the racers, and nearly tripping his way up the fence. About at the same time, a pretty but over-excited young lady came around from the opposite place. Since neither had seen each other, collision was inevitable: both fell to the ground with a thump, and the sound of something metallic hitting the cobblestone echoed for a moment. The girl winced a little, sitting up and holding her head. "Ooof!"

"Yow!" Crono sat up, before realizing what had happened. Oh god, he ran right into a GIRL! Most sinful of sins! "Oh. Sorry, Miss... Didn't mean to bash you around..."

"Oh, no!" She giggled merrily, blonde hair bouncing, "Totally my fault and- ..."

She stood up and felt around her neck for a moment, before muttering, "...Necklace. Necklace!"

The girl started to run about, hands over her eyes, and called, "Yoo-hoo! Necklace?!?"

"Er, you lose something, miss?"

"Blue necklace!"

Crono nodded, and like a true gentleman, started searching. A glint of light caught his eye- there lay the pendant, thankfully, looking undamaged. He picked it up and presented it to the girl, "Ah hah! Here it is."

"Oh, thank you!" The girl beamed, frantically putting it back on. "Perfect! Great! Thank you! I must not have gotten the hook completely on! Heeeeeey! Are you from around here?"

"Oh, yeah." Crono grew one of those knowing grins, "I live in the village."

"Great!!" She let off some strange, over-excited giggles, nearly falling over. "I'm not from around and, well... I'm not sure where to go! Would you kindly guide me?"

She was suddenly, startlingly, in his face with a grin. He took a sudden step back and let off an 'Uh'... _But... _he thought, _If I don't go to Lucca's thing, she's gonna be chewing my ear off for weeks. But this girl... she's... woah, mama! Hmm, I smell compromise time! _He regained some composure, but still nervously laughed, "Err, sure! I'll have to stop by an exhibit, though, so you might be stuck for awhile!"

"Oh, super!" The girl bounced several times, seemingly trying to defy gravity. "I'd be glad to see that stuff first! I've got all day, ya know? Yay! This is perfect!"

_You have -no- idea. _Crono hid a smirk. "Heh heh... Ah, well! We should introduce ourselves so we don't have to default on 'Hey, you!' I'm Crono!"

"Heya, Crono!" She spoke like she knew him for years, "I'm, uh, Marle, that's right! Glad to meet you. Okay, now we know each other, lead on!"

Her frantic giggles were starting to get unnerving. "Then, uh, just this way. I need to check and see if Lucca has her stuff set up."

"Sure!"

Crono led Marle up to the square behind Leene's bell, where a man stood before the steps, looking bored. Though as he saw the two approach, he raised an eyebrow. "Man, somebody actually wants to see this tri- I mean... Hello, patrons! Heh heh..."

"Hello!" Marle waved energetically.

"Heya. Is everything set up already?"

"Not quite yet, there's just apparently a few things left..." The man yawned a little.

"Guess we'll have to do some things in the meantime, huh?" Marle looked at Crono.

"Guess so. Well, not like there's a lack of things to do! So let's get a-searchin'!"

Marle suddenly grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him, shouting: "Dundaaaaduuuuun! To the games!!"

_Oh dear... I hope I didn't get another escapee from the Funny Farm. _Crono struggled onto his feet, "Yeah, uh, to the games!"

She came to a stop, finally, in the middle of the game section. With a furrowed brow she furiously searched the different stands for something to play. Goldfish catching... Ball tossing... strength games... Everything looked equally as promising with brightly colored gifts! But what caught her ear was the cry: "Win cats!"

"OOH! CATS!" Marle suddenly looked at Crono with begging eyes, "Crooonooo! Win me a kitty! I love kitties!"

"A... cat?" He blinked. "Well, guess I don't see any harm in it."

"Yay!"

Crono strode up happily with girl-on-arm to the man before the tent, chest puffed out to extremes. "I'd like to win a kitten, good sir!"

"Great!" The man glanced at Marle, "Ooooh! And I like your -pretty- companion there..."

Marle simply giggled. Crono let off a nervous laugh...

"Then by all means, please enter!" The man let them into the tent. Inside it was... so very much NOT a tent. No, it looked dank and dreary like a dungeon, smelled moldy, and was all around unfriendly. Crono glanced around a bit nervously at the barely-lit room, shifting a little. But Marle, unendingly excited, exclaimed, "Wow! What neat-o special effects!"

"Welcome!" Obviously employing magical tricks, a face and a pair of hands appeared floating about, "Welcome to the fabled tent of Norstein Bekkler, magician extraordinaire. Are you here to challenge me in my many games, to attempt to win a prize?"

"Yeah!" Marle shouted, "We're gonna win a kitty. Are you the Wizard of Oz?"

"Ho ho ho! Maybe so! Then let us begin with a simple game. You are aware of the old switcheroo game, yes? Where an object is placed under a cup and switched around with two others? Well. Here we take it a step further in the name of fun!"

Marle was suddenly grabbed up and shoved into a basket with a yelp. Crono jumped at the sudden action. The great face laughed, "Well! Find the pretty lady and win a cat. Ready?!?"

"Hey!" Marle coughed, "I never agreed to be in here!"

"Er...!! Sure?"

"Here we go!" Suddenly with lightning speed the baskets were mixed up hopelessly. Finally they came to a halt, Marle unable to make a noise from the sheer dizziness. Crono, startled, mentally groaned. _You gotta be -kidding- me! _He glanced around, and then pointed, "I, uh, pick the one on the far right."

"Is she there?" Norstein lifted the basket, indeed uncovering the slightly ill female, "Ding ding ding! We have a winner!"

"I'M GONNA BEAT YOU SILLY IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, MISTER!" Marle leapt to her feet and screamed.

"Er, sorry about that, Marle." Crono patted her on the back.

"Sigh. It's okay. Now, kitties?!?"

"Please, right through this door!" The big face pointed to a wooden door. "But please avoid the cat in the rear right corner. We apologize to report it is very feral and is not suitable for adoption."

"WHEE!" Disregarding that entirely, Marle shot in. Crono nervously followed. There were two rows of cages, each filled with different colored kittens. However, most of them were generic barn-cat style felines, each peering out at the two as they walked by. It reminded Crono of the time he went to the pet store and bought Dog... Except... the one in the rear right corner was strikingly different. Marle instantly gravitated to it, gasping.

The cat had a royal air about it, with a soft, turned-down coat that looked almost purple in the darkness. It wore a velvet-and-silver collar with a nametag and calmly gazed at the two. It looked like an expensive purebred Zealian Royal Purple, which was quite a shock to see in a fair. But there were claw marks all over the cage.

"I... I think that's the one we're suppose to avoid, Marle."

"...but look at that pretty coat!"

"He's... purple?" He blinked. There was an odd aura about that cat. "That's a new one on me."

"Zealian Royal Purple!" Marle giggled. "Well he doesn't seem feral to me! So we'll take a purr test!"

"A what?" Crono looked at her.

"A purr test, silly! Like this!" Then she promptly poked the cat's nose. It purred loudly. She burst out giggling, "Yay!"

"Dog never does that to ME when his nose is poked..."

"You try it then!" She giggled and moved aside, "And you know, dogs don't purr!"

"Dog isn't a dog. He's a cat." Crono nervously poked the cat's nose. It gave off the same, deep purr.

"That's the silliest name for a cat!" Marle burst into amused giggles.

"Well, ya see, what I -really- wanted was a dog. But Mom wouldn't let me get one. So I got a cat. That I named Dog. He does tricks!"

"Ooooh! You'll have to show me!" So, Marle opened the cage and simply scooped up the cat to Crono's terror. But it didn't seem to fight or anything and sunk right into her arms. She waltzed out happily. "This is the cat we want!"

"You stayed away from the feral one, r-" The great face gasped. "E-er, you sure you want that one?"

"I think she is, yeah." Crono looked just as uneasy.

"Thank you!" As Marle waltzed out, the cat let off a violent hiss before hopping onto her shoulder. "Wow, he knows just where to sit! Now let's see, what was your name?"

She took a hold of his collar's tag and looked at it. Embossed in the silver was the name 'Alphonz'. "Al-fonz? Alphonz. That's a silly name for a kitty!"

"Miao."

"Sounds perfectly normal to me, assuming you were from another country." Crono still felt uneasy. "Well, there's your kitten."

"Yay! Now where to- ... uh oh."

"Uh oh? What uh oh?"

Marle turned red and put a hand over her mouth. "I forgot. We can't have cats at my house. Whoopsies."

"You can't have...! Please don't tell me I have to...!"

"Well he likes you!" Marle smiled.

Alphonz leapt over onto Crono's shoulder and sat there like he always belonged there. Marle giggled, "Perfect match!"

"Mom's going to have my heeeead!" Crono whined.

"But everyone loves kittens!"

"Miao."

"He's only a wittle bitty tiny guy!" Marle scratched under his chin.

"But he's a little guy that grows up to be a very hungry CAT... Oh well..." Crono sighed. "Too late to complain now."

"Where to next?!?"

"Well... this reminds me that Mom asked for me to get some catfood..."

Marle blinked. "Catfood? At a carnival?"

Alphonz leapt off Crono's shoulder and started walking. He paused and looked back at them with a refined 'miao', begging them to follow. The two shrugged and obliged, wondering exactly where the cat was going. Surprisingly, the kitten lead them to a stand offering cat supplies, probably having helped sponsor the prizes over at the tent.

"Ah hah!" Marle scooped him up, "Good kitty!"

"Leave it to the cat to find the Alpo..." Crono picked up the ungodly expensive can of food and brought it to the merchant. "I'd like to purchase this..."

"Ah, good choice, sir! And what a fine cat you have there!" The woman rung it up for a mind-aching high price, then gave back the correct change. "Thank-you Come again!"

"Should we run to your place and deliver it?" Marle grinned, "Maybe when we get back the show will be ready then!"

"I guess. Might as well be beheaded by Mom before Lucca tries to chew it off with technobabble."

They hurried off to Crono's house, which Marle paused and looked at before entering. She giggled and muttered, "How quaint..."

Having not heard her, Crono let her inside. Mom glanced back and smiled, "Ah! I knew I'd see you again! Oh, who's your pretty friend dear? All I ever see you with is Lucca!"

"Aww!" Marle blushed, "Your mom is cool!"

"MEW!" Dog shook with excitement by his bowl, spotting the can of food.

"Eh heh..." Crono sweated, "This is Marle, mom. I'm just showing her around the fair... but I got food for Dog!"

"How nice of you! And -" Mom stopped, staring at Alphonz. "That cat."

"..." Alphonz silently turned his emerald eyes onto her.

"Honey!" The woman groaned, "What did I say about more pets?"

"But, but, Missus Crono's Mom, it's just a little kitty!"

"One that grows up into a hungry cat." She sighed...

"Sorry, Mom... I won it for Marle, but she can't have cats at her house." Crono looked very apologetic. "So... sorry. On the bright side, he can find things!"

"Find things? Like what?"

Marle smiled, "Who knows! Try anything!"

"I was missing that sock from my favorite pair, but..."

Alphonz instantly leapt to the floor and took off. Everyone watched and waited, until he came sprinting along with the missing sock in tow. He laid it carefully at Mom's feet and mewed. She looked stunned. "B... bu..."

"See! We'll never have to worry about losing things again!" Crono laughed weakly, "Don't question how he could possibly understand the English language though, heh..."

"That's a pretty amazing cat, dear! You sure he isn't some mage's pet?" Mom giggled.

"Er... no, not really."

"I was kidding, you silly! Well, leave the can here and I can feed Dog. You two enjoy the fair." She hid an annoyed sigh.

"Yes ma'am!" Marle bounced

"Thanks, Mom!" He put the can on the table, but Alphonz instantly jumped back up onto his shoulder. Mom looked at the kitten curiously.

"Kitty kitty, aren't you staying?"

"FFTTT!" Alphonz bristled from head to tail.

Mom recoiled in surprise. Crono spoke firmly, "Hey! No hissing at Mom!"

"..."

"Well!" Marle giggled, "She never DID take the purr test."

"The what, dear?"

"Nevermind. C'mon, Crono!"

"I'll explain later." Crono laughed nervously as he was dragged to the door, "I'll explain later, Mom!"

They ran back to the fair, where it looked as if the show was ready! Marle and Crono both looked excited. With a melodic tone, Marle spun around on one foot, shouting, "Hurray! The show is ready! I'm so excited!"

"Yeah, hurray. Some new plot of Lucca's to get us all killed." Crono sighed, "The last show of hers exploded."

"It's not that adorable robot on the other side of the square, is it?"

"Gato? No... why?"

"They call me Gato..."

"Really?"

"I have metal joints..."

"Wow!"

"Beat me up and..."

"Yeah?!?"

"Win 15 silver points!"

"OKAY!"

"...because he, uh, he might be a little bit blown up now." Marle laughed nervously.

"No..."

"Well!" She giggled, "Sounds like fun to me!"

With that, Crono was assured she was an escapee from the nearest asylum. "E-er... I guess. Okay, let's go!"

"WAIT! HOLD YER HORSES." She screamed as she caught glimpse of a confection stand. "Candy first."

"Candy? Er, alright!"

"Now, what should I get... how about a lollypop? What flavor... Cherry or grape?" She pulled the two flavors and touched the grape to Alphonz's nose with no response. Then the cherry was 'tested' with a purr. "Great, cherry it is! Now what does Alphonz want? There's mint and blueberry and orange..."

"Marle, I don't think cats eat candy..."

She touched the mint-flavored one to Alphonz's nose and got a purr. "He says he wants mint! You want something, Crono?"

"No, I think I'll be fine." Crono tried hard to remain calm, "Candy makes my eye twitch."

"You ought to get that looked at!" Marle purchased the candies and unwrapped the both of them, popping the cherry in her mouth and holding the mint lolly for Alphonz who licked at it.

"Huh. Guess cats do eat candy. Ready for the show?"

"You know it!"

Crono nodded and they headed up to witness the spectacle that was Lucca!

Lucca scanned the crowd with narrow eyes... her oversized glasses sparkled in the sun, probably blinding a few people in the front row. When she saw Crono merge into the crowd she grew a huge smile, and then announced, "Okay! Time for the show!"

Marle found a clear spot to stand in with Crono and held Alphonz's lolly.

"Welcome ladies and gents, to a show you'll never forget!" Lucca's father, Taban, spoke loudly. The crowd looked uneasy. "Today we have a TREAT for you, a great invention created by my lovely daughter!"

"Oooh! Yay!" Marle clapped... being the only one. The silence was almost unbearable.

"Er... anyways! This, fine ladies and gents, is a TELEPORTER!" Taban stepped aside and presented with Lucca a great, large, unfriendly looking machine. It had two platforms, hundreds of wires, a control panel, and that horrible sinking feeling it was going to blow into a billion pieces as soon as it was used. "This side here will teleport someone to this side here!"

Lucca cried proudly, "Then, is anybody willing to take a ride?!?"

... Crickets chirped somewhere in the distance. A faint cough was heard from the crowd, and the fluttering of a butterfly was somehow audible. Everyone gazed at each other, unwilling to break the foreboding silence. Lucca herself nervously adjusted her glasses, before Alphonz suddenly leapt off Crono's shoulder and sat on the teleporter's first pad. Taban looked at Lucca with a shrug. She finally responded... "...hey! Looks like we have a volunteer!"

Light, bewildered applause floated about. Marle whistled and cheered, "WOO! GO ALPHONZ, YOU DA CAT!"

"KAY!" Lucca grew a fiery, wild look in her eyes. "Fire up the engines!!"

"Er, right!" Taban got to work. Everyone in the crowd prepared to duck.

"Energy transfer!" Lucca shouted with an insane tone!

"Here we go!"

There was an enormous draw of power that everyone felt, and a sudden 'Blip!' Everyone looked up and gasped to see the cat was gone! With a deafening 'BAMF' the kitten reappeared on the other side with a 'Miao!' Everyone stared in silence, until Taban exclaimed, "It... IT ACTUALLY WORKED?"

Lucca shot a deathglare at the man. He stammered, "I-I mean, of course it worked! Congratulations on your journey, kitty!"

Everyone, for once, burst out into wild applause. Lucca looked proud to bursting, while Crono could only stare with his mouth agape. Marle cheered and whistled excitedly, bouncing around. As Alphonz returned to Crono's shoulder, the young man gasped. "Alright, that WAS cool."

"Thank you, thank you!" Lucca bowed, holding her glasses on. "Have we any other volunteers?!?"

"Oh! Me! Pick me!" Marle ran over. "I wanna try!"

"Heh... you sure about that, little lady?"

"DAD!"

"I mean, we'd LOVE to!"

"..." Crono stared. _This does not fill me with feelings of confidence._

"Alright, step over here!" Lucca directed her onto the teleporter. "Hold very still now!"

"Yeah. See you real soon, people!" Marle waved good-bye.

"FIRE UP THE ENGINES!" Lucca roared.

"Engines fired!"

A faint glint caught Marle's eye as she glanced down. Her pendant started to gleam and shimmer as if the light within it were alive. At the same time, Alphonz grew bitterly tense on Crono's shoulder. He glanced over, "What's up, Alphonz?"

"Energy transfer!" Lucca nearly sung out the words!

"En- WOAH!"

Everyone was forced away as the teleporter went -nuts-. It shot out sparks, causing Marle to temporarily disappear. The space between the teleporters warped before seemingly being pulled apart into a dark portal, above which Marle appeared. Everyone stared, and all the girl was able to utter before disappearing was, "Oh, SHIT."

The portal snapped shut and everything went deathly silent.

"... L...Lucca... W-where did she go?" Taban stammered.

"I... ah... er..."

Everyone stared, wide-eyed.

"Okay, okay, show's over!" Taban cleared the crowd out as Crono ran over to Lucca.

"Lucca!" He shouted, "What have you done now?!?"

"Goodness, you act like this is MY fault!"

"Miao!" Alphonz walked over to the portal and picked up Marle's pendant, left behind. Crono continued to yell, "It's YOUR contraption! You built the thing!"

"Rowr!"

"What IS it, Alphonz??" He glanced down, "Hey! Marle's necklace!"

"Th... that thing!" Lucca pointed at it, "That had something to do with it!"

"She's still not here, Lucca!" Taban came back, sweating, "What are we going to do?!?"

Lucca looked down in thought. _Funny, I swear I've seen that girl before..._

"Listen," Crono grumbled, "Do you know how to bring her back?"

"Not really, because, oh," Lucca screamed back, "I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE WENT?"

"Woah, easy on the kill speak! Calm down!"

Lucca growled and rubbed her forehead,

"Alright... if we can't bring her back, can we send something to where she is?"

"Maybe, I don't know..."

Alphonz left the pendant and skipped over between the teleporters. With what could only be described as a wink, the distortion suddenly tore open behind him and he disappeared with a loud boom. Everyone jumped about thirty feet in the air, with Taban yelling, "Great! Now the CAT is gone!!"

"Sweet mother of HECKRAN!" Crono shouted immediately afterwards. "That's it, I'm following after her!"

"Are you sure?" Lucca was taken back, "We don't know where it'll send you!"

"Better than sitting on my butt here and wondering where both my new cat AND my acquaintance went!"

"I suppose... okay!" Lucca spoke with a renewed sense of vigor, "I'll follow as soon as I figure out what happened!"

"What a man!" Taban shed a tear, "Almost makes me wish I had a son!"

"DAD!"

"Deal." Crono hurried onto the teleporter, putting on the necklace. "Alright, light 'er up!"

"Fire it up." Lucca growled.

"Sweetie, I said almost."

"Energy transfer."

"Please forgive me!!"

With that, Crono was suddenly drawn into the portal with a snap. Colors whipped past in a blur with the sensation of complete free-falling, before passing into slightly chilled air and landing in a heap. Leaves flew about and slowly settled as the young man lay on his face, groaning. He felt rather ill and the world seemed to be spinning, and he slowly sat up. "The colors, Dog, the colors...!"

"Miao!"

"Alphonz!" Crono looked over the cat, which now sported a fancy Persian coat. "...What the carp happened to YOU? Okay, right... My cat has turned into a different breed and I've been dumped in the woods somewhere... Nice..."

Alphonz suddenly whipped around and took a defensive stance, growling at some moving bushes. Crono instinctively drew out his rather wooden training sword and watched carefully...


	3. Andare Indietro

**Chrono Trigger: Redreamt**

_- II -_

_**Andare Indietro**_

Alphonz growled and spat as from the bushes leapt three imps. Short little guys, but they were obviously not here to greet anybody- they all gazed eagerly at the young man and the cat, with an energetic sparkle in their eyes. The lead one let off a loud, excited gasp, crying, "Wow! A free picnic for us!"

"I call the fat fluffy thing." The second drooled.

"I want the manbeast's legs!"

"Excuse -me-," Crono interrupted, "But I ain't a buffet!"

"You will be!"

"That is... when we're done with you!"

"ATTACK!"

As soon as they charged, Alphonz leapt right onto one of their faces, slashing deep with his claws. After making shredded meat of the imp's features, he leapt back beside Crono, hissing and spitting violently. Crono readied his training sword and smirked, "Dare ya. C'mon. Which one of you feels lucky today?"

Imps, as it is known far and wide, are not the brightest of creatures. Especially the kind that think something still moving is a free picnic. So the uninjured two, completely ignoring the shredded and dying companion, glanced at each other, until one finally shrugged. "Guess I do!"

The imp charged, only to be hit rather violently with the wood 'blade', having his forehead nearly knocked in. Alphonz leapt upon the downed creature and slashed it up for good glory! The third finally realized, left alone, what mortal danger there lay before him.

"Next up?!?" Crono shouted, riding a wave of adrenaline.

The imp started to back away. Alphonz arched his back, fur bristling, before the monster was caught up in a sparkling, rainbow-colored spell. It literally burst apart into multicolored dust that fizzled into an ashen gray as soon as it settled. With that, the cat simply took to cleaning its dirtied paws carefully. Crono was taken back, gasping. "Holy bajeebus, Batman."

Alphonz mewed and leapt onto his shoulder. Crono glanced at the cat, "How in the name of my mother did you DO that, Alphonz?"

"?" The cat tilted it's head.

"..nevermind. No use in asking a cat questions when I don't speak Miao-ese..." Crono shook his head. "Let's just start looking for Marle, Alphonz."

They started out of the clearing, walking across a bridge over a waterfall. Alphonz gazed down as they passed, with Crono shouting for Marle. The feline leapt off his shoulder, then down onto the lower level, looking back up at Crono. "... I think the cat is smarter than me..."

He followed obligingly, but down below approached more imps. Before they could gang up, Alphonz leapt upon one claws first. Crono immediately drew the wooden sword and managed to beat the rest absolutely senseless, punting them into the stream to avoid any more issues. He spat in disgust, "There's no way this many monsters could be near Guardia..."

Alphonz simply prowled off through the exit, the young man following...

They emerged into an area that was quite familiar... the air was rather wet and damp as if it were early fall, feeling cool but heavy in the lungs. The familiar arrangement of Guardia lay before them, but for some reason, many of the buildings looked quite different. There didn't seem to be anybody about, which was quite opposite what was expected of the fair... Alphonz gazed about the scenery, almost looking nostalgic. The cat finally returned his quiet gaze up at the dazed young man.

"I am freaked out now. I don't -think- I ate any funny 'shrooms, but..." Crono shook his head, laughing to try and dispel the feeling, "Let's just ask one of the natives! I'm sure they'll clear this all up. Heh..."

Alphonz started off into the town, miao-ing at Crono to follow and stopping now and then to make double sure he was keeping up. Collar jingling, he hurried to one particular house - that would be, right in the place of Crono's, and started yowling pitifully at the door. Someone within stirred, and soon enough the heavy door opened ever so slightly. A pretty brown-haired woman peered out, "Oh! Alphonz! There you are, you silly kitty!"

Crono tilted his head and walked over. "Hello, miss."

"Oh, hello!" The woman pushed the door open the rest of the way. Her hair was let down but covered in a wrap, wearing a deep-shouldered dress of red and lace. An agate-beaded necklace hung about her pale neck, and her clothes were made of rather fine material... with a billowy skirt, and a small hand-fan, she looked right out of the yearly Renaissance Faire in Guardia. She smiled sweetly as she picked up Alphonz and petted him affectionately, "Did you find Alphonz?"

Crono stared a moment before shaking his head. "Er, uh, yeah, um, I mean, yes ma'am! He was at the carnival."

"Carnival? What carnival?"

"Uh... -the- carnival?" Crono blinked, "The one in Guardia? That's been advertised just about everywhere?"

"...huh?" The woman blinked back. Alphonz mewed. "...do you wish to come in and sit, good sir?"

"I'm starting to think so... Where am I?"

"Guardia, of course, sir." She cleared the door and allowed him entry. "Please, do come in."

_Tha fuck?!? _Crono dazedly entered. The room was filled with fine hand-carved furniture, candles sitting in wall fixtures all about. There was definitely a great helping of chairs to be sat upon, however. "Er... t-thanks."

"Sit anywhere you please, sir."

"Um... thanks, miss." Crono sat down in a regal chair adjacent to a loveseat graced by silken pillows. "I can't stay long, however, I'm looking for someone."

"Mayhaps I can help you!" the woman sat Alphonz down on a table, "My name is Cecelia."

"I'm Crono."

"Crono, quite an interesting name!" She laughed a little, "If you did not know, this is Alphonz, my cat."

Alphonz purred, causing the woman to pause, "...Well, not mine, but circumstances would have it..."

"Circumstances? So he's been shifting ownership?"

"Well, I -think- his name was Hearth before I became his owner." Cecelia grew a hurt look, "He belonged to my fiancé, as you see..."

The cat sort of sunk down, lying on the table. "Whose name was Alphonz. When he disappeared... he left upon me his cat."

Crono nodded a little. "I gotcha. Don't see why he got up and left, though. Er! I mean, uh... You being such a nice person and all! Heh!"

"... why thank you." Cecelia nodded, smiling once more. "He was... very quite shy... oh, I ought not burden you with my troubles."

"Ehh," Crono dismissed it with a wave of his hand, "Don't worry about it. I hear Lucca's stories too."

"Of whom do you speak, sir?"

"Oh, a friend of mine. She got stuck with more than her share of rotten luck."

"Oh, well then, do give her my regards. Well, let's see." Cecelia sat down upon the loveseat, getting lost in the opportunity, "Anyhow, dear Alphonz was a great mage... Learned all sorts of magic without lessons from a master. So my father got in contact with him and sold to the man my hand in marriage..."

"Whoa." Crono was surprised. "You had an arranged marriage? Almost nobody does that anymore."

"It's... common practice, is it not?" Cecelia looked just as surprised.

"Maybe a few centuries ago." Crono blinked.

"...would you care for a cold drink, sir?"

"Er, no... why?"

"You speak some very odd things." She looked very concerned for him. "Have you hit your head or some such...?"

"Well... kinda..." He rubbed at his head, "I got ejected from that funky portal thing pretty hard..."

"...would you care to lie down?"

"No." Crono stared. Alphonz rolled his eyes.

"...well... alright then... Now... where was I?"

"Your marriage was arranged?"

"Oh, yes. Anyhow... he came, met with me... began acting quite peculiar. He would not utter a single noise to me. Upon the day I begged him to speak to me, even to say my name - he did, the sweet dear - he fled as I was about to... He was gone in a matter of seconds, really. Not a soul has seen him since."

"...Sounds like he had some issues, if you don't mind me saying."

"I think he was very bashful. Never much company had he, a drifter, as it were..." Cecelia fiddled quietly with a ring on her finger. "I miss him so... but it is time to let him go and move on. It would be as he wished, I know..."

She pulled off the ring and laid it upon the table next to the cat, who now was almost flat and listless. Crono felt a wave of sadness himself at such the somber sight. "Well, don't give up hope yet! I'm sure he'd come back. I mean, I would."

"It's been two years, but..." She sighed, then perked up, "Oh, come now, I am being silly. What is it you needed to find?"

"Oh! Ahm... A girl by the name of Marle." Crono nodded, "Blonde hair, pretty face, dazzling green eyes, f... er, well, she's pretty. Let me put it that way."

"Hmm! Sounds quite a bit like dear Queen Leene." Cecelia nodded. "She disappeared and gave us all quite the scare, but they recovered her recently... We were all worried."

"Queen... Leene?" Crono blinked. Cecelia nodded, and he could only think to himself, with a strong twitch of the eye: BUT SHE'S OVER 400 YEARS OLD DEAD! Noticing this, Cecelia nervously petted Alphonz.

"...any more questions, sir?"

"Nooo, I think that'll about do me for life."

"Are you SURE you're quite alright? Travis would not mind if you rested in his bed awhile...!"

"No," Crono shook his head firmly, "I -really- do need to find Marle. Thanks for the offer, though."

"Come back then any time, sir. Thank you for returning dear Alphonz." However, the cat hopped right off the table and ran to the door, mewing. Cecelia looked a little startled, "Alphonz?"

"Miao, miao!" He pressed against the door and looked back pleadingly.

"I think you might have a cat with a bit of the wanderlust."

"...he is free to go where he pleases. He is not mine, after all." Cecelia rose and opened the door, "Take care, dear kitty..."

He miaoed at Crono loudly. The young man shrugged a bit and followed. As per usual, Alphonz leapt onto his shoulder. Cecelia giggled a tach at the sight, adding, "Please do take care of him for me, alright? Also... a bit of a trifle... if you meet anybody named Alphonz please tell him I do miss him dearly."

"Consider it done, miss." Crono smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you! Feel free to stop by any time you wish, sir. I'll assist in any means possible."

"I'll keep it in mind." Crono gave a wave, "Catch you later!"

"Catch... you later?" She giggled into a hand, as she closed the door, "How quaint!"

"Quaint...? Meh, whatever." He gave a wink to the cat, "You, Alphonz, just missed out on something. That lady could've kept you in candy forever! Both candy of the eye -and- mouth."

The cat drooped his ears.

"? Hey, you buck up, alright?" Crono scratched his ears, "We'll probably see her again. You'll have another chance."

Alphonz almost let out a sigh, before looking up again, ears perked. Crono nodded and smiled, "Thatta boy! Well, we got a lead on Marle... I just hope the castle guards let us -in-. And that I know where said castle is... bleh."

Crono took the well-beaten path to the castle, through the woods. More imps and other odd creatures crossed his path, but nothing was too much of a threat. Alphonz assisted, but always returned to his shoulder afterwards, very content to ride and have a lookout perch at the same time. Soon it broke away into view of the castle Crono knew quite well. He was a little surprised, mumbling. "Whoa. Did somebody just copy the whole world or something?"

"...hey, look at that guy." A guard muttered to another as Crono walked inside.

"Suspicious looking hair if you ask me." The other nodded.

Crono shrugged a little and tried to pass. The two guards immediately got in his way, one shouting, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Young sir, where is it you come from?!?"

"He must be one of Magus's soldiers! GET HIM!"

Alphonz let off a sharp hiss, before they were all brought to a stop by a halting command: "That is enough!"

The guards instantly turned and dropped onto their knees. The vision of the young queen was rather breathtaking, wearing a great green dress no doubt made of pure silk, adorned with jewelry, gloves, and her hair set into place with golden pins adorned with emeralds. She narrowed her eyes sharply at the two guards, speaking harshly. "This is a friend of mine. Show him some respect."

"Yes, your majesty!" The two shouted.

"Heh!" The queen giggled obnoxiously. "Traveler, when you are ready, I wish to speak with you in my chambers."

She flashed a particular mint-flavored lollypop and started off. Alphonz leapt after excitedly. Crono was shocked, as she spoke back to the guards, "I better not hear any complaints!"

"Yes, your majesty!"

"Thanks for the vigilance though, guys. Keep it up, okay?" Crono patted their shoulders as he passed. He followed up the stairs to the Queen's room, filled with finery, Queen, and attendants. The woman nodded to the helpers.

"Would you excuse us? I have need to speak privately with this individual."

"Yes'm." The attendants bowed their heads and quietly left.

"... YO YO WASSUP, CRONO, MAH HOMIE!" Marle shot into a pose, Alphonz happily licking at his lolly that was set in a silver dish on a table.

"What the HECK are you doing impersonating a Queen?!?" Crono fumed, "And for that matter, a long DEAD one?!?"

Marle giggled with a shrug. "I dunno."

"What do you mean 'I dunno?'!?"

"They found me and insisted I was Leene. So I'm kinda role-playing! It's really fun!" She let off a bemused giggle.

"It's really kind of ILLEGAL."

"Well! I'm sorry bu-..." Marle paused a moment. Alphonz looked up, startled, and began to back away. "Ungh... my stomach..."

Marle curled her arms tightly around her waist, growing pale. "And my head..."

"Woah... hey, you alright?" Crono moved a step closer, "Easy there, that lollypop must not have agreed with your belly."

"It... it feels like..." She stumbled back a little, starting to glow in a most unhealthy way, "Like I'm being torn apart..."

Alphonz let off a loud hiss! Crono gasped and went to help her, "Hey, easy! No glowing!"

Before he could touch her, she threw her hands to her head and let out an awful scream. She literally exploded into light, which dispersed very quickly. Both Alphonz and Crono looked absolutely shocked to hell, the room growing quiet. Not a sign of Marle was left, save for a cherry lollypop that now lay on the floor. Crono shouted, "Mother fucker!! Marle?!?"

Alphonz eased, staring at the empty space. Crono shouted, "Alright, that's it, no more freaky stuff; Lucca better get here STAT and fix all of this."

"Da da... do do do!"

Lucca shot up the stairs, humming aloud a heroic theme song for herself. She broke out into singing loudly, "Here comes Lucca to save th- EEK!"

Missing a step, she landed and slid down a few steps. Sorely she rose to her feet, coming up at a slower pace... "...here comes Lucca, a little bit sorer and a little bit wiser...!"

She leapt dramatically into the doorway, panting, and shouted, "Ahah! There you are! Ooo... wait."

Digging into her bag, Lucca pulled out an inhaler and took a dose.

"Oh now THAT is convenient timing." Crono stared, numb.

"That's me!" She stuffed the medical appliance away, "Er, so, found her yet?"

"Found her. Found her and watched her EXPLODE."

"Explode...?" Lucca gazed around. Finding no bodily debris, she asked, "Er, more like disappeared?"

"Disappearing involves nothing dealing with exploding into light." Crono spoke firmly.

"... it is as I feared." Lucca adjusted her glasses. "That girl, I knew I'd seen her before... It's Princess Nadia!"

"Wha?!?" Crono was shocked, "You gotta be kidding me!!"

Lucca shook her head. "And it seems my machine spewed us into the past. Apparently, they came across Nadia and mistook her for the current Queen, Leene."

"Woah, back up there. The past? As in, not the present?"

"Yes. The past... Take about 400 years from our usual time..."

"Well that tops last Tuesday's episode of Star Wreck." Crono groaned. "How the heck did we get tossed into the past?"

"Uh!" Lucca laughed weakly, "I'm still working on finding something that's not too technical to make your head asplode!"

"Good. Because the last time I heard one of your explanations I could swear you were speaking in tongues." Crono held his head a moment. "Alright, so for whatever the heck reason, the people here thought Marle was Leene. And... the exploding part would be because of...?"

"Well, during this time, Leene was kidnapped. But they mistook Nadia for Leene. Thus... there's no reason to find the Queen anymore. Nadia is a direct descendant from Leene, obviously, so if the Queen is to die.... the whole timeline gets wrecked and there's no Nadia anymore." Lucca explained as calmly as she could.

"...Which means someone's going to kill the Queen. More excellent timing."

"But if we go and find the Queen, the timeline should be restored and Nadia will appear again. So I suggest we get to the bottom of this mess and take names!" Lucca shouted with an energetic tone.

"Yeah, the only difficult part is finding the Queen when the -professionals- can't. Guess we get to do the sleuthing bit."

"Which I don't mind in the least." Lucca grinned, then looked at Alphonz. "Now, where'd you get THAT feline?"

"Won it for Marle at the fair. She said she couldn't have cats at her 'house.' Now I know why." Crono sighed.

"Wait... the one that..." Lucca got down on her knees and looked him over. "Wow! It changed breeds! That's very intriguing... how did you do that, kitty?"

"..." Alphonz didn't mind being looked over, but kept quiet.

"Forget the breed change. This kitty blew up a blue guy with MAGIC."

"..." Lucca suddenly jumped up, "ASTOUNDING!!!"

"Woah! Calm down now!" Crono got between cat and scientist, "No dissecting the Alphonz!"

"WE MUST RE-CREATE THE SCENARIO." Lucca nearly foamed, "SO I CAN SEE!"

Alphonz and Crono both looked terrified. "How about we NOT start scouring the countryside for monsters, eh?"

"I bet we'll run across some when looking for Leene- THIS IS GREAT! I haven't had a field study for a LONG TIME!" Lucca rubbed her hands together with a menacing laugh, "Before history becomes such that it cannot be undone, let's go!"

She snatched the cat and started down. Crono followed, shouting, "Whoa. Down, Lucca. Bad scientist, no Physics set."

"Hmhm!" Lucca looked the cat all over, who let out a 'miao'! "Miao? You must be a little French kitty, yes you are!"

"Actually, he's from around -here-." Crono stated.

"But Miao is French." Lucca paused... "... WAIT, WHAT?"

"Here. His owner used to live here until he ran away. Yes, that means his lived both here and NOW." Crono pointed. "Please, explain Quantum Leap kitty."

"...and he didn't use the machine to get here... " Alphonz let off a miao at her. "...further examination is needed. In an appropriate setting."

"Yeah, like a padded room somewhere so we don't injure ourselves while we're INSANE."

"Insane? Who?" Lucca looked around.

"Forget it. Let's... let's just find Leene."

Outside, they inevitably came upon more imps in the woods. Lucca sat Alphonz down on the ground and pointed, commanding, "Sic 'em!"

Alphonz did as told, kicking his back feet up. There was a rainbow-colored sparkle that obliterated the attacking imp, causing others to run away. The cat then daintily hopped onto Crono's shoulders, leaving Lucca staring and drooling. Crono was terrified. "That's just WRONG on eight levels."

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Lucca shrieked. "I'm slowly beginning to solidify a theory. As soon as I know more about those time gates, I may be able to explain how he passes through time- in order to change forms, he would have to displace his own timeline elsewhere- oh my god- could be he able to split...???"

She stopped into silent pondering. Crono shouted, "Whoa, Lucca. Down girl. I know you can speak English. Please, talk in terms that MY IQ can comprehend."

"... I need more information on the cat."

"He was.... owned by a mage, according to Cecelia."

"But what -kind- of mage?" Lucca thought, "What did he do? If he knew Puppetmastery... no, that'd be... even in this time it had become impossible. Hmm... could it be that.... but then that would mean..."

She started walking blindly, locked in thought, out of the woods.

"Are we in imminent danger of getting lost here?" Crono chirped, but Lucca didn't listen. After awhile she came to a halt in a different clearing before a great chapel, with stained glass windows. She kept muttering to herself, finally concluding, "We need to ask someone about his previous owner when we get the chance..."

She paused and looked up at the building. "God, I AM brilliant!!"

"And how do you know that? It's a church." Crono scoffed. "Other than directions, I don't think we're finding much."

"A good place to start. And if that cat's owner was a mage, he would have been known by the religious leaders!" Obviously the thought of rescuing Marle was long dead in Lucca's mind. Alphonz tensed as Crono followed.

"Yay." He said, flatly, looking around.

"Instant creepy factor." Lucca shivered. "Something about this place..."

"... it's kind of spooky in that 'We're gonna die' way..."

Inside were rows of pews, candles, beautiful red carpeting and a great altar. An organ stood against a wall, the stained glass windows glowing beautifully from the sunlight. A handful of nuns and a priest stood at the altar, though it appeared there was something amiss with them, since they all stared fascinated with the approaching teenagers. Lucca shuddered. "Em, excuse me?"

"What is it, dear?" A nun wiped her face quickly as if she was drooling.

"We're looking for..." She shook off the feeling of dread, "Somebody."

Crono hesitantly approached, scratching the back of his head with a laugh. "Yeah, and we were wondering, you know, if you had seen them around."

"W...we'll try to help... b-but..." The priest swallowed hard, "OH, THEY LOOK SO TASTY. JUMP THEM!"

They all warped into their true forms: monsters, of course! Naga-ettes to be exact, with thick, muscley, hard scaled tails and upper bodies of beautiful women. However their hands ended in sharp claws and they had rows of sharp teeth in their mouths. Crono drew his wood sword and exclaimed, "Now you see, this is why I never go to Church anymore!"

Lucca swallowed hard and drew out a gun. Alphonz leapt to the floor, arching his back and hissing. Crono smirked, "Alright, who wants a taste of lumber first, huh?"

"You need a better weapon ASA- EEK!" Lucca shot at a charging Naga-ette, giving it a sharp hit of air in the face. It let out its own yelp and slapped its hands over its face.

"Hah!" Crono whacked it hard across the head, knocking her clear over. Alphonz leapt upon the femme demon and slashed the foul creature's throat deeply with his claws. Four more were left, ready to attack. He commented, "One piggy down, four more to put to bed."

Lucca frantically kept them at bay with blasts of air. She cursed mentally. _Dad was right when he said this was just a toy!!_

Alphonz kicked up his rear feet again, obviously preparing some magic... Crono lunged at one, preparing a spin. "Batter up! Here comes the swing!"

The cat connected his spell to Crono's weapon, and as he spun it flung off violently in a rainbow-colored wave at the group. Lucca shrieked and hit the deck, the enemies being torn apart with the attack. They fell harshly to the ground, with Lucca barely looking up and warbling, "Is it safe?"

"What the HELL did I just do?!?" Crono staggered to a halt. "When did I start firing off beams?!?"

"I... it's the cat!" Lucca pointed at Alphonz who let out a cheery miao.

"He fired a spell at my sword??"

"Effective scattershot if you ask me!"

"Effective until I get -splattered-!"

"I wouldn't doubt his aim." Lucca got up and dusted herself off, starting past the altar. "There's got to be more to this place than- AUGH!"

A hidden Nagaette had lurched up from behind the altar, raking the girl with claws hard enough to knock her back. The creature let off a terrible laugh and swung up it's hands for another attack, before a shadow dropped from the rafters, plunging a sword through the demon. It let off a blood-curdling wail and perished immediately. Lucca held her bleeding arm, gasping. "Ow... hey, thanks, f- !!!"

"Lower thine guard and thou'rt allowing the enemy in." A great caped frog rose to his feet and sheathed his sword carefully...


	4. Salvataggio

**Chrono Trigger: Redreamt**

_- III -_

**Salvataggio**

There before the bewildered couple stood a very large frog, decked out in armor and green cape. He quietly sheathed his sword and let off a ribbit. Lucca stared in disbelief, holding her wounded arm tight. Crono finally broke the silence, basically screaming, "It's a fricking talking FROG!"

"I-IT'S A FROG!" Lucca shrieked, "I HATE FROGS!"

"Apologies for my appearance, but it 'tis what I am." He closed his eyes a moment, then asked, "What, pray tell, art thou doing here in this shrine of sin?"

Lucca hid behind Crono, stammering, "Y-y-you talk to it!"

"Oh, yeah, sacrifice the boy first…" Crono hid a tremble, "E-er, we're searching for someone, mister... Froggy thing... "

"The name 'tis indeed Frog. And who might thou beist in search of? Certainly no foul creature that might reside here, I pray."

"T-The Queen!" Lucca yelped.

"!" Frog sputtered, "You search for her Majesty?!"

"Yeah… You lookin' too?" Crono started to ease. It was obvious Frog wasn't about to eat him, so…

"Indeed. They say they had found her, but I had mine doubts…"

"G-good luck to ya, Froggy!" Lucca saluted, working on bandaging her arm.

"Whoa, hold on there, Lucca. 'Scuse us a sec, Frog, I need to have a huddle over here. " Crono turned around as she got upright, and asked quietly, "Listen, this guy is looking for Leene, right?"

"Y-yes…" Lucca quickly finished the wrapping and secured it all with a pin. Alphonz mewed.

"You saw how he cut that thing in two. Chances are pretty darn high that we're going to run into MORE nasties, right?"

"Y-yes…"

"So I think it would be a VERY good decision on our part to go along with this guy. We could use the extra hand." Crono glanced at his wood sword, "A big stick and an airgun aren't gonna get us far."

"B-But HE'S a NASTY!"

Crono groaned. "Listen, I'll prove he's not going to slime you to death."

He turned around, picking up Alphonz and asked. "Hey, Frog, could you do us a favor for one moment?"

"Mm? What might thine request be?"

"Please," he held the cat out at him, "Touch this kitty's nose."

Lucca and Frog -stared- at Crono, bewildered. Alphonz said not a word. With a shrug, Frog approached. "I… suppose."

He carefully put a gloved finger upon the kitten's nose. The cat let off a strong, reassuring, full-bodied purr. Crono grinned and laughed. "Ha! See, told ya, Lucca. Guaranteed good guy, right there!"

"…W… whatever?"

_Has the lad gone insane? _"Er…"

"Listen…" Crono put Alphonz onto his shoulder and casually leaned against Frog. "… since we're both looking for the same person, I was wondering if we could join forces. You know, whoop some ass together."

"Whoop... some ass?" Frog blinked. "E-ehr... very well, I accept your proposition. The more the merrier!"

Lucca groaned audibly. Crono straightened up and smiled. "Groovy. Alright, now do you have any leads as to where Leene is? We're fresh out."

"The trail went cold here. Search as I might, I cannot discover how to travel deeper into this treacherous hall's bowels."

Alphonz looked around, then hopped onto the organ. The cat hit the keys, producing an annoying noise, then began bouncing about the keys. Before anybody could stop him, a hidden door swung open. The sudden motion caused everyone to flinch, but Frog was suitably impressed.

"Astounding! The cat hast solved the enigma!" He glanced long at Alphonz, "...but... a moment... is that not the feline of the mage Alphonz?"

"What, you know him too?" Crono asked, with Lucca looking on in interest.

"I know he is a legend of our time. A great and mighty mage who's skills might have even rivaled foul Magus himself."

"Do you know what kind of magic he used?" Lucca asked timidly.

Frog let off a ribbit, thinking. "Mmm... a proper question... it was not elemental in nature, or, if it was, belonged to a neutral one. All demons were equally purged by his strength."

Lucca stared at the cat. "…where is he now?"

"That is the curious nature of it all. The man simply vanished into the mists. 'Tis a bit of a mystery!"

"Maybe…" Crono scratched his head, "He got sucked into another portal thing?"

"Still, one piece missing." Lucca thought hard, looking down. "My theory, however, is slowly becoming more solid."

"If thou sayest so…" Frog shook his head. "But, for the moment, let us depart from our chitchat and take action to find her Majesty. In this pit of evil I am certain she ist in great danger."

"Right." Lucca picked Alphonz up off the organ.

"Good call. I think we need to get this show on the road." Crono nodded, heading through the new door. Frog followed along behind, hopping… Lucca shuddered horribly and crept along, trying to avoid their new companion.

The building revealed itself to be massively expansive, with halls and walkways above. The place was packed with monsters, that all seemed to be in the makings of a party. Several held cocktail glasses filled with a bloody, red drink, and there was some annoying music coming from -somewhere-… Crono and the others stared for the longest time.

"Surprise surprise, it's party time down at Monster Mansion." Crono tried to laugh.

"Indeed. 'Tis covered in vermin."

"So let's clean this place out!" Lucca dropped Alphonz, taking out her airgun. The cat rolled his eyes and hopped out into the middle of the hall. All of the monsters froze and stared down at him.

"HEY! DINNER!"

Alphonz was clearly sick of being constantly threatened about being eaten, and bristled his fur. A great magic circle spread out beneath him and glowed. Suddenly, a rainbow-colored rain fell upon the enemies and smote them where they stood. He let off a great shiver afterwards with a shudder.

"Tis magic!!!" Frog gasped.

"… woah… so cool." Lucca was intrigued as usual.

"You go, Alphonz!" cheered Crono.

"'Tis quite effective... but how…"

"Don't question it. Just watch the pretty lights and be envious." Crono followed the cat to a branching path. But the poor cat looked around, unable to follow any sort of trail. It looked up at him with a pitiful mew. Crono picked him up, and Lucca glanced around.

"Well as long as the area is clear, I assume we explore, eh?"

"T'would be wise. Most certainly, the area contains some foul trap covering a door under lock and key."

"Kitty, can you find it?" Lucca looked at Alphonz, who drooped. "Guess he's tuckered out."

"Yeah. I think we're pretty lost down here. How about you two do some searching on the upstairs and we cover this part?"

"Y-yeah." Lucca nodded and ran off, trying to avoid Frog.

"A wise choice. We shall meet once more in this same place!" With another ribbit, he bounced off after Lucca, who let out a squeal.

"Hoo boy, she's not gonna be happy. Oh well." Crono knelt down and Alphonz leapt upon his shoulder. "Let's get to searching, Alphonz. Maybe I can find something a little sharper than Spruce."

"Miao!"

Crono started down the hall, tiptoeing over bodies. He carefully went down around the corner, spotting a door. Pressing his ear to it he didn't hear a word, glancing at Alphonz who gave a slight nod back. Going inside, he found a big wooden chest. Crono brightened up, exclaiming, "All right! Free stuff!"

He went to open it, when he was interrupted by a Naga-ette who peered in and asked in a scolding tone, "Hey! Does that belong to you?"

Alphonz nodded silently. "Well, okay!"

It disappeared shortly after. Crono blinked. "…Leene got kidnapped… by nimrods…"

He looked at Alphonz. "This does not say good things about our government."

Alphonz let out a miao. Crono shrugged and opened up the chest, gasping. Inside was an actual metal katana - dull, but so much better than wood- and he pulled it out, looking it all over. He smiled a moment, then thought. "You know, if we keep running into coincidences like this, I'm gonna have to wonder if I'm dreaming all of this… well, I'm not complaining!"

He put it in a new place on his belt, smartly keeping the wood one on him in case of emergency. He then looked back at Alphonz, "Okay! Back to searching! You have any leads?"

Alphonz hopped down and sniffed, following the path of the Naga-ette. They paused in front of the door where there was booming music, and the sounds of many people cheering. The cat and young man looked at each other uneasily. Crono muttered, "I didn't actually MEAN a party, but you see what I get…"

Alphonz scratched at the door. Crono sighed. "Alright, Alphonz, I need you to cover for me again.

"Miao?"

"I'm going to tell them that you're my owner, alright? If they ask if you really are, just nod to them."

"Miao!"

"I hope that's a yes." He didn't bother to think about how stupid he sounded, talking to a -cat-, "Okay, here goes!"

The room was festooned with ribbons and banners, and monsters of all sorts were having a grand old time. Several of the Naga-ettes were dressed in clothes stolen from parishioners, and imps munched out of snack bowls.

"…Swank."

"Hey!" The Naga-ette from before sidewinded over, "It's you again! Y'know, we're on break, you can take that disguise off now!"

"N-no… we're on, er, special assignment…"

Alphonz nodded. The woman pouted, "That's too bad. Well! Come in and grab a bite to eat before you leave! Party hardy, mate!"

The monsters all cheered, "Yeah, PARTY!"

Crono nervously gazed over the buffet. There was a big bowl of bloody punch, fried fingers, some Twinkies… pickled toads, fried and salted bats… and a big bowl of Doritos. His stomach churned in agony. "Urp... E-eh-heh, N-n-no, thanks. Order from the top. Just need to know where the Queen is…"

"He's up with the boss, stupid."

"Derr, a queen is a female human, loser."

"Who cares! They're all deliiiishious anyway!"

"Yeah! Delicious!" laughed an imp.

"Y-y-yeah. T-tastes just like h-home cookin." Crono backed up a little.

"Ya know…" The naga sniffed, "That cat smells an awful lot like a real cat."

"I-it's the newest improvement!" Crono backed up quicker, "Well, we'll be going now, thanks for your time."

"…with a hint of cotton.. Sniff… And that guy…"

The monsters shouted, "HE'S WEARING COLONGE!"

Crono slammed the door shut and booked it. Alphonz hung onto his shoulder by his claws, barely staying in place. The door was kicked down and the monsters chased behind him, and he had to ask God, 'WHY ME?' He shot past an upper balcony, from which Lucca dropped down wielding a new gun.

"Hah! Eat this, you bastards!" She shot at them with fairly good accuracy. Alphonz leapt off Crono's shoulder and assisted with fighting them off. Crono himself skidded to a halt, turning around on one foot.

"Thank you, Lucca!!" He drew out his sword, "Where's Frog?!?"

"I r-ran away from him!!!"

"Graceful."

A very LOUD metallic 'shump!' echoed through the hall, causing the team to jump and look around for enemies. Instead, from a balcony hopped Frog, landing before them and nodding slightly with a ribbit, "I believe the path is now clear."

Lucca nearly crawled out of her skin, "T-thanks."

"Go you, Frog!" Crono smiled, and Alphonz kindly brushed up nicely against the amphibian's legs. Crono then explained, "Okay, the monster said Leene was with 'the boss', so let's find the bastard!"

The trio, and cat, nodded. Though the halls had a few more monsters, they were slain with little trouble, and not too long before the group stumbled across the main back room where a great, ugly creature stood before the Queen. Something akin to a mutant, horned, poop-brown colored mole… while maybe not the most frightening, it WAS something a single person couldn't deal with alone. Upon seeing the group enter, Leene let out a gasp. Frog instantly drew his sword, crying, "Majesty!"

"Ah HAH!" Crono was right behind him, "Found her!"

"Hey!" The beast snarled, turning around and drooling, "That's MY war prize there!"

"Ah!" Leene shouted, before smacking the thing with a fist, "He's taken me hostage, the beast!"

"H-hey!"

"Fear not, Majesty! You shall be freed with haste!" Frog narrowed his eyes at the monster, "I offer you a chance to withdraw, foul creature! Do so, or I shall use deadly force!"

"Well we just get right into it, don't we?" Crono blinked and readied himself.

"This pot roast is mi- Ow! Stop hitting me! How DARE you touch the great Yakr- OOF!"

Leene dug her heel into Yakra's foot, then ran off towards Lucca as fast as she could. Lucca held the door open and waved, "Majesty! Please, this way!"

"Please take care!" She called out as she slipped out under Lucca's guard.

"Sorry, but nobody eats a Queen in my town! Even if it ISN'T my time period." Crono stood ready, Alphonz leaping down in between the two warriors.

"Prepare thineself, demon!"

"Whatev- Oooh!" Yakra stared down at Alphonz, stomach growling loudly enough to be heard through the room. He drooled sloveningly, "A side dish!"

Alphonz had –enough-, goddammit. He let off a sharp hiss, but this only caused Yakra to chase the poor cat around. Luckily enough, a kitten is much more agile than a giant mutant mole, and was able to dart away. It gave perfect opening for Frog to charge, cleaving his sword into the monster's side.

"GAH!" Yakra slammed his paw into Frog as hard as he could, knocking him away. Dropping his fist on the startled cat, he let out a laugh, "Oooh, now here we go!"

"Hey! That's MY cat, mother fucker!!" Crono launched forward and plunged his new sword deep into the beast. Yakra roared in pain and attempted to draw the sword out, letting Alphonz free. Dazed, the cat shook its head then leapt onto the creature's face and introduced his claws to Yakra's eyes.

"GAAAH!" Yakra flailed blindly, so Crono drew the sword off and kicked out of striking range. However, Yakra was able to chase after, plowing down both Alphonz and Crono with his sheer bulk. Bleeding violently, he shook his head to clear his vision, and spotted Lucca before the doorway. "Gimme back my pot roast!"

Lucca fired off a warning shot into the air, which made Yakra back up nervously. At that time, Crono was back on his feet, shaking his head. "Alright! No more mister nice timetraveller! You is goin' down! Frog, double team?!?"

"Quite!"

"Then on three. THREE!"

The two threw themselves at Yakra in opposite directions, blades tearing through flesh. As they skidded to a halt, Yakra literally fell into bits on the floor, lifeless. Crono turned and looked over the scene, before breaking out into a victory dance. "Oh yeah. Who tha best? WE tha best! Uh-huh!"

Frog stared at him like he had three arms, "Q-quite, lad..."

"I think Alphonz is less than alive right now…" Lucca winced, looking over the mashed, unmoving feline.

"Oh –shit-." Crono immediately ran over and carefully picked up the limp kitten. "Hey, you still in there?"

Alphonz lay still.

"C'mon, kitty…!" Lucca pleaded.

Faintly, his ear twitched.

"Ah!" Frog pointed, "Life still runs through his veins!"

"Great, let's get him out to the castle and we can treat him!" Lucca glanced back at Leene, "We also better get Queen Leene out of here ASAP!"

"Wait," Leene pointed in at two chests in the room.

"Lucca, will you get those for me?" Crono focused on keeping Alphonz steady.

"Yeah." She hurried over and opened one, muttering, "Crossbow… and this one is-"

"Good HEAVENS!" A short little man leapt out, overjoyed.

Lucca –screamed-, "THERE'S A MAN IN THIS ONE!"

"And women everywhere scramble for boxes like it." Crono shook his head, "Well, untie him!"

Lucca did so nervously. Leene exclaimed, "Why, it's our Chancellor! I figured he had been eaten!"

"Foul beast," muttered the man, "Kidnapping Her Majesty and putting me in a box!"

"There ist no end to the evil wreaked by Magus and his minions... But come, we must flee!"

"And flee we shall." Lucca shuddered, heading out.

"Lucca…" Crono caught up with her, and asked quietly, "Where did you get a new gun when they haven't been invented yet?"

She held it up. "It's a converted hairdryer."

"…" Crono said nothing more during the rest of the trip.

Back at the castle, the heroes stood before the King and Queen. His Majesty spoke with a deep respect, "I deeply thank all of you for assisting in the return of the Queen. Please, if ever you need lodgings, consider Guardia Castle open to you."

"Really?!? Wicked sweet!" Crono grinned from ear to ear.

Frog let off a sad sort of ribbit…"

"Thank you, your Majesty." Lucca bowed sweepingly, "I do not deserve."

Frog bowed as deeply as he could, "I failed to prevent your capture, Majesty. For that sin, I dost deserve to be shamed."

Leene sighed, "Frog…"

He bowed again. "Pardon me, but I must take my leave before I once again fail your throne…"

Everyone watched as he slowly turned and walked out, very downtrodden. Crono blinked, "Woah. Talk about being hard on yourself."

"…you were kinda cool, Froggy." Lucca sighed.

"Tell me, how does the feline fare?" Leene looked concerned. Lucca merely tipped her bag open where he slept, tucked in with a sweater and patched up. The Queen nodded. "Then, did you not make mention of a girl…?"

"Shi – er, yeah! Quick, Lucca, time for a Marle check!" Crono managed a quick bow before tearing off upstairs. Lucca bowed sweetly.

"Good day, your Majesty." Then she tore off right after him.

As they re-entered the room, a glow was amassing before them into the familiar shape of Marle in the royal gown. Soon enough, with a pop, she reappeared, holding her head and looking dazed as hell. Crono shouted, nearly leaping on her, "YES!! Thank God, you're back!!"

"Huh…?" Marle blinked. "Oh! Oh that was awful! Do you know what sort of scary things I saw?!?"

"Princess Nadia! Ah, it worked!" Lucca laughed in that disturbing way…

"Princ- uh oh." Marle giggled. "My cover's blown."

"To Kingdom Come, pardon the pun!" Crono threw his arms up, "You know, it would've been -rrreeeeeeaally- nice if you had given me that little heads-up."

"But…" She pushed her fingers together nervously. "But if I told you… you… wouldn't have hung out with me, right?"

"'Course I would have hung out with you. Where are you getting that thought from?"

Marle squealed and jumped. "This is why I like you, Crono! I'm not sure why I think like that, so excuse me."

"Come on," Lucca laughed flatly. "Let's get you home, Your Majesty."

"Oh. Just call me Marle." Giggle.

"Alright, Pr- … Marle."

"Home sounds real nice right about now. But, er... how?"

"If I can make a gun out of a hairdryer…" Lucca dangled it off a finger, making everyone fear for their lives, "I can do anything… heh. Heh. Heh."

"Speaking of hair which leads to fur," Marle looked around, "Where is Alphonz?"

"Oh! He's in my-" Lucca opened her bag and looked in. "-bag. Alphonz?"

"You –lost- him?" Crono blinked.

"He was in there while we were talking to the Queen, not two minutes ago!"

"Wonderful." Crono groaned. "Are there any holes in that bag?"

"None whatsoever!"

"Could he have gotten out the top?"

"I had it mostly closed…" She looked it over. "But open for air… Maybe he'll turn up downstairs."

"I hope so!" Marle sighed, "It'd be too sad to lose poor Alphonz!"

"Yeah. I'd rather not just leave him here in the past. Despite the fact that this is when he's from." Crono scratched his head…"

"Oh?" Marle grew a blank expression, "What?"

"I'm working on condencing it into an explainable factor that will not cause you to spontaneously combust…" Lucca adjusted her glasses a little.

"….?" Marle tilted her head.

"In other words, she's trying to explain it without giving you a headache from Hell."

"Oh. Too late."

"I just need to ask a few more questions and examine that collar…"

"Alright. We'll go downstairs and look there. If he's not there, he might be with Cecelia."

"Yeah!" Marle literally leapt out of the gown, shouting, "Let's go searching!"

She headed downstairs in the lead, then sunk up quietly next to Queen Leene. She giggled. "Hello!"

"Well! Hello, dear!" Leene laughed a little, startled, "Good to see you are well. Apologies about the mixup…"

"Nah! It's okay!" She moved around over to the King, "You two BETTER get along! I'm crossing my fingers!"

The King and Queen confusedly looked at each other. Lucca scolded, "Don't terrorize them!"

"Oh! Forget about it. But…" She whispered, "Just make sure you give her lots of candy and flowers before you put the moves on her."

"I –beg- your pardon?" Leene raised an eyebrow.

"Toodles, poodles!" Marle hurried on out, scouting for Alphonz.

Crono followed, shaking his head. "And to think SHE'S the princess…"

Not finding the feline in the confines of the castle, they eventually wandered to Cecelia's house. Marle squealed, "What a cuuuute house! Who's going to knock?"

Lucca sunk around behind Crono. "N-Not me."

"I got it covered." He knocked happily. They all waited as the door opened, with all of them facing a HUGE, burly man as thick as a brick wall and cranky looking. He looked them all over, casting his shadow over them.

"Who's calling?" He asked, gruffly.

The team stammered in fear. Crono finally worked up courage, "Uh… Crono. I'm here to talk to Cecelia."

"…" The man mumbled. "Yes, come in."

"Oh, it's Crono!" Cecelia smiled widely as they came in. "Todd, please be kind and show them to some seats!"

He physically lifted everyone and put them in seats. Lucca started shaking like a naked Chihuahua in an arctic storm. Crono was about the same, but Marle giggled bemusedly. "Thank you!"

"Nice muscles there, Todd." Crono sweated heavily.

"Yeah."

"Oh, father is a bit shy…"

"Father? Oh! Hello sir!" Crono swallowed hard.

"'Lo." He turned and headed into the kitchen.

"We just finished making hot chocolate, would you care for a cup?"

"YEAH!" Marle shouted. Soon everyone was given a mug, steaming hot and fresh. Lucca stared at hers as if it was pure poison, but Marle's princessy side came out as she sipped daintily with not a noise.

"Well," Cecelia smiled, sipping on hers. "How can I help you all?"

"Er, we're kinda looking for Alphonz…" Crono blew on his to cool it down, "He's kind of gotten himself lost."

"The cat, right?"

"Yeah, forgot to specify…"

"No worries, sir… He has not come to the door… How about you, father?"

"Don't open the door for no stuffed animals." Todd grumbled into his chocolate.

"Stuffed?" Marle tilted her head.

"I've never heard of live cats referred to as being 'stuffed.'" Crono sipped. Delicious!

"!" Lucca sat up.

"But he's a stuffed cat. Alphonz was capable of animating certain objects… last of his kind that we know of."

"!!"

"When he fled our home, he left all of his tools behind. Including the cat, Hearth, who I decided to look after…"

"THAT'S IT!" Lucca stood up so fast she knocked the entire table over in a crash!


	5. Giudicato

**Chrono Trigger: Redreamt**

_- IV -_

**Giudicato**

Lucca had upset the table completely, causing everyone to get their hot chocolate dumped into their laps. Lucca hyperventilated as her mind raced with a rapidly linking set of conclusions, while everyone else groaned from the mess. Marle yelped and stood up, trying to fan off her lap, "Ugh! Luuucccaaa! It's all over my lap!"

"Whoa! Down, Lucca! Baaaad theoritician!" Crono shouted.

"NO, YOU SEE…" Lucca cleared her throat, "He is an object of magical properties. Therefore he is technically immortal. So why could he not have existed here and simply LIVED to our time? Now we get into the time-traveling debate: my theory, and correct me if I'm wrong, is that he works like that pendant, a trigger of sorts to send himself through the rifts of time. FURTHERMORE the rules of Puppetmastery state that the owner cannot leave his animated objects alone in case he met his fatality. Why? Because the puppet is controlled by the same force as his soul!! YES, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I BELEIVE THE HUMAN ALPHONZ DIED AND HIS SOUL SNAPPED BACK TO THE CAT!"

Everyone -stared- in deathly silence. Crono finally spoke, "You on crack, girl."

"Aw, c'mon! You HAVE to agree the logic is unflawed for our base of evidence has come from firsthand observers," She gasped for air, "And how else would a cat know SPECTRUM ELEMENTS?"

"Oh my!" Cecelia looked shocked, "She speaks in such tongues!"

"Yeah it's called techno babble." Crono groaned. "Okay, Lucca, I'll agree with you on the magic part, but you've just totally lost me on the rest. Souls in stuffed animals? I've seen more believable B movies."

"It's true." Todd muttered. "Puppet masters supposedly stem from ancient mages. They're almost extinct, save for a handful including Alphonz. They were all killed, except… His cat was animated as a familiar."

"SEE!" Lucca shrieked.

"Alright," Crono rubbed his forehead, "So why did he _run away_?"

"…I…" Cecelia held her hands close to her mouth. "I tried to kiss him."

"Wow!" Marle looked surprised, "He must be really bashful!"

"Yeah. Terminally so."

"If…" Lucca adjusted her glasses, "While weighing his options in the wild, he fell victim to some plot… If he was killed, and the connection to the cat was still active, it would be possible that his soul was unable to leave the planet!"

"K…killed?" Cecelia grew pale.

"Bad word, Lucca." Crono sweated, "Take it back, please."

"But!" She shouted, "But it's EXACTLY how it must have happened!"

Cecelia lost all color completely, rolling her eyes up before collapsing into a heap on the floor. Everyone flinched, and Crono glanced scoldingly at the scientist, "Told you to take it back."

"Whoops…"

"Maybe YOU'D better leave." Todd growled.

"Y-yes sir!" Lucca bowed repeatedly, backing out through the door.

Crono nodded, "Sorry about, er, listen… just tell her that we'll FIND the cat. Maybe there's a way to reverse this."

"Right." He got up, picking up Cecelia, "Make sure that woman NEVER speaks to my Cecelia again."

"Done and **done**. Good day, sir." He pulled Marle along, "C'mon, Marle!"

"Aww! She was just sayin' stuff that was in another language!"

Todd literally threw them out the door, causing them to land in a heap. The door was closed loudly behind them. Crono groaned, muttering, "Well we're just a bunch of happy-making guys, aren't we?"

"Hey, get off!" Marle giggled. "Or are you making sure I don't blow away?"

"G-gah!" Crono got off, turning away, flushed. Marle got up and dusted herself off with a few quiet giggles. Lucca however paced about, thinking hard, muttering to herself. She gave off that horrible, mad laugh…

"…so if you can't talk to the mage… talk to the cat…yessss…"

"Talk to the cat?" Marle walked over.

"Meeheeheehee…" Lucca rubbed her hands together.

"Aw Hell. Not ANOTHER invention…!"

"I'll work on it back home!" Lucca started off, "C'mon!"

The crew headed back to the woods, not having nearly as much trouble with monsters since they were in a group. Most, in fact, left them alone. Heading up and past the waterfall into the clearing, Crono and Marle marveled at an odd glimmer. Marle looked at Lucca, "Good and spiffy, but how do we get home?"

"Wait just a moment," She dug in her bag. "I took care of that."

"I hope so," Crono rubbed his eyes, "Otherwise I'm going to have to get _very _used to freaky mist."

"Ah!" Lucca pulled out a wand-like device that sparkled.

"YAY!" Marle jumped. "…what is it?"

"Looks like the curling iron from Hell." Crono scoffed.

"My no!" The scientist laughed merrily, "I call this a Gate Key. What we came through is a 'Time Gate'. Modified from the technology of my teleported, this SHOULD bring us back unscathed!"

"I like how you added that unscathed part. REALLY fills me with confidence."

"So let's give it a whirl!" Lucca waved the Gate Key at the portal which opened. "Everyone in!"

"WHEE!" Marle leapt in as if diving into a pile of leaves.

"Woo…" Crono sighed and followed.

"What abo-" Marle was interrupted as the gate closed, and opened on the other end.

"Tada!" Lucca came out, posing.

"-t Alphonz?"

"Miao!" As Crono crawled out, they all stared at Alphonz, who was waiting at the top of the stairs. They all blinked as the cat calmly flicked his tail.

"ALPHONZ!" Marle cheered, running over and petting him.

"Oooo-kay… Stalker cat. Yeah."

"He must just know where we were going to come out again." Lucca nodded to Crono, "While I go… invent… why don't you escort Nad- … Marle home?"

Marle sighed… "I suppose I _should _go home."

"Yeah, before they try to cut my head off for kidnapping you."

"Don't be silly," she waved a hand, "They'll do whatever I say, trust me."

"Eh heh… alright."

"Alphonz, you wanna bring me home?" The cat leapt up onto her shoulders. She giggled and petted him, "Great! Let's go!"

She abruptly grabbed Crono by the arm and began dragging him. He stumbled along, mentioning, "You know, I _can_ walk…"

"Not without help, you can't!"

When they reached the castle, Alphonz transferred shoulders. Marle gave Crono a reassuring pat on the shoulder, and smiled. "Okay, now let **me **do the talking!"

"Sure. Your folks."

Marle burst in through the doors with a mighty shout, "YO YO YO. HOMIEZ!"

"Princess Nadia!" The guard shouted.

"Where did you ever get to!??" The second yelped. "We were so worried!"

Of course, this commotion called more guards.

"Crono, Morris and Dennis. Morris and Dennis, Crono."

"HEY!" One of the new guards pointed, "THAT MAN MUST BE HER KIDNAPPER!"

"No, h-"

"DETAIN HIM!"

"Stop this at ONCE!" Marle fanned her arms out protectively in front of the frightened young man.

They surrounded the two. Marle ran to one side, shouting, "Stop it, stop it!"

As they closed in, she moved to the other side. "KNOCK IT OFF!"

Crono sunk nervously closer to Marle, sweating.

"CAN'T YOU FOLLOW ORDERS?" Marle -screamed-. The guards all jumped, then dropped onto their knees.

"Y-yes, your Majesty…!"

From the throne room came the King and the Chancellor, with the King looking shocked, "Ah! Nadia!!! You're safe!"

"Well YEAH!" She put her hands on her hips and gave 'em a wiggle. "I did have the best guide _ever_!"

"Sir! …. That man. He's… suspicious!" cried the Chancellor.

The King narrowed his eyes… "I concur."

"But DAD!" Marle whined loudly, "This is Crono! He's really cool! He even won me a kitty!"

"Miao!"

"You mean to say you have been with THIS boy?!? You know you are forbidden from leaving the castle walls, Princess!!"

"Well FUCK that!" Marle whined again, "You know how godforsaken boring it is stuck in a room all day?!?"

"ACK!" The Chancellor jumped, "The language the Princess has picked up!"

"Atrocious!" The King narrowed his eyes once more, "I bet you learned this foul language while being held captive by this boy!"

Crono sweated profusely. Marle shouted angrily, "NO! I read it in a dictionary!!!"

"That's merely what he has trained you to say, isn't it? I know your type, young man!"

"Oh god damn it!" Marle tore at her hair. "HE DIDN'T CAPTURE ME!!"

"MEN!" The short Chancellor leapt up and down, "Off your knees and DO something!"

The guards looked at each other, so confused. Crono quietly sobbed, pleading to god that he'd manage this unscathed. Marle instead screamed at the guards, "Move and I'll KILL you all in your sleep!"

"Proof!" The King pointed, "Men, seize him!"

The guards instantly leapt upon Crono and Alphonz. Alphonz immediately drew his claws and fought back, hissing, while Crono attempted to get away. Marle shrieked and tried to pull everyone away. She was grabbed by Morris and held, "LET ME GO! CRONO!"

"W-what about this cat?!?" A guard held a snarling, screaming Alphonz by the tail.

"He must be a WITCH! That's his ENCHANTED CAT!" The Chancellor screamed.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Crono was being held by several guards, "We left the witch burning era a hundred years ago!"

"…"

"Down, Chancellor." The King glanced over. "Bad boy."

"It's about time for a new one! Arrest them both!"

Crono, before he knew it, would up before a jury and judge. The jury murmured lowly at the sight until the Judge hit down his gavel, commanding silence. He nodded, "The court is now in session."

"I'm Gary," A foppishly dressed attorney in a lavender suit flipped back his silver, long hair, rings glittering on his fingers, "Representative of the Royal Family and the Castle."

"And I'm Bob Villa, the Defense's lawyer!" Bob was still dressed in cobbler apron but at least he looked tidy.

"The defendant has been charged with kidnapping AND witchcraft!" Gary smirked as the jury ooh-ed and aah-ed.

"Woah," Bob blinked, "Two at once? You've been busy."

"HEY!" Crono whined.

"You bet your apron!" Gary pointed gracefully at a door, "Please, bring forth my first piece of evidence."

From the doors came two armed guards, hauling a glass-and-metal cage filled with a muzzled, angry Alphonz. The cat clawed fruitlessly at every edge of the cage, being set down upon a table. The jury all gasped at the sight of the seemingly rabid cat.. Nobody from a distance however could see the bruises on the poor kitten's little frame…

"This is Mister Innocent's enchanted cat." Gary smiled.

_They SO did not pass the purr test. _Crono blinked at the sight.

"This feline was an accomplice in the kidnapping of Princess Nadia. As of now, this cat refuses to testify."

"Objection!" Bob jabbed out a finger, "Of course he can't testify, Gary, he's a cat. I can't even get cats to help with roofing, let alone talking!"

The jury murmured. Gary continued, "Ah, but, he is an intelligent being. We observed him aptly undoing a lock on his cage before transferring him into this containment."

"…Objection overruled. I have never seen a cat that angry."

"SHAA!" Gary smirked, "Take that!"

"Wince."

Alphonz finally gave up and flopped over, panting heavily. He calmed down so quickly that the fast-thinking Gary smirked, "See, now obviously, the accused has told the feline to calm down. Further proof of witchcraft."

"Objection!" Bob shrieked, "The defendant sprinkled no magic pixie dust in order to communicate, and trust me when I know magic pixie dust. Nothing insulates better than that."

"We are talking PSYCHIC POWERS, Bob."

The jury gasped! Mr. Villa blinked, "What do sidekicks have to do with anything?"

"Oh now that was just lame." Crono groaned.

"The cat assisted with lulling the princess into a trap. I have an eyewitness… please let in the first witness please."

In came a girl with great blonde, poofy hair wearing a green suit. Her star-shaped glasses glitter. The jury squealed at the sight of the well-known celebrity. She walked up to the stand and was sworn in, pulling off her glasses and clipping them to her shirt.

"Please introduce yourself."

"Like, I'm Miki Hoshii." The jury tried hard not to scream, "Hey, honey, I'm really famous now! Can you see me? I'm at a trial at Guardia Castle!"

_Oh god! _Crono dropped his jaw, _It's an Idol Master! A BLONDE one! Oh gooood!_

"Tell us what you saw.

"Like," She looked up a moment, "I saw the princess get lead off by this totally crazy guy, and, like… straight to a tent where there were cats. And, like, they came out with that VERY one!"

"Did you not try to win the same feline, considering it is a rare Royal Zealian Purple and matches your furniture?"

"Totally! It was going to be a gift for my honey!" She giggled then looked concerned, "But it was, like, feral, mondo majorly! He, like, totally had told that cat to go nuts until they came to pick it up!"

"He did?" Bob tilted his head.

"Yeah, totally!"

"Whoa. Far out. How do you know, miss Hoshii?"

"It's like, magic and sparkles! You know, like when I'm dancing! Oh, how does my hair look, is it still in place?"

"No further questions for the witness…" Gary waved a hand.

"Totally cool, man!" Miki giggled, "And I'll sleep with you anyday you like, honey!"

She headed out with a wink as Gary sweated. Bob grinned, "Heeey, nice going, Gary! You got a -live- one!"

"E-er, yeah."

_I want a new lawyer. _Crono silently wept.

"Well!" Bob shouted, "I call out MY witness! Ladies and gentleman of the jury, I introduce to you to this young man's mother. Please, ma'am, come on out."

Mom hurried in, looking at Crono, "Oh, Crono! I'll get you out of this mess!"

_Aw FUCK! Not MOM!!_

Mom was sworn in and took to the stand. Bob nodded at her, "Yes. Now ma'am, what can you tell us about your son? What sort of person is he?"

"The best little boy a mother could have!"

The jury aww-ed.

"And do you think he could ever be capable of such an atrocity as kidnapping or-" Bob gasped, "-casting spells?!?"

"KIDNAPPING? My boy?!? Never!" Mom gasped, "And as far as magic, he's worthless when it comes to fighting!"

Everyone laughed. Crono winced, "Ow."

Bob continued, "But I bet he does a great job with the shingling, huh?"

"Of course!"

"Objection!" Gary shouted, "What relevancy does this even have?"

The judge munched on some cookies… "I'll let it pass."

"Drat…"

"Thank you, ma'am. You may leave."

"Don't mention it. See you at home, Crono dear! I'll have dinner ready!"

The woman headed out. Gary stewed in his seat nervously. How could he break this case? He thought hard as Bob confidently smiled, "That rests our case, your honor."

"AH HAH!" Gary smiled, flipping his hair back with a sparkle, "I have one more witness."

"Yeah, mmkay. We're not due for any more trials today, and it's worth the laugh."

"Well, I'll certainly not be coming here again for next week's episode of This Old Courtroom!" Bob scoffed.

_I want a new lawyer. NOW._

"I call to the stand Miss Ashtear." The jury gasped. The plucky scientist was lead in and sworn in, taking to the stand. Gary smiled, "Please, introduce yourself."

"Heya." Lucca adjusted her glasses, "I'm Lucca Ashtear, and I think you have me testifying on the wrong side."

Crono was startled.

"My, no, don't worry." He smirked. "Alright. In your own words, tell the jury what TRULY happened."

"Okay, so I only saw him and Nadia after they came to the show. After deminstrating my Telepod with the cat," She pointed at Alphonz, "and having a great success the Princess asked if she too could try. Seeing no harm in it, and not really knowing who she was, I said yes and we set her up for a ride."

Gary nodded.

"Here's the funny thing: Her pendant triggered a rift in time to split open and spontaneously sent the girl to the distant past where we followed after some adjustments were made on our portal's coordinates." She adjusted her glasses once more, "And we had quite a ride through the dimensions of time. Yes, you may think it sounds impossible, but I have prepared a packet of all the information I have gathered and concluded."

She dropped a book in front of the Judge, who flipped through it.

"So when we disappeared we were actually riding the waves of time and spewed out in the past whereupon Nadia was mistaken for the then-current queen, Leene, and we went on a wild adventure to set time to rights.... Afterwards, we came home." Lucca smiled, "And so, as I was busy with research, I asked my friend here to escort the Princess home. I assure you there was no kidnapping involved."

The jury was silent. Gary smirked from ear to ear. Crono nearly sobbed. _Thanks, Lucca, that'll just about set me up for life…_

"Anything else?" Lucca glanced at Gary.

"The cat… explain his… human like properties to the jury."

"Alphonz? Oh, indeed! He is a marvel of science to be sure!" She laughed, "He was once a stuffed animal belonging to a mage of the same name… But through his death his soul re-entered the body of his own puppet. The cat, as I've come to think, can split his own timeline into seperate 'threads' which he displaces into different timelines which WOULD explain his change of appearances in different times but heh, it's only a theory! He also responds to all sorts of English commands. If he could talk, I'd assume he'd be fluent."

Bob yelped, "Objection. Witness is obviously frickin' nuts."

"No…" The judge was surprised, "She's incredibly intelligent. You should read this, it's brilliant!"

"Ain't it the truth!" She laughed, but then paused. "I mean…"

"She's scientifically explained the whole journey."

"…Which PROVES it was a KIDNAPPING!" shouted Gary. The jury gasped sharply. Lucca looked confused as hell. "Obviously it was THREE people and this girl was a hidden accomplice!"

"Easy boy. Do it slow and gentle if you have to go for my head." Crono sighed.

"NOW, I rest my case."

"…can I leave?" Lucca blinked.

"No… stay there for a moment. We shall let the jury decide the fate of… this man and his feline."

Bob snapped his fingers. "I knew I should have read those Do-It-Yourself Law books closer."

The jury was dismissed for discussion. Crono and Lucca stood around in deafening silence, sweating buckets. After a long, silent pause, the jury came back out into the stands. The lead member stood and said aloud, "We hereby find this young man GUILTY of kidnapping and witchcraft. Also we deem the witness responsible but acted out of insanity and should be kept under house arrest."

"Aw hell…!" Crono held his head.

"Right. So, er, set up his execution date. Three days… And make sure this woman is brought under house-arrest with guards around the premises 24 hours a day for the next three years."

"HEY!" Lucca yelped, "But…!"

"Hey, I ain't soaking in brilliance," Crono shouted, "But don't you have to hold a -separate- trial PER person in order to sentence them?"

"I'M THE JUDGE." He shouted. "I MAKE THE RULES."

"Besides, we switched to the express lane last week…" Bob sighed.

Lucca shrugged… "Oh well. At least I can get the house cleaned up this way…"

"Yeah, and I get my **head **chopped off!"

"You'll see…" Lucca giggled. But she was suddenly dragged out by guards, "Hey! Careful! I'm delicate…!"

"Take them away." The judge hit his gavel down soundly.


	6. I Prigionieri

**Chrono Trigger: Redreamt**

_- V -_

**I Prigionieri**

Before he knew it, Crono was handcuffed and being roughly led by two guards to the prison. He was numb all over and absolutely afraid, staring down as they passed across the great walkway to the building. Alphonz snarled inside his cage, which the guards kept knocking about as they carried it. Finally, they paused.

"What ought we do with the cat?" The first guard shook the cage. The cat screeched loudly, causing the two to laugh.

"Easy! They're bound to the same fate, right?" The other waved a hand at the edge of the bridge.

"Oooh! I see!" The guard, wearing gauntlets, pried open the cage and grabbed the cat harshly. The kitten squealed and tried to fight back. Crono stared in disbelief; the guard then laughed, "Look at it this way: You don't have to rot in the dungeon!"

To Crono's utmost horror, the guard promptly threw the cat off the bridge with as much force as he could muster. The poor feline fell out of sight rapidly with a yowl. He jerked to the side uselessly, and shouted, "ALPHONZ!"

"Good riddance!" The guard tossed the cage off behind Alphonz, "I've always hated cats!"

"Everytime you kill a kitty, God makes a person impotent. I think you might've just killed your sex life, mister!" Crono held back angry tears, "Good riddance to THAT!"

"SHADDUP!" A fist was drawn across Crono's head so hard the young man went out.

"Uhnn…" Crono sat up and held his head, which was open and bleeding, "Ah, Jesus mother fuckin' CHRIST on a pogo stick, OW."

"Eh, keep it down in there!" A guard shouted in.

"Difficult when I've got a gaping HEAD WOUND!"

"Deal with it!" A second guard bellowed, "Your head will be off in two days anyway!"

"I find your black humor deeply disturbing." Crono winced as they laughed. He groaned and lied down on the bed, trying to fight off his headache… for the longest time he kept his eyes closed and could only think of how he was going to die, and all the things he was going to be missing in life. Never have his own place or a house… never see his cute kitty Dog ever again… never kiss a girl! With a listless sigh, he tried to clear his mind… but for some reason, this nagging feeling kept grinding at him from through the wall. He sat up, staring at it, confused.

"…hey…" The guard fidgeted, "…ya feel something odd?"

"No. Why?"

"…nothing…"

Crono blinked. _Danger, Will Robinson. Danger._

There was suddenly an ear-shattering BAMF! The guards yelped and Crono jumped, looking at the wall again. The guard shouted, "WHAT THE HELL?"

The second peered through the bars. A familiar 'miao' came out… "Open up this cell! Immediately!"

Hurrying over, the guard unlocked the door. When one of them walked in, a most violent hissing was heard, along with the sound of a sword missing it's mark repeatedly. The cat shot out between the guard's legs, leaping onto a switch. His weight barely pulled it down, causing Crono's cell to open. As soon as he could, Crono charged out. The guard yelled, "HE'S ESCAPING!"

Alphonz lunged onto the man's face and tore at it with a sense of fury. The guard collapsed, gurgling as the cat tore out his throat. The second swung his sword down at the feline, who leapt away and shrieked- a magic circle appeared under the man, causing him to explode into rainbow dust.

"You kick nine different kinds of ass, Alphonz!" Crono cheered, as Alphonz leapt onto his shoulder. He petted the cat, before looking down. He raised an eyebrow, since he had his sword still on him. "Although… this says very, very bad things about our government, indeed. Oh well! Escape time!"

Crono took off, preparing to fight… but every guard he came across lay slain. They were shredded and blown to pieces, obviously having been felled by the feline. Crono shuddered, "You know, I'm not sure if I should feel disturbed at how thorough you are, or overjoyed that you know how to get a job done right."

Alphonz bristled his fur in annoyance.

"For the moment," Crono laughed nervously, "Let's try that second option."

They wound through to the entrance area, where one guard Alphonz missed was sitting by the doors. As soon as he looked up, Crono and Alphonz froze. The man suddenly shrieked, having no doubt seen the carnage, "ACK! ESCAPEES!"

"E-er, n-no, I'm the cleaning guy!!"

"SPARE ME!!!" The man tore off sobbing.

"…Why do we hire these idiots anyway?" Crono glanced at Alphonz who mewed. He shrugged a little. "Oh well. Bet you money we'll have to go through some sportive backup now, though."

"…well… if everyone wasn't dead…" Crono paused and looked at the door at the familiar voice. He nearly jumped with glee when Lucca strolled in, "Oh! Crono! Got out yourself?"

"Heh!" Crono sighed with relief, scratching the back of his head. "Actually, I have Alphonz to thank for that. This kitty knows some serious kung-fu."

"Shucks, and I went to all the trouble of shooting those guards at my house!"

"…I didn't need to know that." Crono twitched. "Anyway, let's just get out of here before the cavalry arrives."

"I only got them with an _airgun! _I didn't _kill _them!" Lucca whined. "But yes. Let's flee."

She walked out calmly with Crono, grinning widely, "I think my translator is ready as well!"

"Groovy. Let's try it sometime when our deaths by cop aren't so assured."

"I don't know if your cat even left anybody alive around here!"

"Don't jinx it. Please." Crono sweated. Alphonz flicked his tail in annoyance.

"Uh…" She started out onto the bridge, "Think Dad's gonna be upset that I skipped out on my house arrest?"

"Lucca, we've gone past upset. We are now in the 'Holy fuck, she broke the law AGAIN' part of our lives."

"Think Mom's gonna disown me?"

"Naw. But you'll wish she had."

"Hahaha," She laughed flatly, "Like she'd take the _effort _to laugh at me."

"She doesn't _need _to yell. Just speak softly and stick you with a punishment God would say 'ouch' to…"

"Yeah, what-" Lucca was interrupted as the bridge began shaking violently. The grinding of gears and squeaking of wheels drowned out all other noise, causing her to take ahold of Crono in fear of toppling.

"Aw, now see what you've done?!? We've been jinxed!"

"Well **EXCUSE ME, I **_**DID **_make an effort to save you!!"

"We got 'em!" cried out the voice of the Chancellor on the other hand. "Send forward the Dragontank!"

It wheeled itself onto the bridge, indeed much in the shape of a dragon on wheels. Faded red metal, for the most part, looking like some party float gone horribly, horribly wrong. A few oil stains were visible down the bottom panels of the metal goliath, and it came to a shaky halt.

"…how primitive." Lucca sneered. "Gato's more advanced than this thing by a million years!"

"Dragon tank!?" Crono groaned, "I **hate **dragons!!"

In response, it opened it's maw and barfed flames upon the crew. Lucca and Crono yelped and shrieked, smartly dropping to the ground and rolling out the flames. Alphonz followed suit, hopping up first with singed fur.

"Thank God for Smokey Bear and his lessons!" Crono hopped back up, drawing his sword.

"That's IT! It's **CHEESECAKE TIME**!!!" Lucca whipped out an even -newer- gun, made from a spritz-cookie press. The entire idea was _sick and wrong_ and would have sent most people fleeing in the opposite direction.

"You have WAY too many home appliances-turned deadly weapons, Lucca."

"I'M HANDY WITH MY HANDS! NYAHAHA!"

As she shot at the Dragontank's head, Alphonz merely cast a light heal over the group, since claws would have absolutely no effect on the metal body of the tank. The Tank made a ping noise as it was hit, and Crono muttered, "Riiiiight. 'Kay, time to make some salami!"

He leapt forward and sliced at the tank's head. It made a grinding, thinking sort of noise before charging, rolling everyone over. It rolled back into place with a jerky halt, the crew groaning in pain.

"My spine…" Lucca struggled to her feet.

"My appendix…"

Alphonz had barely missed a wheel by centimeters and looked frightened as well, having unfortunately been frightened enough to soil himself. However, he noticed a loose panel on the underbelly of the tank. He hopped upright and shook his head, and the dragon let off a… rather non-threatening "Ro-ar."

"Ro-ar? That's sorta… lame."

It thought a moment more, then charged forward and barfed scalding-hot oil on Crono. He yelped as it burned and saturated his clothes. "YEOW! You little tin-can bastard!! That'll NEVER come out!!!"

It then barfed hot tar onto the scientist, followed by a light dusting of feathers. Lucca screamed, before muttering, "I'm down."

She fell to the ground with a sticky 'thwap', and Crono was, naturally, dismayed. "Aw shit!"

"Miao!" Alphonz dove under the tank's belly and hooked onto the loose panel with his claws. Squeezing himself in painfully through a crack, he disappeared inside before the tank could do much.

"**Forced Entry Alert.**"

Alphonz looked around, at a mess of tubes hanging ahead of him. He drew claws and took a lucky swipe, severing a thick black one. Suddenly gallons of that hot oil spilled out from the bottom, rolling off the edge of the bridge. The tank said in a monotone voice, "**System Breach.**"

It spewed flames violently on the two teenagers. Lucca cried, "That just… made the tar… become solid. God."

Alphonz then saw the bottom of a tank very clearly marked 'fuel'. The kitten slammed it's claws into it, causing several holes. As soon as the gasoline became pouring out, the oily, icky kitty squeezed back out, spitting and coughing out gasoline. Crono shouted, "Get outta the line of fire, Alphonz! I'm gonna TOAST this bugger!"

"**System failure. Contact Billy for repairs.**" Alphonz leapt out of the way, giving Crono a chance to run and leap mightily onto the tank's head.

"I!" He shouted, drawing up his sword, "HATE!"

With all his might he plunged it deep into the tank's head, screaming, "DRAGONS!!!"

The metal-against-metal created an inevitable spark, causing the tank to basically explode from the bottom up. Alphonz also -exploded- with a shriek, from the fuel trail he had left. Crono barely leapt off in time, but was very burnt himself. Lucca struggled herself to her feet, staring with a gaping jaw, "Dear GOD!"

"I'm an ash tray!" Crono coughed violently.

"Well Alphonz is a main course!" Lucca pointed at the barbecued, sizzling feline.

"Oh SHIT! Alphonz!!!"

"No time!" Lucca scooped him up as she ran past, "We gotta scram before they get a NEW tank!"

"R-right!"

"ACK!" The Chancellor fled into the castle, arms in the air, "ESCAPEES!"

"Escapees?!?" Marle bounded off her throne into the main entry way. Lucca and Crono soon came into sight, causing Marle to exclaim, "OH MY GOD! Lucca! You're tarred! And feathered! And Crono! You -gotta- cut out your smoking habit!!!"

"Yeah. Real harsh stuff, those flaming piles of debris." Crono groaned.

"Are you escaping?" She smiled sweetly.

"Hell yes!"

"Me too!" she jumped, excitedly.

"Absolutely NOT!!" The King hurried up behind her. She whipped around instantly, hands on her hips.

"And why the hell not?!!"

"You cannot desert your throne, Princess Nadia! Especially not with these… these commoners!"

"Can you feel the love?" Crono blinked.

"You treat me like some object!" Marle shouted back, "I can be friends with DIRT if I wanted to and you can't stop me!"

"I CAN AND AM!"

"I DESPISE YOU, OOOH!" Marle ripped off her tiara and threw it at him, "I'm LEAVING! RUN, GUYS!"

She tore off, with the others following behind her. She ran as fast as her feet could go, shouting cheerfully, "WOOHOO! This is the adventure I enjoy!"

"Nice exits we pull, huh?" Crono dashed right behind Lucca.

"Guards!!" The King bellowed, "Seize them!"

"God, I don't know why I bother to wake -up-!" Lucca nearly sobbed.

They tore out into the woods with guards hot on their trails. They all looked around frantically, but Marle waved them on down a pathway. "THIS WAY!"

Unfortunately with a error in calculation, this lead the group to a dead end. Marle stopped dead, looking around frantically. Lucca skidded to a halt, with Crono forcing a sharp stop behind her- she merely step aside, causing the young man to trip right over onto Marle with a 'thud'. Before them, though, was a glittery little distortion…

"Ah!" Marle pointed at it, "Isn't that a time gate?!?"

"It would seem that way!" Lucca approached it, adjusting and cleaning off her glasses.

"Ow! For the nth time this day…" Crono was just happy he had landed somewhere soft… oh, wait a minute, "Oh! S-sorry, Marle!"

He got off, and she did the same, dusting herself off. "That's okay, you look worse off than I do!"

"Before they get here!" Lucca swung out the gate key, making the distortion open wide, "C'mon!!"

"Right! Let me help, Crono!" Marle swept him off his feet and leapt in. Just as the guards came rushing in, Lucca hopped into the gates. She gave 'em a wink and knowing smile.

"Buh-bye now." The gate sealed closed, leaving the guards completely shocked and stunned. They hesitated for the longest time, looking among each other nervously.

"…how the HELL are we gonna 'splain this one to His Majesty?!?"

"My black brothers, I do believe we have seen God in action. Let us pray."

They all fell upon their knees in furious praying action.

After the racing, streaming path through the time gate, the group was able to hop out safely into a dark room lined with metal panels. Dust was heaped up in corners, and only a few lights in the room worked, some blinking. Lucca gasped sharply as Marle carefully set Crono onto his feet, dusting him off. "There we are!"

"Thanks, and…" He looked around, "Um… Yeah, this ain't 600 AD."

"T…THE WALLS!" Lucca ran her hands across the paneling. "THE WAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLSSSSSSS!!!"

"Somebody's excited." Marle giggled.

"You have NO idea. I'd rather take the dragon than Lucca when she gets this way."

"SO ADVANCED! THIS MUST BE OUR FUTURE!" Lucca -screamed-, "O, GLORIOUS GODS!"

"She's cute this way." Marle giggled again, before looking down at the charbroiled cat. "Oh? What's this? ,,,, AAAAAAAAAAH! ALPHY!"

Lucca snapped back to reality, "What's wrong?!?"

"Miao."

"HE'S SOOO CUTE!"

Alphonz was no longer burnt… in fact, he had a metallic sheen to his coat and had a thick, metal collar on with a digital readout. Everyone stared in silence, until Crono said firmly: "Lucca, explination now."

"Er, uhh," she wracked her brain, "AHAH! My theory is CORRECT! He's displaced his own timeline's threads in correspondance to the time we'd come out so basically changing his appearance's history and allowing himself to appear in different eras!!!"

Marle tilted her head, and Crono did much the same. "OK, now repeat that in English."

"TIMESPLITTING!" Lucca shrieked, shaking, "IT WAS THOUGHT TO BE MERE LEGEND!"

"Oh, I've heard of those stories!" Marle clapped her hands together.

"Brilliant, Marle. Could you please enlighten me?"

"There's a type of being called a Timesplitter. When a person acquires too much luck, good or bad, they're knocked out of alignment with the normal world. They become aware of distortions around them and are able to use these to send themselves just about anywhere. It's some magical mumbo-jumbo nobody believes in anymore."

"…for confirmation, though, we'd have to know about the cat…" Lucca whipped out a clip-like device, screaming, "SO I HAVE THE TRANSLATOR!"

"…yay for Quantum Leap kitty. Alright," Crono sighed, "Let's try out your little gizmo, Lucca."

She passed it over, explaining simply, "Clip it on his collar, then turn on the switch."

"Alright. Okay, Alphonz, hold still… " He knelt down and attached it firmly to Alphonz's collar, flipping on the switch.

"…" The cat blinked.

"…Hello? You understand us, right?" Lucca waited.

"You speak the common tongue, do you not?" The cat spoke in a flowing, full voice, "Of course I understand you."

"WOW." Lucca was knocked off her feet.

"Holy shit. It **worked**." Crono was about the same.

"Strange object, indeed…" Alphonz looked down at it, "Quite foreign to a man of my times. What is it you required my voice for?"

Lucca stammered, with Crono muttering, "Uh… just give us a moment, Alphonz. Lucca needs a reboot."

"Luuuccaaa!" Marle called, "Wake up now, silly chicken!"

She shook her head. "Okay, I'm back. What were we doing again?"

"Listening to the cat talk. Which is just about as freaky as listening to the frog talk."

"Don't remind me." Lucca shuddered.

"A frog?" Marle gasped, "A talking frog?!? HOW ADORABLE!"

"It is **NOT**!" Alphonz snapped with a hiss.

Marle jumped, and Crono scolded, "Woah, easy, kitty!"

"No doubt a victim of some sadistic curse brought forth by our enemies in the past…"

"I'm missing something here." Marle blinked.

"We've all been left at the door, Marle."

"It is as humorous as a man being stuck in a body of stitches and cotton. I laugh not." Alphonz huffed bitterly.

"She didn't mean any offense." Lucca spoke quietly.

"Alright," Crono nodded, "We get the picture. No talking about Frog then…"

"I'm… not good at asking questions since I'm so technical, but, you are the mage Alphonz in another form, right?"

"Pray tell, what is it to your business of I am? To anyone's?"

"Well… she kinda told your wife."

"No. Simply fiance… Even, not that. Accquaintences." He let his ears droop, "Or would be if I had the courage to speak… I can mutter my sweet's name on a breath but not a single word may I utter to her face."

"Aw, that's kinda sad!" Marle knelt down.

"Yeah." Crono nodded. "She likes you, you know. You're gonna have to get over your courage problem if you hope to sweep her off her feet. Which you WILL do."

"Time has been set to my disappearance. I cannot change what has been done without some consequence."

"…he's got a point…" Lucca shifted uneasily.

"Which I'm not taking."

"I do not deserve her love nor praise, but the full form of the curse which plagues me. I am akin to the foul beasts that lurk within dungeon lairs…"

"Hey!" Marle shouted, "Don't be such a downy-poopy-head!"

"I do not understand your terminology."

"STOP BEING SO NASTY TO YOURSELF!" She shouted.

"Think positive, for cryin' out loud!" Crono frowned.

"I tried for centuries. Yet I cannot regain my mortality. I shall just have to live to see the end of time again and again. It is what Fate has chosen for me."

"End of time?" Lucca thought a moment.

"Outside the door lies a sight your eyes will wince to see. But you brought yourselves here, so blame me not for the scenery."

"I dooon't like the sound of that statement." Crono shuddered slightly.

"As it may be, one shall have to leave in order to get back to one's own time."

"…I'll go first." Lucca sighed, slipping out of the broken door. There was the longest time, before she screamed at the top of her lungs, "HOLY FUCK!"

Marle and Crono ran out to aid her, with Marle instantly shouting, "What is I-…."

Before them lay a barren landscape covered in huge drifts of ash. The sky was a putrid grey, and the air was thick with flakes of dust and other debris. There were heaps of broken metal sticking viciously out of the deeply covered earth, and the wind howled violently. It was unbearably warm, as if the world had put on a giant sweater. The group stared in silence for the longest time, until Crono gasped. "Mother fuckin' piss bucket… IT'S ALL ASH!"

"A…Alphonz!" What happened?!?"

He simply mewed.

"This is absurd." Crono stared with wide eyes. "When the hell are we?"

"…the future. OUR future." Lucca shook her head.

"THERE'S NOTHING HAPPY ABOUT IT!" Marle shouted, "W-where's the happy ending?!?"

"No -god damn- way this is OUR future."

"We could ask the cat," Lucca gazed down at him, "But I don't think he wishes to talk to me anymore."

"We'll fix the attitude later." Crono looked back at the complete lack of a gate, "First, I wanna know how to get home."

"That will require some searching." The cat suddenly spoke. "I, myself, could spirit away within an instant and leave you all here… but I pity you. So I shall help you find the gate."

"Yay!" Marle clapped, "I knew that even if he was grouchy he was still our wittle kitty cat!"

"He didn't have to add the part about being able to ditch us though."

"But you wouldn't, would you?" Marle looked concerned.

"…" Alphonz gazed up at them, "I still need you."

"To get your old body back, yeah, we know. We'll get right on it when we can."

"No."

"Ahp!" Crono stopped him, "Think positive."

"I am. I'm thinking of the day I can finally close my eyes for the last-"

"SSH!" Marle scolded. She put a finger over his mouth, "Don't talk like that! Bad kitty!"

Crono nodded. "Think other thoughts. Like explinations for running away. 'Kay?"

Alphonz bristled in annoyance. Lucca started off through the ash, "Well let's start looking for a way home."

"Right." Crono followed, "Let's keep the pitstops to a minimum if we can."

Lucca soon began coughing, "Oh, all the ash in the air… this is terrible for my asthma."

Marle burst into singing, "Juuuust keep smiling! Lalala, Always smiling, lalala!"

"Smile in a wasteland?" Crono stared at her, "Sorry, I ain't that perky."

Lucca however chuckled, "You'll wake up something nasty wailing like that!"

Marle began poking Crono, singing, "Smiiiiling! Happy happy happy, woo! Smile!"

He grumbled, "Marle, I'm really just not in the mood right now."

PIFF! Crono blinked, having an ash ball thrown at his head. Lucca paused, looking back.

"Think of it as really dirty snow." Marle laughed mischievously.

"My clothes! Mom's gonna have my head on a PLATTER!" Crono was sharply interrupted by another ash ball thrown at him from Lucca's side. He looked over and she maintained a look of pure innocence. "…alright, you BOTH asked for it!"

He whipped one back at Marle, who deftly dodged. She scooped up a new ball, and Lucca gasped in a fake offended tone, "But Crono! You wouldn't hit a girl with glasses, would you?!?"

"I'd hit her with something much larger and heavier!" cried Marle.

"Hey!" Lucca laughed.

"Sorry," Crono smirked, "But counterattacks are ALWAYS allowed!"

He launched one at Lucca, who promptly fell over into the ash with a poof. Marle slung one hard at Crono, who spun around and caught the ball, shouting before throwing it back! "Right back at'cha!"

"Ack!" She fell over when it hit her, getting up and readying another. "Why you!"

She whipped it back, while Alphonz quietly watched. Lucca was busily making herself an ash angel. Crono was hit hard, and landed with a satisfying puff noise. Marle shouted an attack cry, and leapt onto him, making ash rise up around them. Lucca giggled but coughed, "Hey! It's all over my glasses!"

"Aaah!" Crono laughed, "I've been attacked by a Marle!"

"I conquer this land in the name of the royal family." She sat on him proudly.

"Nice piece of," Lucca coughed, "Real estate."

"I better be worth good money."

"The HELL I'm selling this land! It's probably full of goodies in the nooks and crannies!" She began viciously tickling him. He burst out laughing.

"H-h-hey! N-no fair!!"

"MUAHAHAHA!"

Lucca finally broke out into hoarse, violent coughs. "Guys, I really need to get out of the ash…"

"Oh!" Marle hopped off Crono, grey with ash.

"Hey, you alright, Lucca?" Crono was just as sooty, looking seriously concerned.

She simply hacked and coughed, so Marle snatched her up and began running, "Time to HAUL ASS! Dadadaaa!"

Alphonz followed after, leaving a trail in the dust, Crono hot on their heels.


	7. Grande Inedia

**Chrono Trigger: Redreamt**

_- VI -_

**Grande Inedia**

Marle hauled Lucca aptly, until she spotted a hard, paved surface where the ash was less prevalent. She set Lucca down quickly and assisted in fishing out the inhaler and giving it to the poor girl. After Lucca took a dose, Marle asked with a tone of concern, "This better?"

"Yes." Lucca sighed with relief. "Thank you."

"Great!" Marle gave her a quick feel-good hug.

"Good. Alright," Crono nodded, "We'll keep the dust fighting to a minimum from here on out."

"We'll see about THAT." Marle giggled naughtily.

"Odd…" Lucca looked down, as Crono grinned over at Marle, before paying attention to Lucca's statement.

"What's odd?"

"This surface… with equal distances on both sides… Wonder what this was used for."

Crono shrugged, "Uh… maybe wagons? Or something?"

"This material though, hmm…" She walked around it a bit. "And the yellow lines change up ahead. Do you see?"

"Must be some religious symbol." Marle investigated it as well.

"God likes the color yellow?" Crono asked skeptically.

"And black and white?"

"Maybe," Marle shrugged, "From above it made a pattern?"

"It is a road." Alphonz interrupted. "They drove monstrous machines called 'vehicles' to and fro upon this surface. The yellow lines designate a seperation of the lanes. Think of it as a chessboard on a grand scale, almost."

"Like visual rules. Okay." Lucca nodded.

Crono followed up, "In other words, super wagons. 'Kay, I can get that."

"Somewhat." Alphonz bristled, "Ones that like to make cats into road kill."

"…It's bad when they invent a word just for the purpose of what type of dead object you are."

"Leeet's…. move on." Lucca started off, the others following. The road was littered with debris, turning it into a harsh-looking maze of metal and other such junk. An eerie, forboding sense of being watched, however, haunted the crew as they started forward. "Do you get the feeling that, uh, someone is watching?"

"Be quite wary," Alphonz padded along, avoiding shards of glass and metal that would very much hurt kitten paws, "There are foul creatures that lurk about this place. Disgusting things…"

Just as he spoke, a very large creature leapt out from a pile of debris, intending to ambush the group. Before it could attack Lucca, however, Crono brandished his sword across the monster, knocking it away. Recovering from being so startled, the others got a good look at it… At first sight it was a bit comical: it sort of screamed 'KILLER TOMATO', as it had bruised-looking maroon skin, green vestiges around the neck… it stood on conjoined legs on a single foot with an exposed, yellow and brown-splotched skull. The face had sunk-in eyes and pursed lips, letting off a most unworldly wail. It towered easily above the girls, who both drew weapons.

"W-what the hell is this thing?!" Lucca shrieked- she took aim and naturally shot at the skull. A chip of bone flew off, causing it to screech violently. It shot out a straw-like tentacle at Lucca, who swung her arm up. As soon as it touched, the open end drew out teeth and bit in hard. She let out a scream, as it began to draw blood at a very rapid rate.

"Get off my best friend!!" Crono slashed the tentacle clear off the creature, before swinging it through the narrow conjuction between body and head. The blow was enough to tear open flesh, causing the monster to screech, before tipping over with a monstrous crash. Before it could get up again, Marle shot off an arrow from her crossbow directly into the top of the skull. It stopped moving instantly and bled out sickly-looking, purple blood.

"God… you okay, Lucca?" Crono instantly tended to her, wincing at the sight of the wound.

"Y-yeah…" She was shaken, but with some first aid she got it under control. She took a minute to gaze over the fallen beast, absolutely disgusted. "Alphonz, what IS this?!?"

"A mutant of sorts." He flicked an ear, "Maneating creatures that draw blood for nourishment. They can drain a healthy man within a minute and a half… if Crono hadn't reacted so quickly there's little doubt you'd be in serious trouble. Mutants rather like to leap upon people from behind piles of debris…"

"That's AWFUL!" Marle shuddered, "But, mutants of WHAT?"

"I could not say. People? Animals? Whatever they were, there is little to identify them. No communicating with such things either, so the best course of action is to stay alert and stay as far away as possible. But… you handled exceedingly well."

"Greeeat. Any other tips you'd like to let us know about? Or should we just shoot first and ask questions never?"

"Let us exercise the second option."

"No complaints here!" Crono kept his sword handy, "Maybe I ought to lead now, Lucca."

She nodded, and they started off again behind him, trying to keep their eyes open.

Several close-calls later, the group reached the end of the paved ground, overlooking another massive field of ash that seemed endless and easy to get lost in. Without a guide it was seemingly hopeless, but Lucca was preoccupied with a much worse thought: "Oh God. I'll have to refill my prescription when I get home!"

"Somebody needs to take a vaccuum cleaner to this neighborhood." Marle huffed.

"Aren't enough bags in the free _or _communist world." Crono sighed…

"Well, let's get it over with. Goodbye, lungs, we loved thee…"

Alphonz quietly took the lead, leaving, at least, a visible trail to follow and seemed to know the way. The team quietly trusted his directions, even though the walk was long and hard. In some places the ash was heaped in dunes taller than a house, and it was tiring to walk in, but the cat kept determined. Finally, a looming structure came into view, in the shape of a great but severely damaged dome.

"Hey! What an odd building!" Marle smiled a little, trying to ease her own nerves.

"Astounding! The architecture here is… is amazing!"

"Amazing," Crono interrupted Lucca, "Until you take into account the fact it's _WRECKED_."

"But the wonders it had to hold before this…!"

"Let us enter and rid ourselves of wonder." Alphonz skirted in through the door.

"Good idea!" Lucca followed happily, before pausing to gawk at the walls.

"And, oh look, more metal…"

"Metal…" Lucca drooled.

Marle blinked, pointing at a girl, "Children!"

The raggedly dressed, dirty girl took off with a start, diving into the arms of a woman and man… All around sat people, staring in silence, dressed the same as the child. Crono sputtered, "People!"

"…dear god…" Lucca barely whispered.

"Well, at least in the future we haven't all died. We're just on the hairy edge."

"SSH!"

"…who are you?" A woman finally spoke.

"Err!" Lucca spoke nervously, "We're travelers!"

The people all gasped and began to mutter to each other. Crono leaned over and whispered, "D'ya know what you're doing, Lucca?"

"No, I don't." She smiled nervously.

"Juuust checking."

"Mama," The girl pointed at Alphonz, "They've gotsa kitty!"

"Oh, indeed they do! I haven't seen a cat in… for… for such a great time."

"Nor have I…" A man commented. They all broke out into clamoring about Alphonz, who mewed innocently.

"Something about this is very sad…"

"Just about everything about this is sad, Marle…"

"This is Alphonz." Lucca was sweating, "I'm Lucca, this is Crono, and Marle."

Alphonz leapt onto Crono's shoulder as an old man came up to the group, using a cane. Crono whispered to Lucca, "You want me to take over public relations?"

She sunk quietly behind him. "I'll take that as a yes…"

"Make way, make way… Where are you from? We never get travelers here."

"Eh? Oh. Ahm… somewhere to the west, I think. Over that patch of road over there."

All of the people gasped sharply. The old man was stunned, "You crossed the ruins?!?"

"Please don't tell me we violated sacred grounds."

"Hardly! Nothing is sacred about those vicious mutants!"

"True enough. Resilient, though, I'll give them that."

"You mean to say…" the man's eyes grew wide, "You killed them?"

"Eh heh. Kinda."

All the people began to gasp excitedly!

"It was really easy!" Marle shouted.

"Yeah!" Crono grinned, "All you have to do is hit them above the midpoint and BAM! Sushi for dinner!"

"DINNER?" Suddenly everyone crowded in on the group!

"Eeek!" Marle backed away.

"Woah!" Crono did much the same.

"Hm… you speak of great feats. My name is Doan."

"HEYA, DOAN!" Marle saluted, "I'm Marle!"

"Lucca…" She whimpered.

"Crono."

Doan chuckled at the sight of Marle, "Such a spirited youth."

"Oh yeah. You should see her on sugar."

"Sugar?" She exclaimed, "I **LOVE **sugar!"

"What's sugar?" The little girl crept up close. She suddenly had a lollypop put into her mouth.

"That's sugar!"

Doan exclaimed, trembling with excitement, "That's… that's… FOOD!"

"Uh… I have some more!" Marle produced a whole handful.

"… I think they'd like something more filling." Lucca dug around in her bag, All of the people looked on anxiously, as she produced a few sandwiches, some apples and two bottles of water. She laid them down before everyone and backed away nervously. "Enjoy… dig in."

They all leapt upon the food with vigor. The teens were startled, as the survivors quickly divvied up the food and ate ravenously. Crono muttered, "Talk about a lunch rush."

The little girl, however, stood by Marle, smiling, both with lollypops in their mouths.

"You people don't eat much, do you?" Crono laughed nervously.

"We haven't had food in AGES!"

"Good thing I brought lunch, huh?"

"There's… suppose to be food below, but nobody's ever returned…"

"Oooh!" Marle nodded, "We're good Samaritans! Let's go!"

"Down, Marle!" Crono caught her by the shoulder, "Remember the 'Nobody's ever returned' part? Yeah, very important."

"SO?!? We'll return, I swear. C'mon, Alphonz!"

The kitten leapt to the floor again and followed her. The little girl began equally dividing the lollypops she was given, so everyone had one. They happily unwrapped them and popped them in their mouths. Doan sucked on his, commenting, "Goow wuck!"

Crono sighed bitterly. "Welcome to my life of constant danger…"

Inside, Marle looked around. There were two doors made of heavy metal, though one was ajar. There were computer panels on either side, barely working with a soft glow. The only touch of comfort was a super-worn poster slapped on the wall in one corner, mentioning something about courage. Marle glanced around. "Door. One open, one shut."

"Lucca. Think we can get this one unlocked?" Crono gazed over the consoles.

She walked over and took a minute to read over the keys before pushing buttons carefully. It required a password - she put in a few of the usual suspects, but it refused. "Hmm… needs a password."

"Figures. Door number one it is, then." Crono walked through, and suddenly found himself at dizzying heights on a far-too-narrow for comfort pathway that very much allowed a person to see the depths below. Alphonz simply skirted around him and walked on the very edge of the path with perfect balance.

Lucca peered in and looked down, before shrieking. "OMIGOD~"

"Lucca!" Marle whined, "You can't be a social phobe, asthmatic, AND be afraid of heights at the same time! It's impossible!"

Lucca simply turned slightly green. Crono gasped, "Don't look down. Look straight ahead. Happy thoughts, damn me, **HAPPY THOUGHTS.**"

"Aaaah!" Marle broke into singing, squeezing around Crono and following Alphonz happily, "Domo domo domo, SMILE o misete… Odorou, Utaou…!"

"You're a piece of work, Marle." Crono barely followed behind her.

"Ya gotta go faster than that, silly!" She took his arm and urged him on, "Nothing to be afraid of, see? It ain't the falling you should worry about anyway!"

Crono nearly screamed. Alphonz smirked, "Indeed, 'tis the landing one needs to worry about."

"SHUT UP! PLEASE!!! I don't like heights! I'm not a phobic, but mother of…!"

"SSH!" Marle suddenly stopped him and took him into a tight hug, "Stop shaking and panicking! I won't let you go until you calm down, mister!"

He blinked, sweating and blushing.

"We'll stand here all day if we have to! Now get over it."

Alphonz watched in utmost silence. Crono grew increasingly more red. "J-just don't complain if… um…"

"I'm only gonna complain if you start shakin' all scared like again! Now you gonna walk like a man or am I gonna have to go by myself?!?"

"L-let's try that man option…" Crono shivered.

"I'm not gonna le you go until you release all that scared energy!"

"Okay. Give me about ten minutes…"

She rolled her eyes. "You honest?"

"Actually, it'll probably only be one, but I overestimate a lot."

"Then we'll wait exactly ten minutes."

"K-kay." Crono was now beet-red, hoping to god he could maintain control!

Finally, after ten minutes, she spoke calmly. "I'm gonna let go now, 'kay?"

He nodded. "Okay."

She slowly let go, keeping ahold of his hand for just in case. "Not too bad now, huh? Don't worry, I won't letcha get hurt or anything."

"Okay." He sighed dreamily and walked with her, perfectly content to the other side. He paid no mind to his surroundings, thinking such fantastically happy thoughts…

"Good. C'mon, Alphonz!"

"Miao!"

She came out at the top of another room. However, mechanical creatures noticed her, and began hulking over noisily. They certainly didn't seem friendly, so Marle exclaimed, "Metal… walking thingers! Like… this is something Lucca'd enjoy. But I don't think they like us very much!"

Crono drew his sword, "Of course not. That would mean we'd be lucky for once. Hey, tin men, over here!"

The robots split, half heading for the princess. Marle inexplicably reached into her poofy pants and actually drew her crossbow from it, defying all sense of logic and laws of science. She took aim, laughing darkly, "Bring it!"

"Crossbow in your…? Talk about wearing the pants in the family!"

"Prepare to die!" She shot one dead center in it's 'eye'. It ground to a halt and shot out sparks everywhere, before collapsing with a very loud clamor. Crono shrugged, and dived his sword deep into one of the robots, getting a horrible shock before pulling it back out. The robot collapsed like the first.

"Oh! Be careful!"

"Yeah, now you tell me."

"Try lopping parts off, instead!" Marle pegged another, as Crono wisely took her advice. Soon there was little left but a pile of scrap metal and parts, hissing and sparking. Outside, however, came a squeaky whimper, causing Marle to look up. "I hear a sound of distress. Oh dear!"

She somehow stuffed her weapon away in her pants again before hurrying out to Lucca, who was clinging to the edges of the path and inching along on her stomach. She sobbed, "I'm gonna die!"

"No you're not."

_Where DOES she have room for that?!? _Crono couldn't think of anything else, putting his sword away.

"Y-yes I am!"

Marle peeled her off and stood her upright, pulling her into a tight hug. "Now, we're going to sit here until you are comfortable…"

Fifteen minutes later, Lucca looked much improved. Marle smiled, letting her go but holding her hand. "Better?"

"I think so."

"Okay." Marle lead her to the door, smiling, "Don't be embarrassed! I had to do the same for mister whiny over here!"

"Hey! I only took ten minutes!"

"But you said you weren't afraid of heights. She did." Marle giggled. Crono suffered silent anguish. Marle continued, laughing, "C'mon everyone!"

They carefully navigated the rooms beyond, having to beat down some errant robots now and then, which Alphonz oddly refused to help with. Finally came doors clearly labeled storage, which they opened and wandered into. An overpowering odor swept upon them, causing all of them to plug their noses. Marle complained, "Yeeeeck! It stinks in here!"

"Oh, horseradish…" Lucca ran to the refrigeration chambers to find them broken. "…it's all rotten."

"Very much so. Eugh.." Crono turned green.

"So what're we gonna do?" Marle whined.

Alphonz took to running through the room, popping into tight corners and through cracks in locked cabinets. He eventually brought to Lucca a box of Twinkies. Lucca blinked at the package, "What the? Twinkies? What the heck is a Twinkie?"

Alphonz left and came back with a bag of sunflower seeds in his teeth, "Rumor tellth me dey are good foreber."

"Hurrah for Twinkies!" Marle cheered!

"I fear for what they put in there though." Crono shuddered.

"Hey!" Lucca took the bag next, "And sunflower seeds! Not bad."

"A moment, I believe there is yet another…" He leapt into a cabinet before pulling out several wrapped packages of instant ramen in various flavors, which Lucca collected happily. Crono and Marle looked on, stomachs growling.

"Noodles! Yay!"

"Hey, I could go for some of that right about now!"

"This stuff is for the folks upstairs!" Lucca tucked it all away in her bag, "We can eat when we get home!"

"Which will be _HOURS _from now, I bet!"

"I'm sure Marle has something to tide you over."

Marle shoved a lolly into Crono's mouth. He blinked, then smiled. "Thak 'oo."

Alphonz shook his head at the scene, before his eye caught something. "We are not done delving this metallic cavern. Come, I feel as if we've overlooked something… namely, a rat."

A rat's eyes sparkled with surprise, near the door.

"AAAAAAAAAAH! A RAAAAAAT!" Marle hid behind Crono.

"Wot? Oo a'aid o a wat?"

Marle screamed as Alphonz shot after it like a rocket, the two passing underneath her. She leapt up and clung to Crono, before the pair shot out onto the walkway. Lucca sighed, scratching her face, "Guess some things about cats, even enchanted, never changes… hm?"

"'SAVE MEEE!" Marle sobbed.

"'kay."

"IS IT GONE?!?"

"I think so." Lucca adjusted her glasses. "You can let go of _my _friend now."

"Phew!" Marle let go, shivering. Lucca passed a faint glare through her dirty glasses before following Alphonz. The cat closed the gap between he and the rodent, leaping upon him viciously. Though he was small, he dug his claws in so hard the rat shrieked.

"Spare me, O great lord!!"

"In return for some choice information, I may spare your throat, vermin."

"EEK! Anything for you!"

"The password to the console at the entrance of this labyrinth of metal: what is it?"

"Sube, sube!" The rat screamed.

"Sube. You speak honestly? For I can hunt you out of the walls and smite you if you lie."

"EEEK! I SWEAR, MY LORD!"

"I shall hold you true to your word. Let it not be a mistake."

"It's not!" The rat fled, terrified."

"…talking rats." Lucca blinked.

"RAAAAAT!" Marle screamed.

"Is our time period the only normal one? Wait… I take that back, we have the people Guardia castle hires."

"Alas, for I have claim to it all later! I hope my husband isn't assertive, cuz SOMEBODY has to fix it!"

"Well, er…" Crono scratched his head, "Solution to every mess and all that…"

"I'd HOPE so." Marle put her hands on her hips with an angry huff. "Wonder if anybody **bought **my hand in marriage yet. Yeeech!"

They started back, Crono asking, "I thought we stopped doing that?"

"My dad thinks I'm suppose to be some object to look at or something. I wouldn't be surprised!" She let out a stifled scream, "Oooh, he makes me _**SOOOO ANGRY!!!**_"

"Well… you did _kind of _run away. Mom would be pissed… well, probably is pissed at me about that kind of thing."

"But I did it for **Great Justice**!"

"They're parents, they don't accept **Great Justice**."

"Well! Marle threw her arms around Crono and Lucca's shoulders, "Couldn't let my buddies get into trouble without me!"

"Trouble?" Lucca groaned, "I got tarred and feathered…"

"And I got put up for execution, shortly thereafter being burnt to a crisp by -tank-. PLEASE tell me there isn't _MORE _trouble to get into."

"Always!"

"That trouble better be worth it!" He lamented.

"Always!"

Finally they reached the entrance area with the consoles and locked door. Lucca walked over and muttered 'Sube' to herself, entering it in. The computer accepted the code, and with a sharp hiss, the door opened. She jumped for joy, crying, "Woohoo!"

Lucca rushed in like a kid in a candy store. Marle giggled, "She really gets into this stuff, don't she?"

"Oh yeah." Crono expected more storage, "This is her heaven, minus mass destruction."

Instead, they found a huge computer with a screen and too many buttons for comfort. It hummed with active power, and Lucca squealed. She quickly powered it up, drooling at a welcome screen.

"Oooh!" Marle smiled. "…what is it?"

"A _**COMPUTER!**_" Lucca bellowed with a disturbing laugh.

Marle kept smiling. "I'm scared."

"That's a very good emotion to have right now. Hang onto it for a bit, I think we'll be here awhile." Crono trembled.

"Enter in the search data… Time gate." Lucca hit enter, causing the computer to pull up a graphical map of the area. It narrowed in onto a second dome, giving the title 'PROTO DOME.' Lucca cackled, with Marle cheering loudly.

"Yeah! You go, girl!"

"To the dome!" Lucca shouted energetically.

"Wow! I'd give up all my princess-y title for one ounce of your smarts, Lucca!"

"Aww, I'm sure you have your own brilliance tucked away here and there."

"Heh. Heh. Heh." Marle laughed flatly. "I'll take that. As a compliment."

"Heh. Heh. Heh." Lucca mockingly replied, "Good."

Crono looked between the two, Alphonz leaping onto his shoulder. Marle shook her head, peering at the computer. The shiny buttons… she uttered famous last words:

"Oooh, what does _this _button do?"


	8. Metaillo di Sonno

-1**Chrono Trigger: Redreamt**

_- VII -_

**Metallo di Sonno**

"Marle!" Lucca startled and slapped her hand away, "Don't touch!"

"Ow!" She pouted, having already pressed a button, "Don't hit me…!!"

The computer crunched numbers, before it pulled up a video. The group all stopped and watched silently, amazed.

"Visual Record Data," words written in green letters appeared on the screen steadily, "1999 – Day of Lavos. Beginning visual playback…"

The words lingered on screen momentarily before being erased, the screen filling with white static before clearing to the sight of a green world. The world was nearly idyllic in appearance, vast domes of glass towered in the distance while the camera focused on something closer: a woman wearing a short red dress and top, holding a small stick in her hand. Behind her were the sights of a fair in-progress, while beside her was a tall man dressed in a black suit, looking somewhat disgruntled.

"Thanks, Doug!" the woman smiled chipperly, "Now continuing with our live report from the Guardia Millenial Fair, I just happened to run into the head of the Agidyne Meteorogical Labs! Mr. Sharl has kindly agreed to answer some of the questions we've received from our viewers on Channel 5 News. Thank you for your time, Mr. Sharl!"

"Yes, yes, glad to be of assistance," the suited man responded, obviously less agreeable about the affair.

"Tell us, Mr. Sharl, do you think the recent odd electrical storms of late are anything to be worried over?" The woman extended the stick to the man.

"It's springtime. While our domes may be climate controlled, Mother Nature still eludes our grasp. It will rain when it rains and sometimes that will involve a bit of lightning."

"But isn't it at all strange that these storms form so suddenly and strike so viciously? And what about the recent tremors that have persisted the last few weeks, should we be on the lookout for a serious earthquake?"

"If you're suggesting, miss, that the Earth is about to go the way of Krypton, let me assure you that simply is not the case. We are still in the process of studying all the data we have been collec-"

Both individuals were interrupted as the ground began to tremble, the camera jostling around. After a moment the rumbling stopped suddenly, all returning to calm. There was something eerie about it all, however. Even the normal happy sounds of the fair came to a screeching halt. Just then, as quickly as the quake had stopped, it returned only with a terrifying strength. Screams were heard as people began scrambling off the fair rides, the camera panning around sharply in search of the epicenter. In the distance one of the domes collapsed into the earth before a massive explosion rocked everything, rubble seen flying in all directions.

Then came the sound. A horrifying chortling wail, accompanied by an enormous spike-shelled monstrosity clawing its way out of the now-gaping wound in the planet. Molten rock slid off it in vast, fiery sheets, the camera focusing in on it and abandoning the people nearby. The woman could be heard screaming, but it was soon drowned out by the tremendous roar of thousands of tiny shards of light being hurtled into the air from the creature's back. Time seemed to freeze a moment before the projectiles plummeted, arcing gracefully downwards to the surface. Briefly the camera caught the sight of the resulting cataclysmic chained explosions before the recording came to an abrupt halt, the screen cutting back to static.

Everyone stood in shocked silence. Marle was clinging closely to Crono, stammering. The young man breathlessly muttered, "God almighty…"

"'tis Lavos." Alphonz commented.

"Th... That thing... it just... blew up our PLANET!!"

"Yes. Recall how I spoke upon the 'End of time'. This, to me, comes quite near."

"Don't t-t-tell me you were I-in that mess." Lucca trembled all over.

"A mess it verily was! I shall NEVER set paw nor foot into that time again!"

"Mother fucker... just... what IS it?!"

"Little I can tell you, other than an insect and the name given to it."

"Why didn't ya SAY something, Alphonz?!?" Marle yelped.

"You were too busy playing in the soot."

"No way." Crono shook his head. "There's NO WAY that this is our future!"

"It 'tis." No solace was contained in the cat's voice.

"L… let's fix it!" Marle smiled widely, "Ya know how you went and fixed me by saving Leene?!"

"…find a way to get rid of Lavos before that day! Of course!" Lucca snapped her fingers.

"I can do that! The Hell I'm letting some damn bug blow up MY planet!"

"Alphonz?" Marle knelt down in front of him, "I know you're all sad and stuff, but won't you help us?"

Lucca nodded, "Your time splitting skills would be very useful in trying to get rid of that thing.

He turned his head away, slicking his ears back, "No. I cannot."

"But why?!" Marle nearly cried.

"Lavos is a creature menacing to MORTALS. I went through its wrath once to attempt to bring an end to my eternal punishment. Yet I emerged unscathed. I displace myself apart from the planet as a damned soul. I shall not help you, as there is no profit to me."

"What kinda **asshole **are you?" Crono stared down at him harshly, "You're just gonna sit by and let THIS happen? Those people are relatives of your FRIENDS!"

"I let down those 'friends' and have become such a monster…"

"Oh god," he rolled his eyes, "Not this again."

"Of all the greedy **bastards!**" Marle suddenly snatched him up tightly, "Here's the deal!

A. We'll get you a damned body! B. Get the HELL over Cecelia! And C. YER GONNA HELP US IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, BUSTER!"

Alphonz recoiled in shock. Crono warned, "Listen to her. Women are not to be trifled with, Alphonz."

"No threat of a mortal stands against me!" He hissed, "What are you going to do about that, hmm?"

With no warning, she took him and shoved him headfirst into her blouse. The cat instantly shrieked and wriggled violently, but she held him there soundly, shouting, "You'll stay there FOREVER, mister bashful!"

Alphonz shrieked and yelled in sheer panic. Crono and Lucca watched on, with the girl commenting: "Odd. Most men would like that."

"MERCY!" He shrieked, sobbing tearlessly, "I CANNOT GAZE UPON THE WOMANLY FIGURE IN SUCH A FASHION!"

She finally relented, pulling him free. "GOOD! Now remember that or you'll go there again!"

Lucca held back a laugh, "Gonna help us, kitty?"

"… I-indeed."

"Great! Well, we know where our portal is, ladies and gentlemen." Crono started back upstairs, "Let's get crackin on crackin Lavos!"

"Here, sir, this is all we found." Lucca passed the foods to Doan.

"Incredible! But…" He looked at the bag of seeds, "What are these… seeds?"

"Sunflowers it seems!" Marle fanned her arms out, "You can plant them and get more and more… and more and more and more!"

She began dancing, chanting. Doan got more and more excited the more and more Marle said the words more and more. Crono interrupted, "Easy, Marle. Don't give him a heart attack!"

"And MANY more!" She cheered.

"Sunflowers!" All of the survivors shouted.

"We shall plant them at once! Thank you! Thank you so very much!"

"Eh heh. Marle's idea." Crono scratched his head, "We just followed her."

"Nah!" She hugged her friends, "Couldn't have done it without my buddies!"

"Hey, watch it, you're knocking my glasses off, you loon?" She laughed.

"You all are…." Doan smiled a little, "Different from us."

"We're healthy." Lucca put her glasses back in place.

"Heal-thy? Sounds dangerous. But a nice ring to it!"

"…er…"

"Hope you enjoyed your lollypops!" Marle giggled.

"We did!" Doan nodded. "Where are you three headed to now?"

"Proto dome, sir." Lucca tried to get some of the ash off her glasses.

"You'll have to pass through the labs to get there… I think you could use this." Doan handed over a key to Crono.

"Er… thanks." He took it, "How's this gonna help us again?"

"It's a key to a motorcycle I used to ride when I was your age." He winked, "Back when there was a few hot chicks left!"

"Ooo-kay…"

"But," a man commented, "It was a lot more fun to ride when it was turned on…"

The woman next to him hit the back of his head, "They don't need to know that!"

"…you people don't get out much, do you?"

"Heavens, no! The ash is killer on our asthma!" Doan coughed.

"That's not exactly what I meant, but okay." Crono tucked the key in a pocket. "Well, sorry to leave so quick, but we've got a bit of a mission in front of us. Y'all take care now, ya hear?"

"Plant those seeds!" Marle chimed.

"An' more an' more," the little girl giggled.

"And more and more!" Crono and the rest headed for the exit. The people chanted the words behind them, excitedly.

Marle asked when they got outside, "What'd he mean by 'more fun to ride'…?"

"Question better left unanswered." Crono laughed uneasily, "I just hope I can figure out what a motorcycle is."

Finally they reached more ruins with quite a bit of road between the old, completely destroyed buildings. As they approached, there was a shiny object… on two wheels with handles, gleaming metal, engine, and a seat and sidecar was the fabled motorcycle that once picked up chicks by the dozen. Lucca nearly orgasmed, "A REAL AUTOMOBILE."

"Is THIS thing a motorcycle?" Crono looked it over.

"Kinda small," added Marle.

"Somebudda's touchin' our sweet ride!" A gang of unruly robots scrambled out to the group. Lucca shrieked in extra delight.

"REAL ROBOTS!"

"Real robots wih REAL guns, Lucca!" Crono readied his sword.

"…man, we supposta be evil?" One of the bots paused. None knew the answer, so they shouted, "Excuse us. HUDDLE!"

They whispered for awhile before nodding. Then they whipped around, shouting, "Okay! ATTACK!"

"Yo!" A commanding voice cried, "Hold yo' asses!"

The robots all jumped, as a revving sound and the roar of an engine drowned out all other noise. From down the road came racing an oversized… tricycle, that squealed to a sharp halt between the robots. With that, it transformed itself into a robot, amazingly different from the others.

"Big brother!" The robots all cheered.

"GAH!" Lucca shook with excitement, as Marle hid behind Crono.

"Yo yo yo, my black brother bots!" The newest one posed, "How's it hangin'? Whoa, looks like we got some WHITE folk 'ere!"

"The silliness continues…" Crono stared in utmost disbelief. Lucca looked enthralled, in that insane, 'I-want-to-dissect-you way…

"The name's Shaft, white muthafucka's! Johnny Shaft."

"Big brother's soooo cool!"

"Crono! I'm scared!" Marle whimpered.

"Don't worry. It's just a Big Black Guy Not Named Ben."

Lucca drooled, "The… the mechanics! His wheels! His gears!"

"Who tha fuck you supposta be, woman?" Johnny looked over, annoyed.

"Lucca Ashtear."

One of the robots screamed, "I'M BASED OFF A TOASTER MADE BY THAT WOMAN. BUT SHE'S WHITE! AAAAH!"

The robot burst into flames, with the others backing away. Johnny glanced at it through the edge of his glasses, "That boy was always getting' on mah nerves, e-ne-way. So what brings you folks into our 'hood? Gonna try'n take our rights 'way like you always doin'?"

"No!" Marle blinked. "Just passing through. Hee."

"Yeah RIGHT you jes passin' through! You 'ere to take our wimmin, ain't ya?"

"No, actually, I think we're swimming in women already." Crono looked among the girls.

"Yeah right." Johnny scoffed, "Well then what you fuck's doin down 'ere?"

"The name calling…!" Lucca suddenly pulled out her toolkit with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Down, Lucca! Down!" Crono panicked.

"Sssh!"

"Let me handle this, 'kay?"

Lucca stood innocently until he looked away. Then she _disappeared._

"Ah, ehem… listen, my black brotha!" Crono tried to speak his language, "We jes down 'ere a use that bike and MOVE our asses down tha line."

"I hear THAT. You wanna steal our ride, huh?"

Lucca re-appeared behind him, flipping open her tool case.

"HEY BIG BRO!" The other robots screamed.

"Now what'choo fussin' bout now, boy?!?" He grumbled.

"BEHIND YOU!"

"Wha- AAAARGH!" Lucca abruptly started to disassemble Johnny in a most brutal fashion. Bolts and washers flew everywhere, as pieces clanked into a messy pile. Crono and the others were shocked.

"Thus, Lucca does to the machine what serial killers do when they maul their victims…"

"WOW!" Lucca panted, finished disassembling Johnny, "I think I can now make myself a Tricyclebot when I get home!"

"AHH! FLEE!" The rest of the robots tore off for the hills.

"I'm still scared, Crono!" Marle whimpered.

"You know, Marle, I think any sane person _would _be."

"Alright!" Lucca stashed her tools, "Let's go! … how we all gonna fit on his thing? I mean, here's a sidecar, but…"

Both of the girls looked at each other with glassy stares, "Someone has to sit with the driver."

"Let's see," Lucca grinned, "Who would be more helpful with the electronics and engineering of the design?"

"But you're smaller and would fit easier into the side car. MISS asthmatic."

"Easy, ladies…"

"So, Crono!" Marle giggled. "Who's gonna sit where?"

"First off, does anyone here know how to **drive **this thing?"

Lucca raised a hand. Marle whispered to Crono, "Don't trust her! She's crazeeee!"

"What, _you _want to drive?"

"READY?!" Marle revved the engines. Lucca was in he sidecar clinging to Alphonz, while Crono was hanging onto Marle.

"I wasn't making my decision when I said that!!!"

Marle took off at blinding speeds across the pavement. Lucca sunk deep into the sidecar, turning green, along with Alphonz who began howling. Crono screamed, fearing for his very life, "Dear God, save us all!"

She brought the machine around a narrow corner, driving like she had one at home. Not toning it down at all, she narrowly missed piles of debris and skidded around corners. Crono could do nothing but scream along with Alphonz's dismayed howls. Marle laughed, "Don't be scared! Nothing bad will happen!!!"

"How do you know?!" Lucca sobbed.

"…I don't!" She spotted the end of the road, and -floored- it. Crono could only scream for his mommy as Marle hit an unexpected ramp, causing the vehicle to go momentarily airborne. In the few quiet seconds of flight, Marle blinked. "Huh. That's new."

After the impact of shrieking steel and victims, the ash flew about in a great cloud before eventually settling. The motorcycle spun its wheels uselessly. Marle lied around in the dust before suddenly sitting up, and coughing. "WOW! That was cool!!"

"HACK!" Alphonz was busy losing his lunch to comment.

Crono sat up and screamed at Marle, "You almost got us KILLED!"

"BUT WE'RE ALIVE!" She suddenly clambered over, talking as she got ever closer, "Don't you love that RUSH when danger gets close?!? The pounding of your heart as you see your life flash before your eyes?!"

"Marle, you're freaking me out…"

"THE ROAR OF ADRENALINE WHEN **DEATH **IS UPON YOU?!" She now was over him completely, "It's called fun, silly. Teehee."

"Fun doesn't normally involves brushes with death and or the breaking of the SPEED LIMIT." He pointed at a sign that was clearly marked '35'.

"It is on my watch! I'm the princess, so I break the laws!"

"That is _SO _power abuse."

"Whee!" Marle threw herself back into the ash, rolling about in it. She laughed her blonde head off, "I don't think I've ever had this much fun!"

"I pray we never have this much 'fun' again." Crono stood up and went over to Lucca, "I hope Lucca's asthma hasn't killed her now!"

Lucca unfortunately didn't move much. Alphonz was busy nudging her, which at least seemed to keep her breathing. Marle gasped and came over, scooping her up. "Uh oh! We can't have a dead scientist, now can we? Time to… HAUL ASS!"

"Never, NEVER shall I take a ride with that woman in control!" Alphonz followed along, hacking out ash.

"Next time, Lucca drives!"

"Aw, but she'd be no fun!"

"Can we worry about that when she's NOT in immediate danger of suffocating?!"

"You're so tense…!"

Finally they reached the next dome, where Marle set Lucca down who was wheezing violently. Crono, instantly trained to this occurance, immediately opened a certain pocket in Lucca's bag and pulled out an emergency shot to open the poor girl's airways. Giving her a dose, he carefully patted her on the back. "Easy there…"

"Oh god…" She wheezed, "I can't wait to go home."

"You gonna make it?" Crono was severely concerned.

"We cross our fingers…" She took awhile to just breathe before stabilizing and getting up. Gazing around the dome, she saw the inevitable locked door… but also something sitting in a corner. She gasped sharply in surprise.

"What is it?" Marle glanced over.

"R…R…ROBOT!"

Indeed, in the corner sat a very dusty, broken down robot of a brass color. Gleaming eyes of many rats glared back at the group, having chewed through the object's wires and no doubt nesting within. Marle jumped onto Crono with a shriek, "AAAH! RATS!"

"Allow me." Alphonz leapt in after the rats, which all tore off into the walls with shrieks. He soon emerged, shaking off dust and rust, scampering back over to the trio.

"Good thing we have Alphy!" Marle eased, crawling off Crono.

"Eh heh." He blushed. "Yep."

Lucca stumbled for it as if it were the holy grail. Alphonz observed quietly, "It appears to be broken."

"I CAN FIX IT!" Lucca -screamed-.

"Well, yeah, we knew that. Do we -want- to fix it, though?" Crono scratched his head, "I mean… we haven't exactly had good luck with these things recently."

"What if it's evil?" Marle clamored.

Lucca shook her head. "I'll make it so it isn't. They aren't evil by choice… somebody had to have made them that way somehow…"

"…hate to see the human that made Johnny then." Crono coughed.

Lucca shrugged and went to work. Removing the paneling, she worked to clear out the rat nests, with a little help from Alphonz. In the meantime, Crono took the chance to sit down and really calm himself, while Marle tried the locked door to no avail. There was a loose panel nearby, though, a passageway for the rats… after some long work and time, Lucca wiped the sweat off her brow, putting the head back together. She turned it on and backed away, "There we go… this should do it!"

The robot produced a small whirring. Shortly after, it made a great grinding noise as it rose to its feet. It stood still a moment before going absolutely nuts, causing the party to back away, flinching. However, Alphonz watched in calm silence. It slowly came to a halt, standing, and looked at everyone in the room.

"H-hi." Marle squeaked.

"…greetings, mistress. What is your command?"

"Huh? Lucca, what do I do?!?"

Lucca stepped forward, adjusting her glasses, "Identify yourself, please."

"Processing… Serial number R66-Y."

"KICKASS!" Lucca jumped.

"Aw," Marle frowned, "That won't do at all?"

"Why not?!?"

"Try and say it five times fast." Crono sighed.

"R66-Y R66-Y R66-Y…" Lucca was confused. "Meh? Am I suppose to be hearing something?"

Marle was stunned. "Her mouth moves faster than I can think."

"Yeah. I only wish it could move as fast as -she- thinks. Listen, Lucca, we ain't gonna be able to remember a serial number."

"Fine," Lucca groaned, then addressed the robot, "R66-Y, let your databases show my friends are nimrods. Your new name is Robo, clear?"

"Hey!" Marle complained.

"Processing… data storage complete. Your companions are now categorized as nimrods. New name is Robo."

"Perfect. I'm Lucca, I fixed you!"

"Aff. Madam Lucca repaired me."

"Madam? No…" She shook her head. "Just Lucca."

"Neg. That would be rude."

"But I HATE formal titles! Don't you, Marle?"

"Oh yeah," she giggled, "Hate them."

"…understood, Lucca."

"If it would make you happy, call me anything you want. So, how are you, erm, functioning?"

"Core systems at 80% and rising. Weapons system at 20%. Movement systems at 75%," he moved an arm with a screeching sound, "And rising. Overall system status: nominal."

"I suppose I can do a better job when I can BREATHE." She took out her inhaler and took a dose.

"That gate would be REAL handy by now." Crono of course was instantly nervous for Lucca.

"It lies beyond the door…" Alphonz looked at it, then a loose panel, "But, a panel pried loose would allow me entry into the power grid so I may power it on."

"Okay, Robo?" Lucca pointed, "Peel off that panel there."

"Aff, Lucca." He walked over and ripped it off with ease, "What shall I do with it?"

"Put it down over there." She pointed.

"Aff, Lucca."

"She's enjoying Robo too much." Marle sighed. Alphonz crawled into the wall.

"It's kinda wrong that you can just order him around like that." Crono sighed as well.

"Oh, sorry guys. Thank you, Robo!"

"It is my duty to obey."

Alphonz cast a strong spectrum spell, that instantly brought the room to life, causing the door to swing open. He stumbled out, a huge ball of static-y fur. Everyone stared and threw their hands over their mouths. Marle broke out giggling, "Alphonz! Look at you!"

"Silence your laughter…" He growled.

"S-sorry, Alphonz. It's just…" Crono fought hard to stay composed.

"Alphonz," Robo looked over, "You have developed significant amounts of static electricity. Shall I remove it?"

"No, thank you. I shall be waiting for you all at the End of Time." He disappeared with an ear-shattering BAMF.

"End of time?!? Aren't we…?" Lucca stammered.

"?" Robo looked around. "Alphonz has traveled through a disruption in the time-space continuum. Destination unknown."

"Don't worry about it, Robo," Crono sighed. "Knowing him, we'll find out pretty soon."

"Yeah, he does that. Well," Lucca hacked, "Before my airways snap shut, let's go."

Marle let out a soft 'ooh', then asked, "How close is Lucca to dying RIGHT NOW, Robo??"

"…Subject Lucca is at 63% operating capacity for her lungs. Status: Very not good."

"Very not good is a status?" Crono asked in surprise.

"Aff."

"COOL!" Marle giggled, "I wanna hear the other statuses!"

Lucca let off a sharp gasp before collapsing. Marle pointed at her, "What about now?!?"

"...Subject Lucca is really, -really- very not good. Suggest immediate transport to an area with clean air and fewer 'nimrods.'"

"Hey!"

"Hello, Marle."

"Hello, Robo!"

"Hello headache." Crono groaned. "Let's leave, please. Robo, could you carry Lucca?"

"Aff, Crono." Robo gently picked her up. "Now what, Crono?"

"Just follow us." Crono dug out that gate key. "Assuming I know how to use this thing…"

"Aff, Crono."

As soon as they got near, the gate swung open. Marle cheered, adding, "Hey! He's got a buddy so I got mine!"

She swept Crono off his feet and carried him in. Robo responded, "Aff, Marle."

The gate closed behind them silently.


	9. Concluisone de Tempo

**Chrono Trigger: ReDreamt**

_- VII -_

**Conclusione de Tempo**

The travelers emerged into an area noted by it's pure silence. Above them lay no sky, simply an endless abyss of stars that shone brightly in absence of any strong sources of light… a pretty pale portal glimmered behind them as they stepped out onto dark cobblestone. Fences lined the miniscule area, and a door leading to nowhere stood down below. Marle gasped quietly as she and Crono gazed about at the nothingness surrounding them.

"Hellooooo Twilight Zone." Crono blinked in surprise.

"Oooh." Still holding the boy, Marle walked to a gate and kicked it open with a clamor. From further on, a man standing before a light post in dark clothing snapped awake with a start.

"Oh! W-who's there?"

"Oh! Scuse us!" Marle sat Crono down carefully, "Just some passerby."

Robo followed along behind Marle. "Shall I place Lucca next to Crono, Marle?"

"Uhh… why not put her in the corner? Somebody needs to sit with her while she recovers, and dig out her inhaler for her, Robo!"

"Aff, Marle." With the utmost care, Robo did as instructed.

"Ah hah!" The old man grinned, raising a shaky finger, "Time travelers!"

"Eh heh…" Crono scratched his head. "Kinda, yeah."

"Heh, this is the End of Time." The man spoke in a gravely, yet gentle voice, "More than three through a gate, and you wind up here."

"Oh now THERE'S a handy rule."

"Hey, I didn't make it up." He chuckled, "I just enforce it."

"Great. Our timeline is being watched over by some guy in a coat and tophat."

"Hehe! Yes, indeed." The man glanced around, "Now, there was an unfortunate mage waiting for you… where did he go?"

"Alphonz? That's a good question." Crono called, "Hey, Alphonz?!?"

The cat came through the doorway with a mew. Crono blinked, looking over the edge. "You came out of a door... that leads into…

"Ah, yes, Alphonz. How's that rascal doing today?"

"Crying like an infant since I blew him apart yet again."

"Heh heh! This is just like old times. It's great to have you back."

"I have business with these people. So I can only stay until called upon."

"Fine by me!"

"So you two know each other, huh?" Crono looked between them, "Care to introduce me to the new guy, Alphonz?"

Alphonz nodded, "This is Gaspar. Watcher of time. I reside here when I grow weary of the world."

"Well, you're just one big bundle of happy emotions, you know that?" Crono was starting to grow depressed himself.

"I became aware of time distortions while in the depths of my own misery, sitting upon Cecelia's tombstone…"

"That was an annoying mess you made!" Gaspar scolded lightly, "We had to stitch the very fabric of time back together after your first trip!"

"Oh c'mon," Crono sighed, "Give the gloom a rest, man."

"Misery distorts time. Ask anyone."

"Harhar," Gaspar chuckled, "But I heard you laughing not a minute before they came!"

Lucca made a small groaning noise as she looked around dizzily. "…where am I? Great… I died…"

"Welcome to the End of Time, Lucca." Robo made sure she was sitting upright.

"…end of time? Oh… so this is-" she coughed "-he meant."

"Aff. Chronometer currently reads both zero hour and infinity. It is very confusing."

"Don't-" Cough "-worry about it."

"You okay, young lady?" Gaspar looked at her with concern.

"I need my inhaler." Robo passed it over, which she took eagerly. "Oh, thank you! Ah.."

Marle gazed about, before opening the door and peeking in. Her head disappeared into it unnervingly, before gasping, "Oooh! Bunny!"

She wandered right in, leaving the door ajar. Crono looked freaked, as Alphonz followed. "Excuse me. I may need to shield the young maiden."

"Heheh…!" Gaspar chuckled.

"'Scuse me a moment, I don't like what that implied." Crono followed in nervously.

Lucca, Robo, and Gaspar sat in silence, until the old man smiled warmly. "So, nice weather, eh?"

"Hi, bunny bunny!" Marle waved, as Alphonz stood before her. Well, maybe not a bunny, but a furry creature with high-set, pointed ears stood before them with beady eyes and buck teeth. It was busy crying into its small paws.

"Why is there a… here at…"

"Meet the Master of War…" Alphonz smirked. "My ally, Spekkio."

"Y-you bastard!" Spekkio wiped away years, "You first come in and beat me up and then bring- I MEAN… NEWCOMERS? BAH! I didn't invite you fools in, you're breathing all my quality air!"

"Oh, so now the rabbits speak too?" Crono blinked, "Jeez, what is it with the cute furry animals and the English language?"

"I am NOT a rabbit!" The thing screamed, "I AM THE MASTER OF WAR! Watch that tongue or I'll pry it right out of your head, boy!"

"Eeek!" Marle shrieked, "Violent!"

"As for Alphonz Geoffery Gustavhus being an ally? FORGET IT. That bastard is no friend of mine and never will be in a thousand million eternities because of what he did!"

"Alphonz, what did you do to the bunny?"

"I'M NOT A BUNNY!" Spekkio frothed, "He's the only goddamn Prismatic Mage in all of time to learn his magic without consulting ANY resources! Not even ME! FORBIDDEN ARTS, I TELLS YA, YOU STUPID FLEA-BITTEN FURBAG!"

"I am one of very, very few beings who have mastered Prismatic elements," Alphonz looked proud, "And I am one of the five self-taught."

"Spiffy. I think you angered the… uh… not-a-bunny."

"Wait!" Marle smiled, "It's a Poyozo!"

"IT'S SPEKKIO YOU TWAT!"

"Can you teach us magic?!?" Marle smiled, "I mean I know some…"

"MAGIC?!? WHY OUGHT-" Spekkio paused a moment and looked her up and down reeeal close. "…For such a gorgeous maiden? Why, hey, you came to the right place, sweetie! Y'know, I always thought ice was mighty sexy. So you can be ice!"

"Oooh!"

"Woah." Crono was taken back, "You mean _we _can learn magic?"

"Yes. Now SSH! You can be THUNDER. BUT FIRST!!" Spekkio waved at the room, "Walk around the room, three times, clockwise, against the wall. NO CHEATING. You start all over if you fail! GO!"

"…Er… 'kay." Crono and Marle did so quietly, making three slow laps around the room. Spekkio looked on, nodding now and then, until they made it back to him.

"Very good! So now I shall teach you magic!"

"Yay!" Marle cheered in delight.

Spekkio twirled around on one foot, There was a burst of frosty chill around Marle; With a second twirl a bolt of lightning was dropped 'pon Crono's head, nearly knocking him over. He shouted, in shock, "Holy mother of…!"

"So…" Marle shivered, "When do we learn magic?"

"You just DID! Wanna try it out, punks?"

"I'm very afraid to, actually…" Crono shook off the shock.

"It'll be okay!" Marle was undyingly optimistic as usual, "Trust me. Let's do this thang!"

"Right!" Spekkio instantly brought down upon everyone in the room a strong bolt of lightning. Marle yelped, and Alphonz instantly turned into a puffball. Crono flinched.

"Oh yeah?! Well try **THIS **on for size!" Crono responded with his own lightning attack.

"Yeow!"

"Ice!" Marle cast it upon the Poyozo.

"Brr!"

Alphonz suddenly drew in power, fur bristling. Spekkio shrieked, "OH NOES!"

The feline hit the Master of War with a beam of prismatic magic. The little guy had his fluff nearly burnt off, collapsing over backwards. Crono and Marle stared in the utmost horror, as Spekkio roasted, "ACK! MOTHER OF PEARL! … ugghnh. Scary thing… he was stronger as a human."

"I'm starting to reconsider that body thing." Crono backed away a step.

"Word of advice! Don't stick around if he starts laughing!" Then, with no issue at all, Spekkio leapt back onto his feet. "Well if you get more folks who need magic, bring 'em on in!"

"I think we have two outside, actually…"

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU STANDING AROUND FOR, MR. LEADFOOT? DRAG 'EM IN ALREADY YA PISSBAG!"

Marle called out sweetly, "Robo, dear, bring Lucca here, please!"

"Aff, Marle. Come, Lucca."

"Uh…" Lucca got up and followed, stopping in the room. Spekkio looked her over with squinty eyes.

"What a stupid, unflattering-looking nerd girl! It would have been more appropriate to make you lightning! BAH, SCREW THAT! Fire's YOUR card!"

Lucca gasped, startled, as she grew uncomfortably warm…

"And you! …" Spekkio pointed at Robo, walking up to him. He looked him over, then walked around him entirely. He then screamed at the others, "What in the HELL is this suppose to be?!?"

"Temporal life form is unstable. Detect high levels of intense distortions in the time-space continuum."

"Uh," Lucca adjusted her glasses, "This is our robot, sir."

"_**BLASPHEMY!**_" Spekkio jumped up and down in rage, "Since he ain't alive he can't learn REAL magic... so let's call his skills... Darkness! He's kinda neutral but not verging on Alphonz territory!"

"?" Robo took a moment to respond, "Powered attacks do not have elemental nature."

"SHADDUP!"

"Aff, temporal life form."

"IT'S SPEKKIO!"

"Aff, Spekkio."

"Thank you! _MAKE ME A LATTE! __**NOW**__!!_'

"With extra cream, Spekkio?"

"YES! I HAVE A HEADACHE."

"It's cuz you're so angry," Marle observed.

"I'LL TELLS YE WHEN I BE ANGRY!"

"This guy MUST be related to Alphonz!" She sighed.

"… Latte made." A section of Robo's armor separated, with a holder and a lovely little coffee cup inside. It steamed and smelled absolutely delicious. After Spekkio snatched it, he closed back up. The angry war god chugged it all down in one gulp.

"Wow!" Lucca was impressed, "Got any hot chocolate??"

"CAFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEINE!" Spekkio spun around like a hurricane.

"Aff, Lucca. But… according to chronometer, it is approximately 200 years old."

"No thanks, then."

"That's some ooold java." Crono glanced nervously over at Spekkio.

"So," Lucca glanced at him as well, "Is this guy somebody spe- GAAAH!"

Lucca was instantly alight, with Robo thus dutifully putting her out. Spekkio screamed, "'COURSE I'M SPECIAL!"

"Ahmm…" Crono inched for the door, "…well, we'll be leaving now. Thanks for the...ah...magic."

"RUN, BOY, RUN!" Spekkio cackled and dropped a lightning bolt near Crono's left foot. He leapt out with Marle and Lucca close behind. The war god bellowed with dark laughter, holding out the empty cup. Robo took it from him, glancing around.

"There is no waste container available for this refuge, Spekkio."

"Blow it out your ear!"

"Neg. I do not have ears."

"THEN WRAP IT UP IN A BOW AND GO GIVE IT TO GASPAR!"

"Aff, Spekkio." Alphonz leapt onto Robo and rode him out. Soon the robot walked up to Gaspar. "Spekkio instructed me to wrap up this refuse in a bow and give it to you."

"Why how sweet of him! Thank you, and your name was?"

"Robo."

"Robo, that's an easy name. When you get old you start forgetting!" Gaspar chuckled. "Lively bunch, Alphonz."

"Yes, quite… it's already been a whirlwind of events, so to speak."

"Come now, old friend!" Gaspar offered an arm out, upon which the kitten walked to his shoulder. "Let me hear about your adventures."

"Hey, Robo!" Lucca waved at him. The robot came over without a word. "Thanks for the fire rescue demonstration. But, I think…"

She glanced over at Crono and Marle, who were starting to look rather tired, especially without a thing in their stomachs for the longest time. The princess even let out an uncharacteristic, long yawn. Lucca looked back, "That everyone's going to need a nap. You can shut down for awhile, right?"

"Aff, Lucca."

"Alright, let's sit in the corner so we're out of the way and you do that." Lucca sat down after Robo took a seat. "Goodnight, Robo!"

"Goodnight, Lucca."

She gave a soft yawn and a stretch before leaning against him and closing her eyes. Soon the others found a place to rest as well, with Marle sleeping on the opposite side of the lamppost from Gaspar. Eventually Alphonz too retired for sleep, slipping into Lucca's bag and curling up.

Some time later, Marle sat up with a great, long yawn. When she woke up, she wasn't at least bit dismayed that the 'sky' didn't change, but shouted cheerfully, "Good morning, everybody!"

"Good morning, young lady!" Gaspar tipped his hat.

Crono snored loudly, while Lucca was slumped right next to Robo. While mostly offline, he was keeping an eye on her like a good little automation. Alphonz's tail was the only part of him visible, hanging out of the bag like a tassel. Marle whined, "Aww, everybody's asleep!"

"Easy enough to fix, hmm?"

"Yeah!" Marle crawled on her hands and knees over to Crono. She poked his nose playfully, "Wakey wakey!"

"Uhn…" He turned away, "…just a little longer, Mom…"

Marle giggled. "Time to wake up, mister, we got stuff to do today!"

Crono slowly woke up with a great stretch, "Right in the middle of my dre- … oh, right. Forgot I was here."

"Finally! Good morning!"

"I knew it. You _are_ a perky morning person."

"Uh-oh. Does that bother you?"

"Er… no, just an observation."

Gaspar chuckled ever so quietly. _A cuter pair I've yet to see!_

"Okay, because if you want, I can be mean and grouchy!" She put on a playfully angry face. "Grr."

"No, that's alright." He laughed a little. "Did that with Dad. Rather not relive the experience."

"Okay then! Should we bother to wake up our scientist?"

"Ehm… let her rest just a little longer. She deserves the extra snooze. We need to plan what we're gonna do next, anyway."

"No way in _**HELL **_you're making me go home." Marle giggled sweetly.

"Eh heh. Yeah, probably best to let your dad cool of just a weee bit." Crono shuddered, "No, we need to decide what to do next in regards to Lavos."

"Figure out what started the mess, of course!"

"That's -exactly- what I was thinking. Got any clues as to where to start, because apart from a date I think we're pretty much outta hints."

"Umm…" Marle thought a moment, "Maybe we need to ask Alphy!"

"Or Old Father Time over there."

"Hehe," Gaspar shook his head, "You might have better help from the mage… My mind is still pretty grindy this early in the night."

Marle looked up at the non-sky. "How can you tell?"

"When I feel tired, it's night!"

"Hey, good theory!"

Crono muttered, "I prefer setting my biological clock by the sun, but alright."

"Okay then." Marle turned and clapped her hands together, making kissy noises, "Here, kitty kitty! Alphy!"

Alphonz's ear perked up in the bag, and his tail swished.

"Kitty, kitty, kitty!"

Alphonz lethargically dragged himself from the bag, padding over. He crawled into Marle's lap and curled back up, going straight back into deep sleep. Marle shook her head, "Somebody's a sleepy kitty!"

"You know, Marle, that really does just go for most felines."

"Huh. What do you think he's dreaming about?"

"Ten cents says Cecelia."

Marle shrugged. "Probably. Hey, Alphy, you awake?"

He mumbled, "…enough, why?"

"Crono's got a question for you!"

"Yeah. We… uh… kinda need to know where to go next to find out about Lavos."

"…need to inquire of the mage Magus… he has connections." Alphonz yawned. "If not then try prehistoric times… ZZZ…"

"Hey," Crono glanced nervously at Marle, "Isn't Magus the guy the carnival suppose to celebrate the _defeat_ of?"

"Yeah…"

"Yeah, this rapidly fills me with trepidation. I've heard a few legends about him. He's level nine bad shit."

"Alphonz, you're a mage… do you know lots about him?"

"I speak not his name… zzz… for I fear he shall appear."

"That's a very, very bad thing that just slipped into mind." Cold sweat ran down Crono's forehead.

"What? The fact we'll all get _KILLED _or something worse?"

"No, I think you just about hit it on the head there, Marle."

"…in second-hand company for a long time… Zzz… wonder if Flea is still around…"

"And what's this talk of fleas?!?" Marle looked concerned.

"…itchy…"

"You've got fleas? Aw man, Alphonz! We're gonna have to give you a bath!" Crono groaned.

"Not FLEAS…. Zzz… mage… magician… Flea. Once in company… second hand to… Magus. Zz…"

"ACK!" Marle's eyes grew wide, "You were OWNED by that guy?!?"

"Hoo boy." Crono rubbed his head, with a growing headache, "This rapidly becomes more and more complicated."

"Well I 'spose we have a good guide when the time comes to find that Magus dude."

"Oh yay. A guide! Now if only we could get someone who could f- …" Crono paused, glancing away in thought. "That's something I'm going to so follow up on later."

"Huh?"

"Well, it's just that the frog... Frog... had some serious mad skills with the sword. I wonder if he'd be up for, y'know, maybe helping us if we have to fight with this Magus guy."

"Oooh, I love froggies!"

"You'll love Frog, then. He's almost as tall as you and speaks.

"AHH! COOL!" Marle squealed in delight, "So we have an enchanted cat and we're gonna meet a big Froggie! How cool! Maybe while we're at it, we can learn how to undo poor Alphonz's so-called 'curse'."

"Well, we've basically got all the time in the world. We can tackle each thing separately... assuming we don't die." Crono laughed exceedingly nervously.

"Of course we won't!"

"You now, I really wish I had your optimism some days.

She instantly hugged him and shouted, "ENERGY TRANSFER!"

"Hey!" He burst out laughing, "That's not how it works!"

She giggled, "Then how DOES it work?!?"

"Ask Lucca. That's her field, not mine."

"But she's asleep!"

"Heh, guess she is. We need to wake her up soon, anyway. Can't travel with a sleeping scientist, although... we also can't travel in groups of four... so that means either we have to make two groups, or someone has to stay here."

"Hey, Gaspar?" Marle glanced over.

"Hmm?"

"Does Alphonz count as an extra portal-person?"

"He makes his own, right?" Gaspar scratched his chin, "He's never used a pre-existing portal… but if you did bring him through one, it'd apply, in normal circumstances."

"In other words, yeah, he counts. So kitty'll have to wake up if he wants to go with a group of three."

Marle shook him lightly, "Wakey wakey! Wanna go see Cecelia?"

"…cannot… zzz…"

"He's bein' poopy again."

"Under normal circumstances, I -would- slap him around, but considering he can basically turn me into a dust pile... I think maybe I won't."

So Marle picked him up and shook him viciously, screaming. "WAKEY WAKEY!"

"M-M-M-MIAO!"

She then set him down. "Morning."

"FFFT!" He hissed _violently_ with a spit.

"I think I mighta turned off his translator…"

"No, I uttered phrases unfit to be heard by a woman's ears…."

"Actually, in the time period we're from we say 'em anyway, but okay." Crono scratched his face.

"…" Alphonz sighed. "Where are we going?"

"To see a big Froggy."

"That 'tis not his proper title. But I shall excuse you from it, for I am aware in the morning I am ill tempered to the degree of fatality."

"Hmm…" Gaspar thought more, "I don't think that portal is currently active. Try backtracking. Each portal you pass through opens another."

"I suppose we need to go to Leene's Square, huh?" Marle then gasped, "We should pop by your and Lucca's houses, Crono! To make sure your families are okay!"

"I pray that the fuzz isn't out in unholy force. But considering ALL of the soldiers are MORONS, we might actually be able to get away with it."

"Probably." Marle sighed deeply.

"Then I shall wait 'pon your doorstep, Crono." Alphonz disappeared with his usual, loud 'BAMF'.

Crono and Marle both jumped, with the princess exclaiming, "I'm never gonna get used to that!"

"You and me both."

"Who should we bring with? Sleepyhead Scientist or Mister Botty?"

"The former. She's probably at least _slightly _worried about her family too."

"Slightly?"

"They don't get along as well as one might hope."

"…oh, I see." Marle got up and walked over, "Good morning, Robo! Are you awake?"

He gave off a small whirring noise, powering up all of his systems. "Aff, Marle. Good morning."

"Goody good. Could you wake up Lucca for us?"

"Aff. Gently or fiercely?"

"Gently first, preferably."

"Aff." Robo stood Lucca up carefully. "Lucca, your companions wish for you to awaken."

"…muh…" She rubbed her eyes, pushing her glasses up.

"Good morning, Lucca. The time is currently… the time is currently something or other."

"Thank you for the effort, Robo." She rearranged her glasses.

"Aff. Would you like coffee?"

"Only if it isn't 200 years old."

"…perhaps you'd better pass, Lucca."

"I think I will. Thank you anyway. So, good morning, everyone!"

"Goood morning!" Marle beamed.

"Mornin'!" Crono was relieved to see Lucca breathing normally again!

"Where, or rather, When are we off to?" She giggled a little.

"Well… uh… first we need to head home and check on the folks, and then, um… you know Frog?"

"Oh no…"

"Sorry, but we're _really_ going to need him."

"Waah!"

Marle blinked. "You really don't like frogs, do you? Okay, Robo, make sure you know Lucca is afraid of frogs and is a sissy!"

"H-hey!"

"Aff, Marle. Lucca's personal data is updated. Lucca is now currently categorized as a sissy."

"No, no, no! I'm categorized as 'Genius'!"

"Aff, Lucca. You are now categorized as a sissy genius."

"No, no-" She stopped, sighing angrily, "I'll program that out later."

"Okay, sissy, let's go!" Marle giggled. Lucca stared at her, steaming.

"Am I to stay here, Marle?" Robo asked.

"I think so."

"T-the HELL I'm going with you when you call me names!" Lucca trembled slightly with tears.

"It was a joke, moron." Marle huffed.

Crono groaned, "Ladies, please, stop with the anger. Refocus it on Lavos and off each other."

"I don't think she should come because the **entire **kingdom will be looking for her!" Lucca sighed, "And besides! I gotta show Robo to Dad!"

"Heh. Heh heh. Okay." Marle walked to the far corner, "I'll stay. Be that way."

"Aww! But…!" Crono groaned, and Lucca shot a death glare at him. "Alright, alright. Me, Robo, and Lucca, then. Have fun with Gaspar, Marle."

"Heh. Heh. Yeeep."

Gaspar chuckled, "So, let me see… you girls like to talk about candy and boys, right?"

"CANDY?!? YEAH!"

"Time to leave." Crono backed away, "Very much so."

"C'mon, Robo!"

"Aff, Lucca."


	10. Casa, Presto

Chrono Trigger: ReDreamt

_-IX-_

**Casa, Presto…**

As Crono, Lucca and Robo headed up to the higher landing of the End of Time, there were two glowing portals - one that had brought them from the distant future to this place of nothingness, and a second that lead to whereabouts unknown. But they had a pretty fair idea that Gaspar would have warned them if it lead somewhere bad. As they walked to it, Lucca glanced at Crono with a slightly scolding face.

"Shame on you, Crono! Becoming infatuated with a member of the royal family!"

"HE-" He sighed bitterly as she disappeared into the portal, "Not worth it."

Robo followed along, completely oblivious.

"Here you are." An imp set down a plate of sandwiches on the dinner table.

"Great!" A second took a few and began eating, sipping a cup of apple cider. Afterwards, he smiled. "Getting married… buying this place… man, it's been a real dream, Edna."

"Aww!" Edna the imp giggled, "But this house is just fantastic, isn't it? And no problems with anything either!"

The cabinet door rattled. Both imps paused and stared at it a moment. It went quiet again, only to stir more violently a second later. Finally, the furniture was basically shaking as if it had spasms, before the doors violently opened. Out onto the floor tumbled Lucca, Crono, and Robo, in a heap. Both of the imps screamed, tossing their sandwiches up in shock.

"…Destination reached." Robo was atop the pile, crushingly, painfully heavy… "Current date: 1000 AD. Shall I get off now?"

"YES!" Lucca shrieked. Robo got off quickly, followed by Crono.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN OUR CABINET?!"

"Sorry, folks. Didn't mea- … imps!"

"Humans! In the clean clothes!" Edna exclaimed.

Robo glanced at the closet, then back at Edna. "Shall I clean the clothes, biologic?"

"Stay away from my clothes!"

"Now honey," The husband patted Edna's arm, "They may have a very good reason for being in the closet."

Crono scratched his head. "Would you believe time travel?"

The couple looked at each other, then laughed. "Oh, of course!"

"Oh, they MUST be friends of Alphonz." Edna laughed.

"Sorry for the mistake! Just, er, be careful when going outside."

"What's outside? Mobs? Riots? Spam?"

"More of us."

Edna commented, "We don't quite get along with humans here."

"But forgive and forget, I say!" The man imp nodded, "Can't control the others though."

"And unfortunately that goes both ways…" Crono sighed. "Well, thanks for the head up."

"Of course." The imps nodded, feeling much better about the situation, "Just don't start a riot."

"We'll try not to." Lucca laughed uneasily.

"Warning, Lucca. Current probability of such an event is at 79%."

"Could you make him stop that, Lucca?"

"It's handy to me, so too bad!" She laughed, "You oughtta hear- oh! We should get going. Sorry again, folks."

"We'll try to use a door next time." Crono followed her and Robo outside. They paused and looked around the village a bit, which was completely new and unknown to them.

"Now I'll be honest…" Lucca looked back at Crono, "…and tell you I have no idea where we are right now."

"We're somewhere that isn't where we want to be, I know that much. Hey, Robo, do you know where we are?"

"Processing… Accounting for time displacement, this area would be the site of Medina village."

"It's kinda freaky you can just do that."

"Huh! Never been here before." Lucca giggled, "Maybe we oughta buy the postcard."

"…Neg, Lucca. According to history and statement of the previous life forms, this area is greatly hostile to humanoid life."

"I was being silly because I'm nervous."

"Oh…" Robo thought a moment. "…Oops."

"It's okay." She patted his metallic arm, "Everyone makes mistakes sometimes."

"Aff. Programming is not fool-proof."

"Before I collapse with anxiety, let's get the hell out of this place!"

"I can agree with that." Crono looked at Robo, "Which way would you recommend we go, Robo?"

"…Follow." They started west after Robo. Keeping half an eye out for anything violent, Lucca and Crono followed warily. Finally, Lucca let off a sigh.

"…sorry about being so crabby when I woke up. Not used to sleeping at the End of Time and all."

"It's alright. But… er… What's with you and Marle, Lucca?"

Lucca winced. "Nothing, why?"

"Just seems that the two of you have been, for lack of a better way of saying it, locking horns whenever possible."

"…You've been my friend… my _ONLY _friend… for the longest time. And it just seems she's inching you away. If I lose you, I don't have anyone left to do anything with!" She paused, and shook, on the verge of tears. "If you disappear on me, I'm gonna go insane! You're the only person I can come talk to about ANYTHING!"

"Woah, Lucca." He walked over in front of her, "I'm not disappearing on you or anything, alright? I'm your friend. Friends don't desert each other, right?"

"B-but…" She wiped her eyes, "What if you become involved with the royal family? Then you CAN'T be with people like me! You're also the only person who doesn't tell me everything I make is gonna fuckin' blow up!"

"Uh, Lucca, I'm fairly certain that people 'involved' with the royal family get to do just about whatever they please. PEOPLE get to associate with whoever the Hell they want to. That's what Marle says and that's what I say, too. As for the inventions, well... I have faith in you. Getting that out of other people is tough as nails, but you -can- do it."

"…" She didn't say anything for the longest time, before attaching in a big hug. "You better not be lying to me!"

"Heh." He hugged back, "'Course not, Lucca. You know I'm a horrible liar anyway."

"I don't know…" She stuck her tongue out, "I still remember what you did with that birthday cake I sent you. I learned about it from what your mother said, and it wasn't funny, mister! I made that myself!"

Crono sweated. Lucca's cooking was horrible and could kill an army… "'I'm sorry' just isn't going to cut it, is it?"

"…it's okay." She laughed. "I did laugh about it after I hit you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but you were the only one laughing! You've got a wicked left hook on you, you know."

"I'm handy with my hands!" She winked, then ran to catch up with Robo.

"You know that sounds horrible, right??"

"Better than saying I have _MAGIC FINGERS!_"

"Oh, now that's just corny!"

"Corny?" Robo glanced back, "Lucca is afflicted with corns?"

"Er, no. It's a figure of speech."

"Ah. That is good. Corns are terribly difficult to remove."

"Just what kind of job did you _do _anyway, Robo?" Crono blinked.

"… Unknown. Memory core suffering damage."

"Well, your NEW job is to help us, so don't worry!" Lucca patted him, "God, I'm glad I fixed you. You're really cool, Robo!"

"I am glad I am fixed as well. I am enjoying traveling with you and your companions, Lucca."

She smiled and nodded. A house was now in view, and they paused… a deep, beautiful, robust singing was heard from the doorstep. Lucca paused a moment, looking up, "Do you hear that? How relaxing…"

"Aff, Lucca." Robo looked over, spying a certain cat on the doorstep. "Voice belongs to subject Alphonz."

"Shall I amplify?"

"I… don't know." Lucca shrugged. "It might make him upset or something."

"Let's not, and say we didn't, Robo." Crono nodded.

"… A path that has no end; all for better or worse…. Whether thy soul lay blessed or cursed. Sing my life's song, this tale I start / My voice shalt ne'er fail, for this melody is my heart…" Alphonz suddenly glanced at the group, murmuring, "Wilted as a day's dawn…"

Robo walked on over. "We didn't amplify your song."

"Heh." Alphonz smirked, and Crono and Lucca wanted to bury themselves in a hole.

"Let's see, I'm no good at singing…" Lucca thought a moment, "This song, to you, I send with love, with mercy be from great Gods above. Joy and sadness will just one day be nothing but a bittersweet melody, since you have gone away…"

Alphonz huffed.

"You heard Cecelia singing that, didn't you, you crazy cat?"

"…"

"How often, Alphonz?" Crono knelt down. The cat sighed. "Aw jeez, you can't do that to yourself, man."

"'Till the day she dropped down dead, she sang it. But she did marry soon and raise a family of her own."

"And she _still _wasn't happy if she was singing. And if she wasn't happy, then, the family situation sure didn't help anything."

"There is not I can do about it and I'd quite prefer you stop stepping into things you aren't involved with."

Lucca sighed. "Were you waiting here long?"

"I sat 'pon Crono's doorstep for about twenty years wondering what came of you. Which means in some sense you got hopelessly loss and or possibly killed at some junction." Both of the teens froze in shock.

"U-um," Crono stammered, "S-so you mean we didn't come home for twenty years… because we…"

"Somewhat… I came back to this exact year in another area. You haven't been home for roughly two days by this point. I'm also quite certain you'll survive easier with a guide."

"Don't SCARE us like that!" Lucca yelped.

"I dunno. I'm still kinda scared, seeing as how I don't _normally _take twenty years to get anywhere… I try to make a habit of living and doing such in the course of a day…"

"Let us make haste and enter! The inhabitant of this house has some information that may be of use, if he is willing to speak it."

"Crono, you do the talking." Lucca scooped up Alphonz.

"Like always, eh? Alright…" Crono knocked on the door.

Alphonz shouted after: "Dear sir! It is Alphonz, come to speak with you!"

"You know this guy too?!??" Lucca was flabbergasted. The cat nodded as the door opened.

"Aha! Alphonz!"

"Salutations for the first time in many years. May we enter?"

"'Course 'o 'course! Ahh, first time you've had company of this sort, though!" A jolly looking man cleared the door for the crew. Lucca snuck in and hid behind Crono and Robo when they got there, forcing Alphonz to leap onto Crono's shoulder for view. The man shut the door and then refocused on Alphonz. "Eh heh, little lady's shy, eh? Not to worry, I don't bite often! Now, what can I help you and your kid friends with, Alphonz?"

"They wish to inquire on a few subjects, I thus turn the floor to them."

"A few things, eh? Well if they're with you, it's obviously a bit of curiosity they're lookin' for! Name's Melchoir, kids. What can I do for ya?"

"Erm… well… first off," Crono thought a moment, "I was wondering if you knew the way to get to Guardia."

"Surely I do! Bit of a dangerous walk, though. Have to travel through Heckran Cave, then hold your breath as you get sucked through a whirlpool! Don't hold it long enough, and ya drown!"

Everyone stared. Alphonz shivered. "I **hate **water…"

"A-any other paths?"

"Not for the living!" Melchoir smiled cheerfully.

"I assume that I am excluded from said category."

"Well you can just rightly pop over to Guardia now can't ya, Alphonz? Hey, you kids know that this 'ere cat can travel smack through time?! It's a trip!"

"Yes, sir, we've actually been doing a bit of it ourselves." Crono coughed, "Which brings us to our second question... would you happen to know anything about a creature called Lavos?"

Melchoir's smile went away instantly. Alphonz narrowed his eyes. "If you cannot answer that question, I have another. I shall give you time to think this one over."

The man gazed off to the side with a sigh. "I remember Lavos. Damn Queen. We warned her, but nooo, no one ever trusts the whistle blowers."

"Eh?" Crono tilted his head.

"Heh." Alphonz smirked, "Reminds me of that snotty cat…"

"What do you kids have to do with Lavos? It has nothing to do with this era."

"Um... well, we were kinda hoping on frying it like Kentucky Fried Bug."

"WHAT?!?" Melchoir jumped about ten feet in shock.

"We gotta save the future!" Lucca interjected, "So we gotta blow the sucker up!"

"Little lady, do you have any -idea- what sort of power you are going up against?"

"No... but it's not going to stop my effort any!"

"It should. It should stop anyone's effort cold. Lavos is a horrific creature. It eats away at this planet, consuming it before... doing what it... Does…"

Crono shook his head, "Yeah, well, -somebody's- gotta be the insane group of heroes. No way I'm letting my world get stomped by something that ugly."

"Yeah, that's right!" Lucca nodded.

"Enough with this discussion," Alphonz interrupted sharply, "Before it grows late, my question has yet to be answered."

"Sorry, Alphonz." Melchoir shook his head, "I... rightly forgot it after talking about... it... What was it again?"

"The Masamune. Where is it?"

"… I don't know. I've searched, but I haven't found it. I've hired help, but they've been fruitless. I doubt it even still exists. Perhaps... earlier in history it might have been spared the wrath it suffered, but I do not think it is in the now."

"Were we to find it, and were it need of repairs… would you return the favor I lent to you?"

"If it were in need of repairs, I would need ore to smith it back together. Dreamstone would be required. That hasn't existed for many thousands of years. "

"That is all, then."

The old man nodded, "Bring both to me, and I would put it back in one piece. I miss the old thing, to be honest. Right pretty weapon, even if I despise its purpose…"

"We will try. Let us leave now, Crono."

Lucca looked lost. "But… what is?"

"Robo," Alphonz commanded, "Bring Lucca outside."

"Aff, Alphonz." He picked her up and marched outside.

"Well, thanks for your time, Melchoir. Even IF most of it went over my head."

"Come any time. Good luck with your mission and... try not to die."

Crono winked. "I make it a point of not dying."

Outside, Lucca asked with a sharp tone, "Alphonz! What is the Masamune?"

"A blade. Come, we must head for the Heckran cave."

"That doesn't answer my question very well…!"

"Well if Alphonz is curious about it, it's probably a rather important sword."

Lucca sighed as they headed off for the cave.

Heckrans are actually a rather common occurance, especially in mountain-like areas and canyons. Burrowing mammals by nature, they tend to dig dens that can be used as entire passes through mountains. Intelligent by most standards, they can plan and organize, but they're blind as bats and prefer not to have company. However, their bones are coveted by all of canine kind and by those on costal communities for carving into tools… So the passage through the cavern was actually not that hard, small beasties aside, until they came into the newest and largest chamber with a waterfall and stream. There they found the current Big Daddy Heckran, who squinted as they came in.

"Gah! Who dares enter my chambers??"

Crono groaned, "Ah Hell. Not _another _nasty!"

"One everywhere…" Lucca sighed.

Alphonz cleared his throat. "Allow me."

The kitten got up close so the mighty creature could see him. It gasped sharply, "Oh, man, it's Alphonz! You must have a message from Lord Magus, right?!?"

"Miao."

"What is it?" The Heckran got down on hands and knees, so to speak. "Did Timmy fall down the well?"

"Miao!" Alphonz walked in a tight circle before falling over and playing dead. The Heckran gasped in sheer horror, throwing its claws to its face in dismay.

"W-woah, not cool!! Thank god you came so fast, Alphonz! Yo, I can't see you guys, but you gotta move 'cuz I gotta burn rubber!"

Crono, Robo, and Lucca stepped out of the way as the beast charged past, suddenly tearing into a wall with claws and digging furiously. The crew was buried rather deeply in dirt as it tunneled off to save an unfortunate Timmy, who, probably, was in no danger at all. After it grew quiet, Robo dug everyone out.

"God! Alphonz, what did you tell him?" Crono groaned, completely covered in dirt.

"That this Timmy individual has collapsed. We must hurry, however, for when he comes back he'll be most unhappy."

"The dirt is in my everything!" Lucca groaned.

Robo looked among everyone. "Shall I remove the soil?"

"Yes, please!" She took off her glasses and passed them over, "Glasses first."

"Aff, Lucca." Robo opened a section of armor and carefully put in the glasses. With the sound of a splash, a whirr, and finally a ding, he passed the perfectly cleaned spectacles over. Then he pulled out a bottle of shampoo in a streamlined, futuristic looking bottle. "Please, locate water source."

"Uh… right." She tucked the glasses away for the moment and walked over for the stream. Of course, Crono knew, this was about the worst idea EVER because she was blind as a bat. Before he could stop her, she took one step too many and disappeared into the water with a loud splash. No more Lucca!"

"…that was not a wise move, Lucca."

"No shit, Sherlock! Alphonz, where's this go to?? She going to be alright?"

"Just fine as long as she holds her breath. I shall go to the other side to give her a focal point. Do care to follow; you'll emerge unscathed, on my word." The cat then disappeared with a bamf.

"Guess we follow." Crono took a deep breath, leaping into the water with Robo following close behind. Instead of following the stream down, both parties were sucked with tremendous force into a whirlpool at the bottom. They were torn through with such force that, on the other end, deftly ignoring most laws of physics, Crono was sling-shotted out and landed right on top of Lucca who let out a weak cough. Crono did much the same, "…I never want to do that again … ! Robo!"

Crono wrapped his arms around Lucca and rolled out of the way just as Robo came slamming down, leaving a very nice dent in the ground. Crono let go of the girl and stood up, laughing, "Ha! Take that, fate!"

"…" Lucca gurgled.

"Hey, you alright, Lucca?"

"…so much water…"

"Hoo boy… Alright." He knelt down and patted her on the back, with her promptly coughing out water. "Get it all out there, Lucca. That's it, cough it up."

She did so with a vengeance, finally getting it all out of her system. She then sat up, with a groan, putting her glasses on. Able to now see, she was surprised to find they had been ejected within a close proximity of Crono's house. "I'm never doing that aga- … holy fudge! What the heck happened to your house, Crono?!"

Crono looked up at it. It was now about three times the size it normally was, with a very different build to it. Now that he thought of it, it looked rather familiar even though it was so drastically changed. He stammered for a moment, lost in thought, "…Uh… we had… guests?"

"…" Lucca _gasped, _"It's CECELIA'S house, isn't it?!? This is right where it existed!"

"…Awwwww shit. I _better _not be a relative of hers, or I'm going to have my OWN head."

"We'd better investigate… I hate whirlpools." She paused though, looking back at an unmoving Robo. "Robo… Rooobooo? Still alive in there?"

"Sys… system warni-ing. Water in cri-critcal areas. Purging now." He opened a hatch on his rear end, with a great flush of water pouring out. He gave a great tremor, looking as best robots could, very unwell.

"Aww!" Lucca came over and looked him over with great concern. "Oh, poor Robo! Crono, you go see what's up. I gotta fix this for Robo."

"Alright…" Crono walked up to the door, where a dismayed Alphonz sat. The cat stammered up in disbelief. As Crono strode in, Alphonz followed. Upon hearing the door, Dog came bounding in, exploding and shaking with purrs. He rubbed up lavishly against Crono's leg. "Heya, Dog!"

Crono knelt down and petted the happy kitty, who was absolutely in heaven to see his person again. But he glanced over at Alphonz with a curious look. Unfortunately for Dog, Alphonz was more interested in the layout of the house. The furniture was all very antique-looking and definitely matched Cecelia's things. Dog finally pounced the kitten, the both of them rolling about and batting at each other. However, there was a faint sobbing from the living room. Crono muttered, "I hope that's not Mom crying…"

He walked in to find her sobbing into a hanky. He sighed deeply at the hurtful sight. "Uh, hi, Mom. What's up?"

She was up so fast she knocked over the coffee table, snatching her boy into a deep hug. Mom gasped, "Crono!"

"S-s-sorry for worrying you!" He hugged back tightly. "I'm alright, though. No problems."

"Oh, I was so scared, Crono!" She let him go, sighing. "They said you were to be executed…! I couldn't bear to lose my little boy!"

"Don't worry. I'm not going to be executed anytime soon. Assuming, uh, the fuzz doesn't come by." He laughed exceedingly nervously, "I kinda escaped."

"Well, good for you, honey!" Mom nodded fiercely, "I think that stupid kingdom needs a boot wedged firmly up it's - oh… I'm sorry."

"No, no, I agree. Every one of the soldiers and lawyers in there is a moron… except maybe the door guards. But they never took my sword away from me in jail."

"Well if they come to the door they'll have to get through me and the frying pan to get my little boy! I'm just so relieved you're okay!"

"I'll hope it doesn't come to that." Another nervous laugh. "Actually... um... I'm not going to be able to stay for very long, Mom. Something's... something's come up... "

"…oh, um…" Mom nodded. "Alright. Well, If I can help you in any way…!"

"Just being around is good, Mom. It's good to have somewhere to belong to…" He paused, glancing around. "Erm... just a question... has the house always been like this? I seem to remember it being... Smaller."

"Of course, dear." She smiled. "Such a fine house too… We're probably the only family in Guardia to have a historically renovated house from the reign of Queen Leene!"

"Eh heh… T-thanks Mom," Crono's mind screamed _History must've changed when… oh SNAPS! _He continued, "G-guess it just feels bigger since it's more precious to me now."

"…" She looked at him funny. "Are you okay?"

"I've had my ups and downs today." He started to sweat. "I'll be fine as soon as I get everything straight in my head."

"Alright… you take care… Be careful, Crono." She gave him an extra hug.

"You, too, Mom. And if any people from the castle try to push you around, I'll make 'em stop! Promise!"

Mom nodded happily, but Alphonz let off a sharp hiss all of a sudden, very tired of Dog's play even if it was friendly. However, Dog immediately bound away a good distance and respected Alphonz's space. Crono watched out of the corner of his eye, "Eh heh. Well, I'll catch ya later, Mom."

"…be very careful…"

"Yes'm!" He headed for the door, Alphonz following. As soon as Crono shut it, the cat broke out into panic.

"I… I must head into the past… this house…! S-something… Cecelia…"

" know. Lucca fucked us up something fierce when she told Cecelia about you." Crono knelt down and tried to comfort Alphonz a little. "Let's go, though. Now."

"I… I could twist Time's arm a bit and… send us both back to when time was skewed…" He stuttered, "But you mustn't tell a soul if I do! Fate tends to destroy those with too much good luck."

"Good thing I don't believe in fate, then. Listen, first, let's find out exactly what all the reprecussions of this change are. I want Lucca in on this so we can find out WHAT has happened."

"R-right…"

They wandered back to Lucca, who was finishing up with Robo. She was also doing her best to make him waterproof in the future to prevent further damage. With a screwdriver fixed in her mouth, she shut up all his armor then turned him on. "Here we go, big guy…"

"Hey!" Crono hurried over as Robo came online. "We've got a serious problem!"

"Huh?"

"You know how you told Cecelia about Alphonz? Yeah, well that had some MAJOR effect on time."

"Oh dear." Lucca looked over at Robo, "Robo, are you working well enough to move?"

"…Aff, Lucca. Systems back to full operating capacity. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Robo! But we have to RUN. Follow us!"

They took off in a hurry for Leene's Square, to make use of the portal.


	11. Cambiamenti

Chrono Trigger: ReDreamt

_-X-_

**Cambiamenti**

Having rushed through the gate in Leene's Square to the time gate, Alphonz, Crono, and Lucca found themselves before Cecelia's house. The door lay wide open and half of the building suffered fire damage. Alphonz hurried within, skirting around broken glass and furniture strewn about everywhere. He came to a halt before a corpse that was so thoroughly mutilated it was barely recognizable; Cecelia's father. With a sharp gasp the cat rushed up the damaged steps to the second floor, straight into Cecelia's room. There she lay, bled out from the neck, with all of her jewelry torn off the body. While the room had been lit aflame, a rain spell must have snuffed it out… but the damage had been done.

"Alphonz!" Crono came to a halt by the burned stairs, which obviously would not support his weight if he tried. "Alphonz, what's happened??"

"…She…" The cat shook it's head, backing out to the staircase. "Someone… Bandits?"

"What the… holy fuck…" Crono gazed around at room.

"I… I must go to the start of this mess!" Alphonz yelped, coming down quickly. "I fear to go alone…"

"You can count me in." Crono gave him a firm nod. The cat nodded back and led them outside.

"What's…?" Lucca knew the answer as soon as she looked at the two emerge. "… I see."

"We shall travel back to the turning point of this event," Alphonz muttered. "Bring yourself to the End of Time and tell Gaspar what has happened! With any luck he shall be able to find you a way to follow… we will need assistance."

"Right." Lucca knelt down and carefully hug Alphonz all of a sudden. The cat froze, gazing at her in shock. "Alphonz, I'm so sorry…"

"…I…"

"You'll get it fixed! I know it! I'll get back ASAP!" She let him go. "Crono, you be careful too!"

"Got it."

Lucca tore off like the wind. Alphonz watched for the greatest time in silence… "…She… _why_?"

He shook his head and leapt onto Crono's shoulder. He spoke firmly, "Bear with me, then, for I must encompass you in my own distortion. It is best you not mention the experience to anybody… It may make you a slight bit unwell."

Crono merely nodded. The cat then bristled his fur and concentrated deeply. A faint bubble-like shape appeared around him, something Crono had never quite seen before. It reflected scenes that were very much not happening around the two, but before Crono could get a look at it, it engulfed the pair. Time froze completely still as the world lost all its color before them… Then the scenery seemed to melt away in an oily sheen to a dark, damp evening. Thunder rolled about the clouds above, threatening to split them open and pour rain. There was the house, door wide open, with the lights off. Alphonz immediately leapt inside.

Inside the event had already begun, it seemed, for they found Todd freshly dead on the main floor. Ignoring this completely the cat rushed up the stairs and came to a halt in the bedroom, Crono following shortly after. There, a woman in a cape was busily prying the jewelry off the bleeding Cecelia, humming happily.

"More for the collection… hm!"

"Hey!" Crono drew his sword instantly.

"Hm!" The woman stood up and looked back at Crono and Alphonz, growing a smirk. She turned smoothly pushing her ponytail back. Within a hand she grasped a very large scythe with a flower motif carved into it. "What have we here?"

"One pissed off person, that's what!"

"Oh ho ho ho!" The woman shook with laughter, "A hero has come to save the maiden! Too late, she lies dead."

"Y…y… g…!" Alphonz stammered, bristled with rage.

"Mother FUCKER!" Crono shouted, "Dammit, we didn't warp back far enough!"

"Ah yes!" The woman gazed down at Alphonz. "Well if it isn't dearest Hearth. The sweet little cat finally gets his for abandoning us, hmm?"

"FLEA, YOU BASTARD!" Alphonz roared.

"Ah, and now you can talk! How annoyingly cute!"

"Listen, lady, you fucked with the wrong group of people!" Crono gripped his weapon tightly.

"Clearly you know not who you trifle with. Ah well, come, take a stab at it!"

"I think I will!" The woman stood with a smile as Crono charged; Alphonz cast a spectrum element onto the blade. Right as Crono was within striking distance, Flea threw a hand out and countered with another Spectrum spell. Crono and Alphonz were knocked away violently, with the cat yowling in agony. Crono quickly leapt to his feet, angry as ever.

"Why do you even bother?" Flea suddenly shot over like the wind, without feet ever touching the floor. With a great swing, scythe met sword- Crono blocked with all his strength, but could feel an unnatural force propelling the mage's weapon. Flea laughed amusedly, "Pardon me, but the point of this is…?"

"The point is this isn't suppose to happen!!"

Flea suddenly swung the scythe back, bringing it down and missing Crono horribly - except, the weapon did cleave Alphonz entirely in half. The bubble-like distortion around him seemed to collapse, causing the cat to disappear in an instant. Flea jumped back, bringing the scythe into a ready position.

"Hoo, boy, that's a bad thing." Crono stared in disbelief.

"So, handsome…! Now what?"

"What the HELL is the point of this for YOU?!? These people did nothing wrong!"

"When I am given orders, I merely carry them out!"

"And who's the bastard who ordered you to do this?!?"

"My Lord Magus, of course!" Flea laughed merrily, "And I did a fantastic job! Destroy little mage Alphonz's connections and that pesky, intrusive little cat! Since he turned on us we had no choice but to purge him."

"So _you're _with Magus."

"That I am. But, so was your cat."

"He quit."

Flea burst out laughing, "Dearest Hearth, bearing the soul of the mighty Alphonz! To use Lavos to gain his mortality or to at least purge the world of all company was his intent! Too bad, we'll just fix that in the future!"

"You're gonna fucking use **LAVOS**?!?" Crono screamed, "Do you have any frickin' idea what the HELL you're doing?"

"I only do what I am ordered to do! No less!"

"Yeah. It's people like you that are the reason our world got turned into an ash tray."

"Just as it was meant to be! Just like this house!" Flea burst out laughing before suddenly being engulfed in flames and disappearing without a trace. The flames however remained, setting several objects ablaze. Crono cursed loudly, running over to check on Cecelia.

Somehow, just somehow, she was still breathing.

"Hang in there, Cecelia!" He picked her up, "Don't you dare die on me!!"

He fled the house as the rain began. As soon as the flames licked through the weak roofing, they were snuffed by the strong downfall. Crono ran to a tree away from the house, setting Cecelia down in the grass. "Hey, you still there? Don't talk, just nod?"

"Al…" she gurgled wetly.

"Listen, we've done a couple of odd things with time. You just worry about your own self right now." He winced at the sight of her wounds, which were all rather deep cuts around the neck area. She looked absolutely horrible, so he immediately began to tear parts of his shirt off into strips, to use as wrap. "Aw shit…"

"Life… carries on… and… on…"

"Yeah, it does. And YOU are going to carry on and on. You are _not_ fuckin dying on me when you're so close to getting what you want most. So think happy thoughts!" He wrapped her up and applied pressure to stop the bleeding. She winced violently, but what could he do in this situation? "Think positive, Cecelia. And if you have a second, pray. This would be easier if I had curative magic instead of just attack stuff…"

"…I… apologize…"

"You haven't done anything wrong. Hell, you've done nothing but what's -right.- Save your strength for staying alive, Cecelia." He looked around, cursing, "I just wonder why **nobody's **coming to help!"

Just as he said that, a very familiar 'ribbit' came from down the path. Crono looked up instantly to see Frog running his heart out for the house. With a gasp, Crono called out as loud as he could, "FROG! Over here!!"

Changing directions, the amphibian came over as fast as he could. "Lad! And fair maiden Cecelia!"

"Yeah, we got a problem down here. Cecelia took some nasty hits from that Flea lady. We need serious help."

"'Tis no lady. 'Tis a black hearted, wicked man." Frog reached into his cloak and drew out a dark, amber colored bottle and opened it quickly. He began to carefully dab Cecelia's wounds with the medicine within.

"…man?"

"Verily." Frog did a much better job at tending to Cecelia than Crono had, "'Tis a corruption of his true form, but he is indeed of the sterner gender."

"W…where…?" Cecelia murmured.

"Ssh. Save thine breath, fair maiden. Ask when thou hast grown of stronger constitution." Frog looked up at Crono, "She may live the night, or she may not. Her chances would be greatly improved with better facilities, however."

"Think we can get her to Guardia ca-"

"CRONO!"

Crono looked back to see Marle and Lucca coming at top speed. Marle came skidding to a halt, and spoke between heavy pants, "Here! I am! To help!"

"Thank God! Listen, we need to move Cecelia to Guardia Castle. She's in serious bad shape."

Frog glanced up at Marle with a shock, "'Tis… thou dost indeed look much like her Highness."

"Hello, Froggy!" Marle quickly used healing magic on the wounded lady, "That should keep her held together until we get there!"

Lucca wheezed heavily, "Gaspar altered the gate just enough to get here in time…"

"Thank you, Gaspar. Alrighty, the sooner we move her, the better."

"Indeed!" Frog assisted in lifting up Cecelia.

"Lucca, take the rear!" Marle drew out her crossbow, "Anything dares get in front or behind us is goin' down, baby!"

Lucca drew her gun and nodded, "Yeah! Let's go!"

"Thanks, ladies!" Crono nodded and the crew took off.

They slipped through the dark, wet woods without much issue to the castle. As soon as they reached it, Marle turned around and shouted, "I'll tell them what's happening while you go straight downstairs for the beds, okay??"

"Roger!" As Marle split off, Crono and Frog immediately went around the bend and down the stairs, bursting into the room. Several guards moved out of the way as they entered, with many of the attendants looking up with a gasp.

"Assistance, please!" Frog yelped. Immediately the attendants cleared a bed and the guards helped lay Cecelia down in it. The nurses were summoned and they got straight to work on Cecelia, providing the needed care for her wounds. One of the women split off and stopped by the group.

"Goodness, what has happened?"

"T'was the foul creature, Flea, who didst strike."

"Yeah." Crono growled, "Killed Todd and just about got Cecelia. If I ever see that guy again I am _SO _going to cream him."

"Ugh, such vermin!" The woman shuddered. "I shall dance the day that lot falls. We thank you for bringing her!"

"Glad I could."

Marle came down, dragging the wheezing Lucca to a chair. "'Kay! We've been cleared!"

"I can walk…!" Lucca gasped.

"Not in that state, you can't!"

"And now you know what it feels like to be dragged by Marle, Lucca." Crono grinned a little, Lucca merely let out a sigh. Frog, though, looked at Marle with a smile.

"Thou art indeed a high-spirited lass."

"That's me! You must be Frog." She waved, "Alphonz told me about you!"

"!" Frog ribbited in surprise, "You discovered the whereabouts of the mage, Alphonz?!?"

"Uh…" Crono scratched his face. "Yes and no…"

"Did you see a kitty with those guys before?" Marle giggled. "That's,,, kinda Alphonz."

"You speak a riddle to mine ears, fair maided. What is it you mean?"

"He's turned into the cat."

"What a wretched turn of luck. Prithee… was he… the cat that was with you, lad?"

"Bingo."

"According to Lucca, somebody murdered his human form…"

"Mm." Frog sighed. "Would be no surprise to mine ears… I had hoped against hope he had not perished, however…"

"I heard that you have the downy-downs, mister Froggy!" Marle put her hands on her hips. "I have but one thing to say to you!"

"Yes, lass?"

"As Princess Nadia Guardia of the year 1000 AD I hereby pronounce you a knight of the future! And for being so brave and saving a young maiden," She bent over and kissed him right on the nose, "I present you the gift of a kiss! Now stop BEING SO SAD!"

Frog glanced over at Crono.

"Yes, she's from the future; yes, she is a descendant of Queen Leene; yes, you ARE a lucky guy to get a kiss; and NO, she doesn't take 'no' as an answer."

Frog glanced the other way. "'Tis more complicated than thou must think, fair maiden."

"Ah ah!" She raised a finger, "Ssh!"

"That's a 'no' answer…" Crono explained.

"I won't let you get away with that. Don't make me hug you, mister!"

Frog let off a surprised ribbit.

"She'll do it, too, until you cheer up!" Crono winked.

"Please…" Frog looked down. "Thou must think it rude of me to say this, but mine ill humours will plague me to the grave."

"THAT'S IT!" She hugged him, and he gave off another startled ribbit, "Geez, you and Alphonz must trade woe secrets!"

The attendant-woman laughed, "I hate to break up the scene, but you are allowed, travelers, to rest here for the night. I fear there aren't any open beds, however…"

"No prob!" Marle kept hugging.

"I can do the floor." Crono nodded, glancing at Lucca who was almost already asleep in her chair.

"'Tis an interesting method of curing one's gloom, I admit…"

"Are you happy yet? Cuz you know I think frogs are cute and could hug you until next week!"

"I shan't be happy 'till Magus is vanquished by mine own hand."

"TEN MORE MINUTES, BUSTER!"

"Aaand incidentally," Crono added, "You and I need to talk about that, Frog."

"Aw! Should I let him go?"

"Hell NO." Crono laughed. "This doesn't need to be done in private.

"'kay!"

Exactly ten minutes later, Marle asked sweetly, "Happy yet?"

Frog cleared his throat and turned lie-mode on. "Quite."

"GOOD!" She let him go. "I'll do it again if I must!"

"P-perish the thought."

"Better be happy." She winked.

"Indeed…"

"So, Frog, anyway, about you wanting to slay Magus and all… um… y'see, we're kinda thinking of maybe working in that general direction."

Frog was shocked. "You wish… lad, hast thou gone insane? Magus's powers are far more lethal than I think you comprehend."

"Compared to what will happen if he sticks around, I think Magus is kind of a small fry, actually." Crono sighed. "Listen, it needs to happen. Otherwise the Earth goes boom in the year 1999."

"Aww!" Marle whined. "Can't we be depressed TOMORROW? Let's deal with it then! I'm tired!"

"Mm…thou dost have a point! Perhaps t'would be wise to retire and continue this upon the morn?"

Most randomly, with a loud 'bamf', a certain purple cat appeared, shaking with pain and purring violently because of it. Marle gasped, "Alphonz!"

"Hey!!!" Crono knelt down, beaming, "You're in one piece!"

"…painful…"

"I bet so. Anything we can do?"

"No…" Alphonz collapsed and closed his eyes.

"…I think he's doing it." Marle picked him up and cradled him.

"…'tis strange… to think a man caught in the body of a feline. And yet I… mm, yes, 'tis a wise idea indeed. I bid thee goodnight, friends."

"Goodnight!" Marle nodded. "Hey, can we have some blankets, please?"

"Yes ma'am." The attendant dug out spares and gave one to everyone. She tucked Lucca into her chair with one, setting the girl's glasses carefully on the table beside.

"Thanks, ma'am." Crono smiled and sat against a wall, curling up in his blanket.

Marle threw hers around herself and Alphonz, instantly snuggling up against Crono. "Snuggly! Good night!"

"G-g-goodnight."

Marle shifted a little, let off a soft sigh, and worked on sleeping while holding Alphonz close. Crono chuckled a little, resting his head back and closing his eyes as well.

In hazy dreams, Crono found himself standing in an endless plain of water, a sunset sky crowning over him like a dome. A cool, misty breeze rolled past as he sleepily gazed around, wondering where he was. He could feel the water seeping into the seams of his shoes, surprised at how realistic it all felt. A strong gust drifted by as a blue-and-green butterfly came flitting about. He watched it as it landed on the water, flicking its wings a little. Before long it burst into light, reforming into a crouching figure who rose shakily, back turned to Crono. She gave off an angelic aura…

"…who… are you?" Crono was stunned.

The woman gazed down, her deep blue hair cascading down her back. "The voice of the winds, one who has gone astray…"

"Where are we? Man, this is some dream…!" He laughed, but then gazed down at her feet in the water. A cloud of red was forming around her in the water at quite an alarming rate. "H-hey! Are you alright?"

"A visitor from the future, are you not? An outsider to this time." The woman shook her head lightly. "There will come a great pain upon you, traveler…"

"What?" Crono looked down at himself, to find he was bleeding all over. "H-HEY! What's going on?!?"

"What will you do with the time Luck has granted you?" The woman looked up at the sky, before morphing back into the butterfly that flit away silently. The water around Crono abruptly flooded with red.

He woke up with a start, sweating violently. He gasped, looking around. "…j-just a nightmare. God Almighty…"

With a sigh, he started to calm down. Gazing down, he found he somehow wound up, in the course of slumbering, with Marle in his arms, who was asleep herself. She moved slightly, due to Crono's sudden movement. He sloooowly eased back down, blushing deep red. His gaze rolled about the room… everyone else was asleep, save for an attendant beside Cecelia's bed who was reading a book under candlelight. Also, in the far corner, he spotted Alphonz, facing the wall with his ears slicked, as far away from Cecelia as possible. _Dammit, Alphonz… well at least he's alive._

Crono was suddenly bumped into by a figure in robes. He looked up with a start just as they bolted past - he caught glimpse of a woman's face, but was interrupted when Marle was violently jerked out of his lap. There was a faint snap noise, as the figure tore off up the stairs!

"Ugh!!" Marle sat up instantly, rubbing the back of her neck. "Mother of Cabbage! Ah! My necklace…!!!"

Crono instantly got up and tore after. The thief paused momentarily, seeming to panic, before taking off outside. The woman, as she ran, had a very distinct limp of the left leg. Marle and Crono followed, with the princess pulling out her crossbow. Though the woman continued (panting worse than Lucca did), Marle skidded to a halt, took aim, and fired off an arrow.

The woman suddenly stumbled forward with a gasp, with the projectile sticking out of her leg. She painfully tried to keep walking, before collapsing and trying to -drag- herself away. It was laughably easy, then, for the two to pin her down.

"Of all the things I **HATE **it's thieves!" Marle shouted.

"P-please!" The woman begged, "Let me go!"

"How about NO?" Crono shouted, "You come in, almost rip the head off my friend, take her necklace and try to run awa… and then expect me to let you go?"

The woman broke out into deep, soulful sobs. "I didn't mean to hurt anybody…."

Marle yanked her pendant back out of the woman's hand. Crono growled, "Listen, there's a way to go about things in life. Stealing _isn't _one of those ways. Alright then, who the heck are you?"

The woman muttered in a familiar voice, "R… Reiz."

"…Reiz, huh?" Crono blinked. "You sound a bit… familiar."

The setting moon reflected off of her black… no, it was dark blue, silky hair. She wore a crushed velvet robe, but felt intensely weak under Crono's arms. She gave off a soft, calm aura even though she was shaking all over. He gasped, realizing. "Holy shit. How in the Hell… did you get in my freaking nightmare?"

"I… ggh…"

"Hold still." Marle, still sore, ripped the arrow out of the woman's leg, who shrieked.

"Ah jeez, Marle." Crono winced. "There had to be a less painful way of doing that."

Marle sighed bitterly. "Fine. Let me heal your wound, okay?"

"I'd rather not," Reiz muttered, "It's…"

"Come on! Better than bleeding to death!"

"Honestly? Um…"

"Oh, what could poss-" Marle flipped the cloak up enough to see Reiz's leg. Slowly her eyes grew wide with horror. Crono blinked and looked over… it looked as if somebody had taken a razor blade to the woman's leg. It was entirely covered in still-pink scar tissue, flecked with white and the open, bleeding puncture wound. It looked incredibly painful and how she was walking was a mystery.

"Mother fugger!" Crono exclaimed. "Who the hell put you through the meat grinder, lady?"

"Sosueira…" The woman muttered.

"Yeah. That was pretty much Greek to me. Alright. I'm going to get off you now. Promise not to run away?"

"There's too much… p-pain to even walk." She winced.

"Exactly." As Crono unpinned her, Marle thought hard before whispering.

"Uh, usually I don't say smart things, but ya know, 'Sosueira' means 'Sister'."

Crono blinked and whispered back. "Serious?"

Marle nodded. Crono shuddered, "Now that is _not_ kosher."

"…pardon me?" Reiz staggered painfully onto her feet.

"Er, nothing!" Marle helped her stand.

"Alright, Reiz," Crono looked at her, "Now why are you trying to steal from us?"

"… I need to find a way home."

"Where's home?"

"…I can't… really say…"

"Can't or won't?"

"I can't." Reiz sighed. "For I shall be beheaded."

"Whoa. Hold that thought right there. Beheaded?!?" She nodded at him. "Jesus. What kind of sicko lives where you do?"

"Sosueira."

"Eeurgh!" Marle yelped.

"And you want to go **back **there? What kinda crack you on, girl?"

"…Somebody misses me dearly."

"Hopefully not the same person who wants to test their newest 'toy' on you. Cause in that case, you're best off keeping away."

"No." Reiz sighed. "Besides, If I told you where… you wouldn't believe me."

"Oh yeah?" Marle put her hands on her hips. "Try it."

"A kingdom that floats above the endless sea of clouds, anchored by magic to the earth below."

Marle and Crono just stared. Crono coughed. "…well you certainly aren't from around here. I'm not a big history whiz, but I don't think we have any floating kingdoms in this time period."

Marle added, "I've never even HEARD of something that absurd!"

"Hey, I didn't believe in time travel either, Marle. You see where that got me."

Marle sighed. "I suppose. So what are we going to do with miss Bluehair Reiz here?"

"You spared my life…" She looked at them. "The only favor I could possibly return is to protect yours."

"…you don't get out often, do you?" Crono blinked. "Typically thievery really isn't just the kind of crime that warrants a death penalty."

Reiz closed her eyes with a sigh. A soft breeze rolled by. "Please… let me… I may not be… physically strong, but I have my talents. And it is rather important to me…"

"…Ooo-kay. Well, I'm not going to debate the issue. Could use all the help we could get."

"Just no stealing my stuff ever again!"

Reiz nodded. "It is a promise bound to my heart. Except, well… I may have to theft another item from you. A cane, or a walking stick… mine was broken over my head a cycle ago."

"Mother of… you're just beat to pieces, aren't you?"

"I just chose not to use force at that time." She smiled sweetly. "They sometimes frighten me, so I am careful with them."


	12. Progettazione

Chrono Trigger: ReDreamt

_-XI -_

**Progettazione**

Marle supported Reiz as they started back into the castle, everyone agreeing they still needed to wake up. The woman gladly took Marle's support with a sigh of relief, leaning in heavily. Her gait was very weak looking, with a strong limp. But, the fact she felt so calming… As they headed in, Crono mentioned, "I think we can probably spare the cash to get you a staff or something."

"Thank you," Reiz smiled, "I am truly sorry."

"No worries!" Marle suddenly slapped her across the back, "You're one of us!"

Reiz staggered forward in pain, "Mother of Frigidan…!"

"…what?" Marle blinked.

"It's an ejaculation! Don't hit me so hard!"

Marle burst out into immature giggles. Crono sniggered, "R-Reiz... in the future... it might be a good idea not to say 'ejaculation.'"

"And why not?" She asked pompously, "I know of its second meaning but the common tongue is varied and wide. It should be accepted along a 'faggot' of wood or any other such term!"

Marle giggled **harder**. Crono tried not to do the same. "Alright, but I warned you."

"Hmph! Even my nephew didn't find that funny!"

Marle just waaandered inside, red with giggles. Crono added, "I doubt your nephew is from where we're from."

Reiz rolled her eyes and limped in behind them, causing Crono to ask, "Hey, you need any help, or are you used to having to deal with that limp?"  
"I'm used to it," she smiled.

"Alrighty. Just holler if you need a shoulder to lean on." He smiled back.

"I couldn't imagine myself… oh, but thank you."

Later, at a more reasonable hour, the group was awake and fed, which the teenagers took to ravenously. Reiz herself ate very little, and Alphonz refused to touch the dish of cream that was set out for him. When she was finished, Reiz merely sat aside and gazed down at the cat with a curious look and a raised eyebrow.

"Well…" Marle finished off her breakfast, "I guess we gotta be depressed now."

"Yeah, we kinda need to get it out of the way." Crono patted her shoulder. "Sooner the better."

"I know."

"Hey, Marle, got a minute?" Lucca looked over.

"Uh, sure! We'll be right back then!"

Crono and Frog nodded as they stepped off to the side. Frog then started, "What wast thou going to speak of yesterday?"

"Well, you've heard most of it. We're going after Magus to stop him from doing something which is going to turn the world into an ash pile."

"And, prithee, what event might this be?"

"Well, somehow or another, Magus is doing something to create a bug about the size of Guardia Castle which is going to blow up the world. It's called Lavos."

The clatter of a chair hitting the floor interrupted them, with Reiz standing straight up with a look of bewilderment. "L… Lavos? What… what of that foul creature?"

"Whoa, hold on there." Crono was just as surprised, "You know about Lavos?"

"Indeed I do! A massive amount of trouble it's already caused me. I'll help you with whatever information I know of, though it is very limited…"

"Any help is great. All we know right now is that it destroys the world in 1999 and that it's connected with Magus. We're a bit early in our mission to fry it."

"People that become too infatuated with it tend to go insane."

Frog ribbited. "Then I think it in the realm of belief that Magus hast been tainted by this accursed creature."

"Assuming he didn't create the damn thing, which is what it seems like."

Alphonz flicked an ear… Reiz glanced at him and continued, "I'm not entirely sure of its origin for I was forbidden to learn a thing after… mgh."

"After…? Prithee, do continue, fair maiden!"

"…" She wrapped her arms around her waist as if she were sick, sinking down to her knees and hanging her head. She shuddered, "Forget it."

"Whuh-oh, hit that nerve on the head." Crono was about to get up to help her, but Marle and Lucca beat him to it. The girls patted her on the back and Marle knelt down beside her, looking concerned.

"There there, Reiz. It'll be okay, don't cry."

"Yeah, perk up, Reiz." Crono smiled at her. "Think happy thoughts."

The woman nodded with a slight sigh.

Lucca, having been listening, looked up, "Why haven't we asked the cat about this? He's been around the block a few times."

"I was hoping he might volunteer." Crono sighed in annoyance. "Guess not. Alright, Alphonz, your turn to enlighten us."

"…ask." He flicked his tail.

"Groovy. What do you know about Lavos? Where the heck did he come from?"

Alphonz remained deathly silent.

"… I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. No telepathy."

The feline spoke suddenly, "You have the right idea. Magus. We must attack at once."

"What?" Frog sat up, narrowing his eyes, "Art thou siding with that unspeakable fiend?"

"No, my, no. I am merely directing you."

"Yeeeahh. Right. We kinda _were _planning on doing some attacking of some sort or another. You're really just not giving us much new info here" Crono waited, but Alphonz said not another word. "Well, I think we've just about extinguished all the help we can get from Mister Chipper over there…"

"All better now, huh?" Marle and Lucca lifted Reiz back into the upright chair. Marle carefully stroked her hair.

"Thank you." Reiz nodded.

Marle then whispered to Crono, "He might be more comfortable in a room without Cecelia you know."

"Yeah, but I was hoping on getting him a little more comfortable -with- her. Guess we can't dispel his gloom the easy way."

Reiz muttered, "Dark breezes…"

"Eh?" Crono glanced back, "You say something, Reiz?"

"No, no, carry on."

Crono shrugged, then looked back at Frog. "So, anyway, back to talking about Magus... we kinda need your help for dealing with him. I'm no master swordsman, but you've got skills the likes of which are beyond cool."

"I… can be of no assistance to you."

"But why not?" Lucca exclaimed, "You SO rock, Froggy!"

"'Tis a complicated matter… but it matters not. Even if… I were to help… Thou couldst not slay Magus. Thou wouldst need the legendary Masamune to do so much as prick him."

"Then, leave." Everyone was surprised at Reiz speaking so firmly, "Rot yourself away in some forest, if you please. We shall have to find a way of our own."

"Reiz!" Marle scolded.

"I'm not trying to be rude," Reiz smiled, "But we cannot keep helpless arms among us."

"A wise decision, fair maiden. I… shall return to my home in the forest." Frog ribbited, getting up.

"Farewell, sir. May your days be long and full."

"Er…" Crono was stunned.

"REIZ!" Marle scolded more harshly.

Frog headed to the staircase, but paused. "A moment… Word has spread of late that a hero has been sought out and named in the south. Perhaps he could be of use to thine efforts."

Reiz nodded. "I shall keep that in mind. Thank you."

He nodded back. "I then bid thee good day."

They watched him leave in silence. Crono slowly looked at Reiz. "...that was really brilliant of you, Reiz. Absolutely genius. You drove away the one-man army."

"No, hear me out…" She sat up a little. "He is merely acting like a child. I've dealt with situations milder than this, but the feelings are the same. I've seen that blade before, 'Masamune'. It must exist somewhere."

"I've heard of it from Melchoir and Alphonz over there."

"So… if we find it and present it to him, he may grow second thoughts. To SEE something rather than to feel it, is sometimes the jump one needs to break free of childish behavior."

"So…" Lucca sighed, "Find it. Present it to him. And cross our fingers you're right?"

"I know I'm right this time." She nodded. "Trust me."

"I just really wish you hadn't added that 'this time' modifier on the end of that sentence." Crono groaned. "Alright, well, we get to look for this uber sword. Maybe look for the dude Frog mentioned."

"It's only like a mother to be that honest, you know, Crono." Marle giggled.

"A mother I am not…" Reiz grew a bit distant.

"But you'd be an amazing one, I can tell!"

"Thank you." She smiled.

"It'll be nice having you around, Reiz. Okay, so we need to look for any hints about the Masamune. Think we'll be lucky enough that both hero and blade would be in the south?"

"It would be worth a look!" Reiz nodded. "There is a warm wind blowing in that direction. Luck seems to be leading us this day."

"Oooh!" Marle giggled, "She says prophet-like things too!"

"Y-yeah. Prophecy is good, as long as it doesn't dip into the bad side of things. Then I worry…"

"Reiz," Lucca sat down beside her, "I've been itching to know about this sword since we heard about it. You've seen it?"

"Yes. The Masamune… a very powerful blade forged by the Guru of Life in ancient times. It has a sister weapon, a knife." Reiz reached into her cloak and pulled out a woman's knife. The blade was deep red in color, with ornate swirls and fleur on its raised surface. However, it looked sharp enough to split the finest hairs with no trouble. The hilt was dark, wrapped in leather that bore deep blood stains. "This is the blade Doreen."

"…Doreen? What kind of name is that for a weapon?" Marle burst out laughing. "That's not epic at all!"

"I wouldn't laugh…" Reiz put it away quickly. "But the Masamune is a -stubborn- thing. It would not simply vanish entirely. We should definitely head south and investigate the rumor."

"Alright!" Crono got up. "South we go!"

"Thanks, Reiz." Lucca looked satisfied. "Listen. I'm going to let you guys run off to do that. Didn't Melchoir say we needed Dreamstone? I'm going to go talk with Gaspar about that… and Robo still needs some touch-up work from being submerged."

"Alright," Marle smiled, "We'll handle things on this side. Oh, and… yeah. About what you said? I'm sorry as well. I need to be more sensitive…"

"I'll try to be better myself."

Crono looked among the two girls and grinned.

"Well, catch you guys later. Good luck!" Lucca headed off for the nearest time gate.

"Come on, Miss Reiz!" Marle helped her up, "Time to go!"

"Indeed it is!" Reiz watched Alphonz suddenly dart out. "Where is that cat off to now?"

"Only one way to find out!" Marle went upstairs with her, supporting her firmly. "First, however, you better take her, Crono."

"Uh, sure." Crono offered Reiz his arm as Marle hurried into the throne room.

"Hello, good morning!"

"Hello again, dear!" Leene nodded. "Did the woman survive the night?"

"Yes'm, thank you."

"Oh, that's wonderful." The King and Leene sighed.

"But I have one more tiny favor. And I know I've been a leech since I got here… but… we have a woman with us who needs a cane, and…"

"Spare not a single more word." The King clapped his hands, calling a servant. After a moment's talk, the servant went away, returning with a very sturdy staff. Marle took it gingerly, as it was a beautiful thing. "I do hope this will work."

"Yes, oh, thank you!" Marle smiled. "Could… could I hug you?"

The King laughed and opened his arms. Marle gave him a big hug, then one to Leene. Afterwards, she smiled and nodded to them. "Thank you again! We owe you so much. We'll drop by again sometime!"

"Goodbye, dear, take care!" Leene waved as the group left.

The trip south was made easier on Reiz with the cane. Alphonz seemed to be determined to follow a certain path, bringing them to a great bridge. However, it was the site of a battle at the moment, with soldiers fighting against demons and struggling to hold the line. Crono looked back at Reiz, "Oh yay. And just in time for our travels, we walk into a warzone. This good luck would be where again? "

"Still following us…" She walked further in, "What a rightful mess…"

The captain shouted to his men, "Damnit, they're trying to break through! Hold the line!!"

"I think our services just got requested." Crono sighed and walked up, "Heya, man, you need a little help here?"

The captain looked back in surprise. "You're... sir Crono? Indeed, we do need help. The enemy is making a push to break through out defensive lines. If they get through…"

"Yeah, I get the general idea." He looked back, "Hey, you two up for helping these guys fend off some assholes while we're on our way south?"

"Reiz is already there, so I suppose so." She pointed at the woman who was working up to the enemy lines.

"Whoops, missed that minor factoid. Alright, in we go." He drew his sword and followed along. Marle pulled her crossbow from her enigmatic poofy pants, as Reiz weaved through the soldiers. The woman shouted as she pushed through the armored men.

"Out of the way, please!" Reiz threw her hand out to one side- there was a sudden spurt of blood from her palm as she wrapped her fingers around her blade. The monsters all focused their attention at her, chuckling darkly. She picked up the staff and lunged herself forward at one - the blade tore into its flesh like the enemy was made of butter. Crono swung in beside her and slashed at a second, with Marle pegging another between the eyes. With the fury of a warrior and the grace of a dancer, Reiz tore through the attackers with ease. But the more she fought, the more blood she produced, which the blade slung about.

Nonetheless, this gave an edge to the soldiers, who assisted alongside the trio. Soon enough the enemies were driven away, causing the soldiers to cheer! Marle and Crono did much the same, but Reiz suddenly dropped to her knees, coughing violently.

"Reiz!" Marle knelt down beside her and reached to touch her. As soon as her hands came within the slightest contact, the woman flinched and vomited a great deal of blood onto the bridge, hacking afterwards. "OH MY GOD, REIZ!"

"You alright??" Crono knelt down beside her as Marle healed the woman.

"I'm…" Reiz staggered to her feet, wiping her face dry. She closed her fist tight around the blade, which seemed to melt away abruptly. "I'm alright."

"Vomiting blood does NOT make you on the okie-dokie list!" Marle shrieked.

"Don't stop me…" She took up the staff beside her and started limping off, "I'll never start up again…"

"Reiz!! You can go wait for us, you'll die!" Marle nearly sobbed.

"I promise to you I won't. Please, we have to continue before they reorganize."

Marle looked tearfully at Crono. Crono sighed, knowing it was inevitable. "Then at least take it easy. I don't want you bleeding to death on me, 'kay?"

"I'll fight until I fall, but… I will try to tone it down a bit."

"Definitely from around here…" Crono then looked around for a certain someone, "Hey, wait, where did Alphonz get to?"

"I don't know!" Marle started off, calling, "Kitty! Here kitty kitty!"

"Eh, I figure he'll work his way out of any situation he gets in. He -can- fire a beam bigger than my head, after all…"

"Of all the things in a war…" Marle shook her head.

"Well, it could be stranger. We did just speak with a talking frog - oh, and look." Crono looked on ahead, "Here comes another green thing."

Reiz glanced up. Marle instantly stood in front of Reiz defensively, crossbow at the ready. There before them in robes was a big, green, fat imp-like thing best described as warty and generally unpleasant. It shouted at the sight of them, "Kya! Stupid brats, interfering where you aren't welcome!"

"And even in the past?" Crono looked at Marle, "Everyone's still a moron."

"So true," she nodded.

"How DARE you call the great Ozzie a moron!" He nearly blew smoke out of his ears, "We'll see how loose your lips are when you've had a little taste of _my_ power!"

Reiz groaned. "Sir, don't make me kill you."

"You know, Reiz, considering this is a war, I think it's sorta the point."

"Gyeheh! Rise!" Ozzie extended his arms outward, a fell wind rising. Reiz grit her teeth; as the wind passed by, the flesh melted off the bodies of corpses, leaving just bones. The skeletons then rose, picking up their weapons. Crono and Marle flinched at the sight, but Reiz just grinned.

"Easy - You two know spells?"

"Y-yes!" Marle yelped.

"Yep!" Crono shuddered.

"Cast as I do!" Reiz swung her arm up, causing a counter breeze. Marle and Crono readied their spells as quickly as possible, waiting until Reiz shouted, "Cast now!"

The teens shot off their spell, as a glorious absolutely nothing happened. Marle and Crono stared in utter disbelief, and now cursed that creature called Spekkio! But, suddenly, a gale-force wind swept past, pouring down ice upon the monsters. They froze in place, unable to move, only to be shattered violently by a huge bolt of lighting. Crono, Marle, and Ozzie stared in the utmost disbelief.

"Mother fucker." Crono shook his head.

"…O-Ozzie's in a jam!" He retreated as fast as he could.

"Hehehe!" Marle cheered, "We kick so much ass it's not funny!"

"Y-yeah." Reiz swallowed harshly.

"I seriously need to know how to do that kind of stuff!"

"You did." Reiz continued, limping, "Combining magic in an agreeable way can allow for spells impossible to a single person… hrk…"

"…you're not going to throw up again, are you?"

"I'll be alright…" As they caught up with Ozzie, she was panting pretty hard.

Marle shouted, "Weren't expecting THAT, were ya, Chubby?!"

"Hmph! I can throw worse than that at you, little bitch!" He cackled.

"But apparently, he still can't sound threatening."

"Not at all." Marle shook her head.

"Let's see you take out THIS!" Ozzie again threw his hands out in a repeat of before. Reiz rolled her eyes… but this time, as the skeletons rose, they merged together into one huge one with glowing eyes and… wings! Marle was somehow instantly behind Crono and shaking, At this, Ozzie cackled, "Give them a taste of death, Zombor!"

Reiz looked up and shook her head in disbelief. Marle squealed, clinging close to Crono. It lurched forward, causing the bridge to groan underneath it. Crono and Reiz looked down at the bridge as it swung under the monster's weight. Then they looked at each other, and ran to one opposite sides of the bridge.

"Marle, help Reiz!" Crono waited until the girls were ready, "Okay, now let's SWING this thing!"

As Zombor approached, it caused the bridge to swing violently. Crono and the girls threw their weight on their respective sides, making the swings wider and wider. The ropes and wood groaned, and Zombor began to slide. It took one false step during a wide swing and began to tip over. Crono, Marle, and Reiz instantly clung to the side of the bridge as it nearly went vertical, causing the monster to drop off into the waters below with a massive splash. The bridge eventually evened back out.

Ozzie stared, mouth agape. "…That worked in the book!"

"You didn't read the Evil Overlord's Handbook, did you?" Crono smirked.

"Let's get him!" Marle drew up her crossbow and aimed it between Ozzie's eyes.

"If you thought you were in a pickle before, you ain't seen nothing yet!" Crono readied his sword.

"T-Time to exit! Stage that-a-way!" Ozzie fled so fast he nearly left his shadow behind.

The team just burst out laughing. Marle basically went hysterical, nearly dropping her crossbow on her feet. Reiz laughed merrily, leaning against Crono, who was bent over with guffaws.

"Oh my god, what a LOOOSER!" Marle squealed.

"Oh my," Reiz laughed, crying, "I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

"Gahaha…!"

"Great job you two!" Marle slapped the both of them hard across the back, obviously too caught up in jollity to remember Reiz's condition. Inevitably, the woman stumbled forward, coughing out another mouthful of blood. "Oh no! Reiz! I'm sooo sorry!"

Marle healed the woman about sixteen times. Reiz blinked. "… Well, thank you."

"Woah. Now there's a handy spell. How come Spekkio didn't teach that to _me_?"

"I don't think he likes you. He did call you a pissbag, right?" Marle thought.

"Ah… well. Let's continue."

"You're all about moving forward, aren't you?" Marle followed her.

"Yeah, it's inspiring, but Reiz… you really ought not push yourself like this. You lost like a pint of red stuff back there."

"A Blood Muse only grows stronger through her pain…"

"…Nice title."

"Yeah, you might wanna change that."

"I can't repeal the title in this time period, nor the form of magic it holds. Soseuira probably assigned it to me to watch me bleed…"

"Groovy. And, for God's sake, please tell me that this Soseuira isn't in a position of power."

"…"

"The stunning silence means yes in most languages. Figures. The psychos always do get the big seats…"

Marle shuddered. "Well! Let's keep going then!"

They left the bridge and paused on the other side, wondering where to go. Reiz gazed around, before licking a finger and holding it upright. A warm breeze curled past… she smiled, then looked at the others. "I have an idea. Let us split here. I will go speak with Frog to see if I cannot bring him out of his gloom. You two ought to find the hero."

"But, Reiz…" Marle looked worried, "What if you get sick again?"

"Don't you think I'll be in the best hands around with that man?"

"…Yeah! But what about monsters on the way?"

Reiz drew her hands together, and was suddenly sealed up in a blood-red crystal. It looked clear as glass, but Marle touched the surface and it felt quite akin to steel. She gasped in admiration, "HOW HANDY!"

"How come I only get a lightning spell?" Crono nearly wept.

"You'll learn more, I'm sure!"

The crystal shattered around Reiz, the pieces disappearing as quickly as they came. "Yes, you will with time and practice. But let us make haste! Time is of the essence and Luck can only visit us for a short amount of it."

"Alright, Reiz. You be careful, and we'll see you later!" Marle waved as they took off.


	13. Per Essere un Eroe

Chrono Trigger: ReDreamt

_-XII -_

**Per Essere un Eroe…**

Reiz followed the soft breezes to the entrance of a woods, marked with great warning signs. Most read in some form or another 'CURSED WOODS: STAY AWAY' in bold, dark letters. She cautiously peered past the signs into the dark path, listening. Birds and frogs filled the air with their songs; carefully, she started in. The ground was damp and littered with the debris typical of a woods, but for being so 'cursed' it was actually quite peaceful. She came to a sharp halt as she heard movement from the trees around her, calmly gazing about.

Rustle rustle… clamber clamber… from the treeline came a blue creature, rather large and of a joyful blue color, with a tuft of green hair upon its head. A Nu, to be precise, that most people wanted to avoid for their ability to beat you within an inch of your life. But it stared at Reiz and she stared back, giving a smile and kneeling down.

"Hello there, Brother. A blessed day, is it not?"

The Nu was shocked! "Hello, Sister. Yes it is. Why are you here?"

"I am looking for another Brother, that in the form of a frog."

"Over this way." The Nu started off, making sure she followed. The other beasties kept well away from the pair as he stopped by some bushes. "Under these. There's a ladder, but Sister, you look hurt. Can you make it?"

"Yes, thank you!" She dug in a pocket and offered over a shiny coin, "Here you are, for your help."

The Nu took it with a big smile, moving it about to see the light reflect off of it. Reiz chuckled, walking behind the bushes, where indeed there was a hole with a ladder. She knelt down, then shouted in, "Hello down there!"

"Hmm?" There came the distinct ribbit, "Who goes there?"

"Lady Reiz, may I enter?"

"Ah! Yes, fair maiden, at thy leisure."

Reiz left her staff topside and started down the latter with care. Her wincing was visible every time she put weight on her left leg; Frog immediately brought a chair beside the ladder and helped her down the last length of the rungs. With a long sigh, she sat back in the chair, then laughed, "It's hell getting old. Thank you."

"Thou has seen better days, I confess, but I think it not due to thine age. Do tell, what brings thee to mine humble abode?" Frog bowed his head a little, "Pardon the shabbiness of it, but one can do only so much with earth and moss."

Indeed, it was at best a hole; a bed, table, and other such furniture were set around in sparse amounts. But at least it was private, cool, and a roof over one's head. Reiz merely shook her head, "I've dwelt in much worse! I've come to apologize about my rude sendoff."

"Mm... t'was no insult. Thou spoke sooth, even if the delivery may have been heavy-handed. Pay it no mind, I hold no grudge."

"Alright… then I come with a bit of curiosity… first off, why are you living in a hole, for goodness's sakes?"

"Mine form is a corruption of man. I took to hiding here to escape the eyes of my fellows. Enough time spent in a place and the heart grows a fondness for it, however."

"Oh? You are like the cat, then?" She sat up a little straighter. "He ran off not long ago at the bridge."

"Perhaps, in a manner of speaking... from what I gathered, his soul was forcefully thrust into its feline cage. I am merely... cursed. 'Tis odd he wouldst flee, though, now that the mind wanders to it."

"He seemed set on a path, though… I'm certain we'll find him again. But, right now, I'm here by myself," she explained with a concerned look, "The others are off searching for the Masamune."

"Hm." Frog grew a thoughtful look, then let off a ribbit. "T'would be terribly difficult to use that blade now."

"Ah, so you know of its fate!"

"Indeed. T'was... broken in two."

"Oh dear…" Reiz shook her head. She could feel her knife under her robes grow warm. "Do you know where the pieces are?"

"That I do. One half, the blade, lays enshrined at the peak of the Denadoro Mountains, to the east. The hilt I selfishly keep as a momento..."

"Woah, woah!" A new voice was heard beside Reiz, "You can't just KEEP it in a basket!"

Not surprisingly, Frog was quite started. "Who goes there!?"

Within seconds an imp faded into view beside Reiz, resting against her chair some. It wore a really plain-looking robe, but unlike any other of the species Frog had ever seen, this one felt intelligent and peaceful. Reiz sighed a little, then laughed. "This is Doreen, Frog."

"I see... Prithee... where didst thou hide thineself so adeptly?"

"I'm Reiz's knife, the Blood Muse's Knife, whatever have you." Doreen nodded in greeting.

"A spirited blade? Then art thou like the Masamune? Cyrus claimed it spoke on occasion."

"Yes!" Doreen nodded again. "Masa and Mune are my _family_, man. I'm their older sister and I haven't seen head nor tail of either in a lifetime!"

"Doreen was created beside the Masamune for a much different purpose," Reiz explained, "For a young woman bearing fair looks and thus much unwanted attention."

"Ahh... such situations I am closely familiar with. A young lady can attract trouble at an alarming pace." Frog nodded.

"So true," Doreen grinned, "But, it's not just a regular sword. You can't keep it as a momento, that's just… man, that's not cool. They must be feeling so sick and tired where-ever they are if they're broken."

"I was unaware that it t'would cause troubles on any soul! My sincerest apologies! We could not repair the blade... for that matter, when it was first come upon, it was in terrible disrepair. We did our best to restore it to pristine glory, but it was obvious to all eyes that time had left its scars." He ribbited, then glanced away. "Mayhaps that was our fatal mistake, taking an injured blade into battle with a matchless foe... one of many such errors."

"In either case," Reiz chimed in, "We have yet a chance to repair this blade! When we do, won't you have the chance to undo this spot you're in, Frog?"

"I... I am unfit to bear it. I may have been a better swordsman than Cyrus, but I haven't his spirit. I would be ill-suited to a weapon of such calibur as the Masamune."

"Hmm." Doreen walked up to him and looked at him closely. She wandered around him several times, before stepping back to Reiz's side. "If you say so, but, we'd still really like the chance to fix the sword."

"T'would be cruel to leave a spirit broken and incomplete as I have done. The hilt you saw in the basket was, by no means, that of the Masamune." He walked back to the rear bookcase and pulled down a heavy box. Removing the lid, he brought the hilt back to the pair, where it was wrapped in silk. "Thou may take it back. If the repair proves successful... do give the spirits my apologies."

"No problem, thanks." Doreen nodded. "However, I can't carry it, sorry, Reiz!"

"No, no, not an issue." Reiz nodded to Doreen, who vanished. She carefully took the piece from the box, keeping it wrapped up. "I'll make sure they know. Well, let me not bother you a minute longer! You have quite the friendly Nu upstairs, did you know?"

Frog laughed. "Yes! He is a dear soul, as kind and gentle as any could be. We've had many a meal together as compatriots."

"A wonderful thing to hear." Reiz laughed, tucking the hilt away in her robes and getting up. "In that case, a most blessed day to you, Brother!"

"And thee as well, Sister! May luck travel in thy midst!"

After a bit more laughter, Reiz hauled herself up the ladder. At the top, the Nu helped her back to the surface, letting the winded woman use it as a seat and offering up her staff. The woman laughed, "Goodness, so much work for a stranger!"

"Brothers and Sisters who know the words of Peace and Nu are not strangers by any means." It happily waited until she rose again, but then asked, "Do you have to leave right away?"

"No, not for a little, I do not believe."

"Tell me about this thing!" The Nu pointed at his coin.

"Ah." Reiz sat back down in the grass. "This is a first minted coin bearing the image of…"

"Yes, indeed, we know of the new Hero!"

"Fantastic!" Marle spoke through a pint, with Crono staring on in disbelief. "See, we're looking for the guy and maybe you might be able to send us in the right direction?"

"Sure!" The man beside her grinned, "The kid Tata, doesn't live too far from here! He's got the Hero's Medal and the spirit of a true hero! He's off looking for the Masamune at the Dendaro Mountains!"

"Oh wow!" Marle giggled drunkenly, "The Hero's Medal!"

"Uh, and wearing it makes him a hero, how, again?" Crono scratched his head, wondering if he should take Marle's mug away.

"Didn't you pay attention in history class?" She asked, waving the mug slightly. "The Hero of Guardia will appear, designated by the Hero's Medal! It's only local folklore, you silly. I think it was… wait, wait… yeah! The missing princess Celine had it commissioned for a man by the name of Linneaus or something…"

"Oh, poor Celine!" A man started bawling. "Such a cute princess too!"

"Princess Celine?"

"Man, Crono, you're soooo stupid!" Marle laughed at him. "In like 560 AD there was Princess Celine Guardia… except she was kidnapped once. A man named Linneaus so totally found her, and he was given the Medal. But then they went off somewhere and were never seen again. Legend has it that Hero Linneaus's spirit will be reincarnated and the person will be known cuz he'll have the Medal! You're soooooo stupid!"

"You already said that, thanks."

"Thanks fellas fer the info! And thanks fer the pint!" Marle downed the rest of it in one great gulp, with a loud gasp afterwards. "Now I'm ready for anything!"

"Sure thing!" The drunkards all waved as she hopped off the stool and wandered waveringly to the door. "Come back any time!"

"Uh…" Crono followed her out, "Marle?"

"Yeeesh?"

"Do you have any idea how smashed you are?"

"Listen." She jabbed a finger at his chest. "I'm smashed only when I can't see straight and right now I see you two just fine, okay?"

"Alright, you're not going anywhere. Why don't we head to the Inn and take a rest, huh?"

"No way! We gotta go find tha HERO! You ain't getting in my way, nope, not at all, sir!" She started off in the rough direction of the mountains - even to the drunk, such a landmark was obvious. "C'mon Crono, we got a sword to find!"

Crono shook his head and followed. Eventually though they reached the foot of the mountains, and both paused to take in the peaceful scenery. The sunlight filtered prettily through the trees scattered about, and it was quiet and calm. Marle gasped, "Wow, what pretty scenery!"

"Yeah!" Crono smiled wide, "This would probably make a grade-A picnic spot."

Just as he finished the thought, a loud shriek was heard. Marle nearly leapt out of her pants, "Eeek! Trouble at ten'o'clock!"

"Maybe not a good picnic spot!" Crono and Marle rushed to the sound of the cry. There before them ran a little boy in a cape, hauling a big sword under one arm. An imp, roughly the same size as he was, chased the child, cackling. The two were almost about to whip out their weapons when Marle paused.

"…wait a minute." She thought. "Little kid… sword… cape…"

"Please no." Crono wailed.

"'Fraid so."

"BACK, YOU FIEND!" Tata shouted as he ran as fast as he could, bawling, "H-h-how dare you do this to the Great Hero Tata!"

"Sneeheehee!" The imp did not ease up in the slightest.

"Alright, I'll save the 'hero.'" Crono sighed and wandered over. He shouted, "Yo! Mystic guy!"

"HEY DUDE," Tata yelled, "Run while you can! This place SUCKS!!"

The imp skidded to a halt at the sight of Crono and fled, shrieking. "Eek~"

"Jeeze, I didn't know I was _that _ugly…"

Tata came to a halt, panting and falling to his knees. "First killer chickens, then imps, and then a purple cat…!"

"A… cat? Purple? Kinda small? Speaks?"

"A DEMON cat!" Tata tore at his hair. "This isn't how it's suppose to work out!"

"Uh…" Marle kneeled down. "What? I'm a leeeetle drunk right now so if you'd explain…"

"Okay, so I found this medal in the café on a table. Put it on and went to play with my friends as a hero, right? So, so Mary's dad comes by and sees me, and suddenly everyone in town is calling me a Great Hero! It was kinda fun at first…"

"Heeey! I pretended to be Queen Leene too! That was fun!"

"Yeah, pretending is fun, but nobody else is pretending!" He rubbed a few bitter tears from his eyes. "They sent me to find a stupid sword and then there were CHICKENS. And after the chickens was that imp! Then there was the demon cat! I don't wanna be a hero no more!"

"Wait!" Marle took him by the shoulders, "You're NOT the reincarnation of the Hero Linneaus?!?"

"I don't even know how to SPELL that name! I'm only six!!"

"Then who does the medal actually belong to?" Crono knelt down.

"I don't know! Here, I just wanna go home!" Tata pulled the medal off and handed it to Crono. "Please don't be mad at me!"

"Poor thing!" Marle hugged Tata as he began crying. "Now now, you run right on home and we'll bring the medal back to whoever it belongs to, 'kay?"

"You smell like Daddy when he comes home from the pub." Tata got up and wiped his eyes. "I'm never gonna do this ever again!"

"Good," Crono nodded at him, pocketing the medal unceremoniously. "Go on, then, your parents have to be worried sick."

Tata ran off, with Marle waving. "Goodbye, fake reincarnation of Hero Linneaus!"

"Bye, drunk lady!"

"They're so cute at that age!" Marle swept away a tear.

"…um… riiiiiight…" Crono hauled Marle back up to her feet. "Well if they sent him here, maybe that crazy sword really is around. Especially if he saw Alphonz… that cat is starting to freak me out."

"Let's find him!" Marle started off again.

They scaled the mountainside, punting imps left and right and coming across the gang of unruly… chickens. The chickens were surprisingly fierce, but Crono and Marle fought bravely and forced them to flee into the wilds. Crono was absolutely flabbergasted. "Those chickens -were- dynamite."

"Looky!" Marle pointed at a cave, where little bitty kitten prints were seen in the sand within. "Cat tracks!"

"That must be Alphonz!" The two entered the cave, to find the kitten staring down two children that looked identical, save for the colored collars of their robes. Obviously they were engaged in some sort of fight, for the kids were sweating hard and Alphonz had his fur stuck in a bristle.

"Alphonz! Do you need help?!?" Marle drunkenly ran up beside him with her crossbow.

"For the love of Frigidan, woman, you reek of the bottle!" Alphonz stepped away.

"Wait!" One of the imps shouted, "Time out!"

"We don't fight girls! Especially drunk ones!"

"Then you must claim me victor, for before she showed up you two were in quite the spot of trouble!" Alphonz smirked.

"I suppose it's only fair…"

"We did our best. No regrets here. But, like, do the rules apply to this?"

"He was once a man, so I suppose so… Man, this is sooo awkward!"

"Yeah, little bro. And he barely broke a sweat! Even Cyrus was hurtin' after his trial."

"Bro, cats don't sweat."

"Uh… well… figure of speech, little bro."

"Yeah, okay."

"Enough with the idle chatter!" Alphonz hissed, annoyed.

"Uhh, yeah!" Masa sweated.

"Don't smite us, kitty." Mune gulped.

"Well," Crono blinked, "Alphonz has been busy."

"Beating up little kids, it seems! For shame, Alphonz!" Marle yelped.

"Maybe they're some kind of super magicians or something?"

Marle giggled, "Ya know, I'm drunk enough that it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Well, it was fun!" Masa shouted, "Let's go, Mune! Whoosh!"

"Yeah! Let's do it, Masa!"

The two leapt at each other with a burst of light, merging. The light settled on the cavern floor in a beam of light, then dispersed to reveal the bottom half of a blade. Chipped and broken, dull and hiltless… it looked useless to unknowing eyes. But Marle let off a cheer, "The SWORD! Hey, good going, Alphonz!"

"Sweet!" Crono beamed, "Thanks, Alphonz!"

"Tis… as I feared. It will need mending." Alphonz sighed. "Crono, you must bear it for me. Could I even carry it in this form, I am undeserving."

"We getting back into the gloom?"

"I haven't left it."

Marle groaned. "…just go get the sword."

"Seriously, though, you need some stuffed animal catnip." Crono retrieved the blade carefully. He was surprised how light it felt… Marle picked up Alphonz and force-cuddled the kitten against his will.

"Well! Now we got the kitty and the poking stick, let's go see if Reiz is still alive!"

"Meeting somebody?!?" Masa shouted.

"Need a lift?!?" Mune cheered.

"Uh… sure!" Marle giggled.

"Whoosh! Ride the wind!"

"Fly, baby, fly!"

A strong column of wind swirled into the cavern. It stirred the dust, and Marle gasped. In her drunken stupor, she wandered straight into it, being carefully lifted up and away… Crono watched in silence, then nearly tore his hair out. "This is the second vortex this week…!"

He could only follow along. However, this trip was a lot more enjoyable… as if light as a feather he was lifted over the beautiful scenery at a pleasant, soothing pace. He was gently brought down, landing somewhere just as soft and heavenly. He let off a sigh, then looked up.

"Wow!" Marle giggled, holding him in her arms. "Men! From the sky! I'm so keeping this one!"

Crono flinched, flushing. Alphonz sat upon Marle's shoulder and said nothing. Marle gasped, "Oh, and he's changing colors!"

"Must be a curse," Alphonz warned, "You must remedy this before he turns into a toad!"

Marle, in her drunkeness, leaned her head in and planted a kiss on Crono's lips, then shouted, "Crisis adverted!"

"!!!" He completely matched his hair color. "Hey! That's not fair! Aren't I the one that's suppose to be sweeping you off your feet?"

"Yet you never do! Hmm!"

"O-oh. Right…" He laughed exceedingly nervously, "Er… waiting for a good moment…"

She set him down and winked. "Uh-huh. I'm holding you to it, buster."

"I-I'll try not to disappoint." _**OH SWEET JESUS! **_Crono nearly burst apart in joy.

"Let's go find Reiz before you explode. You look like an overripe tomato!"

"Sorry. Happens to us." He shrugged with another awkward laugh, as Marle stumbled off.

They met Reiz outside of the forest, where she was absolutely beaming. A blue flower was pinned to her cloak, a most beautiful looking thing. Marle and Crono came up, grinning from ear to ear at the sight of a happy Reiz. Marle gasped, "There you are! What a pretty flower!"

"Heya! Well, you look a little happier!"

"Yes, taking some time to chat with the native Nu population tends to do that for me." She laughed. "What did you find?"

"A fake hero and part of a sword. And Alphonz, see?" Marle held him up.

"Also, this medal thing."

"Medal? Let me see…"

Crono offered it over. Marle explained, "The Hero's medal! It belonged to a guy named Linneaus. He disappeared, and whoever shows up with it is suppose to be him, reincarnated. I think so, anyway, I had a bit of brewski."

"…but it looks like I could buy it for 3.50 at a local flea market, though." Crono coughed.

"But it is worth much more than that in historical and sentimental value."

"So how'd you do, Reiz?" Marle smiled.

"He's still in his funk… Now, I don't make a convincing liar…" She pulled out the hilt, wrapped still in silk. " But I am very good at finding things!"

"Woohoo!" Marle jumped for joy.

"Yeah!! That takes care of finding the sword! Great job, Reiz!"

Alphonz muttered, "All we need now is some Dreamstone…"

"Dreamstone…" Reiz thought a moment, "I do not believe it would exist in this era."

"Then let us go back through time to find some."

"You know, I really hope doing this isn't illegal." Crono sighed. "We _would _be the kind of nation to come up with a law against time travel."

"I wouldn't worry," Reiz laughed.

"You haven't seen Guardia Castle in 1000 AD."

"You haven't seen my homeland either."

"Oooh!" Marle winced. "Low blow!"

"Point. Game. Match. Alright… Time to head to our local time distortion and see just how far back we can go."

"Right!" Marle instantly fell over onto her face.

"…after Marle gets her hangover and is back to normal, that is…"


	14. Prima di Storia

Chrono Trigger: ReDreamt

_-XIII -_

**Prima di Storia**

Reiz was brought with the others to the End of Time, and as soon as she stepped out of the portal she let off a gasp and stared up at the nothingness… Her eyes sparkled, gazing at all of the stars that wrapped completely around the solemn platform… Marle giggled at this, but Crono couldn't figure out what the big deal was. Reiz finally wandered down to the gates, still gazing about in wonder.

"Hey!" Lucca waved, "Welcome to the end of time. What are you so excited about?"

"Look at all of the stars! This is gorgeous!"

Lucca laughed. Robo glanced over, "Greetings, Madam."

"Oh, hello, sir." Reiz bowed slightly. "I am Reiz."

"This is Robo!" Lucca proudly showed him off.

"At your service, Miss Reiz." Robo bowed back.

"Thank you, but I shall ask nothing of you."

Marle snuck over to Robo and whispered, "Monitor her health for us, please. I'm really afraid she's going to drop dead on us."

"Aff, Marle." Robo began watching her. About the same time, Gaspar stirred from the voices. But one in particular… He spoke almost as if in a dream.

"I hear a voice…"

Reiz stood up straight in surprise, then carefully made her way around in front of Gaspar. The two stared at each other for a moment, both of their faces lighting up with a smile. Gaspar let off a loud laugh, "Your Majesty! What are you doing here of all places?!?"

"Gaspar!" She squealed, "…though… I have been stripped of my royal title. I am a Blood Muse these days…"

"Damn Queen," he shook his head, "I told 'er once or twice but nooo… Nobody listens to the sane ones."

Crono was surprised. "You two sound exactly like Melchoir. You two exchange numbers or something?"

"Ehh…" Reiz thought a moment, "Gaspar is somewhat of an old friend."

"Heh!" He nodded, "That's me. Mister Sociable."

Reiz laughed, "Very good then!"

"And this 'majesty' business would be… what again?"

"Oh." Reiz sweated. "He's just joking…"

Gaspar nodded, "Lady Reiz is so breathtaking that the nickname automatically applied, haha!"

"Spiffy!" Marle flopped into a corner, humming loudly. "Who's going where next?"

"Dear," Reiz smiled softly, "I believe we could all use a bit of sleep. Right? I mean, after that great adventure you had, and if you did truly take to the bottle you must be drowsy! Can't save the world on a clouded mind."

"Yeeeeah! Hey, you're so smart!" She laughed. "I'm gonna catch a snoozer."

Reiz nodded, then looked back to Gaspar. "Well how ARE you doing?"

"Fine, fine! Been quiet mostly, occasionally I see Alphonz and Megumi about, but luck would have it, Alphonz brought in a whole gaggle of interesting people! Heehee, it really gets me excited. But, more importantly, mi'lady! How are _you?_"

"I'm alright…"

"You were vomiting blood. How does that classify as alright?" Crono was bewildered at the fact she could ignore it that easily.

"Oh my… mi'lady…" Gaspar shook his head sadly. "Damn that Queen…!"

Crono sighed. _Somebody knows something they aren't sharing…_

"I just need a rest." Reiz walked to the fence, carefully sitting and tucking her cloak in around herself. She let off a long yawn, before bowing her head forward and suddenly becoming encased in blood-red crystal.

"Well!" Gaspar chuckled, "One thing I always agree with is a nap. Now where did I leave off with that dream…? Oh, oh yes…"

Crono merely sat down near Marle and took the chance for rest. Quite oddly, though it was common for him, he had absolutely no dreams…

After a good rest, though, Crono was woken up when he heard a certain type of digging that was unmistakable… the cluttery, muffled sounds of someone rummaging through Lucca's bag of stuff. He squinted over to see Marle furiously burrowing through it and blinked. She grabbed out a small bottle with a squeal, opening it up and taking out a couple of asprin, popping them immediately. She let off a sigh, putting it back.

"…Hey, Marle! Got permission to go through that?" Crono looked nervous, because Lucca would _kill _anybody who did so without.

"Hey," Lucca waved, sitting by Reiz. "Yeah, she got it."

"I'm not THAT stupid," Marle blinked. "I'm offended!"

"No, Marle, you have NO idea. She'd kill an army if someone dove in there willy-nilly!"

"There could be someone in here!" Marle closed it up. "You'd need a search party! I swear I saw the kitchen sink too."

"Hah hah." Lucca laughed flatly, though obviously she thought it was funny too.

"Never laugh at the contents of a woman's purse," Reiz commented with a grin, "It's what you don't know that's in there that'll take the smile right off."

"Oh snap." Marle laughed! "That's bad!"

"Heh…" Crono stretched and got up, "Okay, now back to business. Alright, now when to go to... hey Gaspar, you know any time periods that have Dreamstone?

"Hmm!" Gaspar thought a moment. "I believe the gate to the prehistoric era is open, a guaranteed place to find some!"

"Prehistoric, huh? Hope there aren't many dinosaurs. Remind me too much of dragons."

"Hehe," the old man chuckled, "…better keep a sword handy, then."

"Always do… heh…"

"Who's coming with this time?" Marle got up, smiling.

"Um... I'd kinda like you to come along with me, Marle. In case we need the healing backup."

"Okay!"

"Reiz is staying here, because she's bled enough already. So that leaves Lucca and Robo… How you feeling, Lucca?"

"Well…" She scratched the side of her face some. She didn't need to say anything more than that, really; Crono could see she was tired. Not a surprise, considering what Lucca's lungs had been through in the past week.

"No worries then. Robo, you're coming with us."

"Aff, Crono." He walked on over.

"Groovy. Alright, folks, let's head back in time…"

"Yay! Adventure!" Marle skipped along, "Woo!"

Robo followed right behind the princess, as perky as a robot could be.

As soon as they stepped foot out of the portal, the travelers were introduced to the concept of gravity, landing onto one another after a decently frightening fall. After the dust settled and the groans rose, Robo looked down at the two. "Ooops."

He removed himself promptly, with Marle getting up after with a groan.

"My spleen…"

"Oh, poor baby!" Marle got Crono upright and dusted him off properly. But they all froze as they heard deep, nasal breathing- without knowing they apparently had landed straight into the middle of a pack of lizard men. One of the creatures let off a roar, all of them clad in armor and bearing weapons. Marle screamed and hit behind Crono.

"Aw DAMNIT! PEOPLE DRAGONS!" He whipped out his sword, The leader of the pack came forward, swinging a stone club- Robo threw his arms up and caught it, giving Crono the chance to basically disembowel the creature. With this the others basically swarmed the group - Marle swallowed her fear and drew her crossbow, fighting alongside the other two as best she could. But fight as they might, they were hopelessly outnumbered and the lizards were strong and full of stamina. Winded, the party hopelessly backed up against the stone wall.

"T-t-there's a hole army of them!" Marle cried in fear.

"Shit…!" Crono stood one step in front of Marle, but even his nerve was beginning to fade. Then, from the extreme corner of his vision he saw a blur of grey. The object suddenly leapt up right into the center of the group, standing upright - a woman! Immediately the creatures focused on her, but the team watched in stunned silence as she began to soundly beat the snot out of several of the lizards. Finally she shot out of the group on all fours, letting of a taunting whistle. One of the lizards distinctly commanded 'After her!', which the rest obeyed. Suddenly, the group was alone and saved!

"W…what the?" Marle shook all over.

"Well, welcome to the past. It's even freakier than the future…"

Robo surveyed the area in silence. Such strange fauna and flora all over the place. Just as the group got a chance to wind down, the woman from before was abruptly in Crono's face. Marle jumped with a start, Crono doing the same. "Hell-o!"

He backed up a few paces, only to have the woman pin him against the rock wall. Marle backed away slowly, "I think she l-likes you…"

"Oh great, I'm freaking attracting the cave lady. This is NOT what I signed up for!"

The woman burst into laughter, dropping him. Her blonde hair bounced. "Funny man! Strong, too! Tell, what name?"

"Um…" Crono was shocked she could speak, "I'm Crono."

"I'm Marle…" Marle sweated nervously, pointing at Robo, "And this is our friend Robo."

The woman was taken back at the sight of Robo. She crept up real close and looked at him carefully, ready to spring out of the way if she had to. Robo looked back at her and eventually said, "…Greetings, madam."

She walked around him a few times, peering into his joints and such, before standing up and knocking rather hard on his head. The ringing sound was rather odd. She waited until it disappeared, then asked, "What this?"

"It's a robot. Er… he's… kinda made of metal." Crono tried to explain. "Think of something a bit stronger than stone, if you don't know what metal is."

"Raw-boot? Metal?!?"

"Aff, madam. R-Y Series robot."

"Enough!" She nearly tore at her golden curls, "Make Ayla's head go boom!"

"Good thing we didn't bring Lucca."

"Where from?" Ayla asked.

"The future…" Marle nodded. Ayla looked completely lost.

_What would Lucca say… _Crono thought, "Um.. We're from way after the day after tomorrow."

Ayla shook her head with a laugh. "Funny."

"Actually, I'd call it damn confusing, but meh." Crono leapt out of his skin at a sudden loud 'BAMF' and the appearance of Alphonz right next to Crono in the grass. However, he was now bearing a shaggy coat and two long fangs. Ayla jumped, then gasped.

"AH! Sabertooth kitten! Good eating!!!"

Alphonz, with a start, hopped onto Crono's shoulder and bristled. Crono hurried to explain, "Er, this here is Alphonz, Ayla. He's our… er… pet."

"…pet? Funny names!"

Robo could not stop -staring- at Alphonz's new fangs.

"He's not for eating." Marle giggled.

"…" The woman let off a deep sigh. "Well! Eat. You like?"

"Well, we like to eat, sure…" Marle nodded.

"Who doesn't?" _Please don't have an answer…_

"And drink?" Ayla smiled.

"Eh heh… on occasion… when Dad isn't…"

Crono glanced at Marle, "I don't think she was talking about the brewski."

Marle giggled, "Then yes, I do."

"Then come! Have party, big feast! Food! Drink! Dance! FUN!"

"A party?!?" Marle gasped.

"Hey, I'm always down for parties!"

Robo glanced at the team. "A festivity? But are we not searching for the Dreamstone, Crono?"

"You know, I was hoping you'd forget for just one moment… yeah, alright. Um, we'd love to join your party, Ayla, but we're looking for something called Dreamstone. It's a bit of a rare rock."

"Rock? Ayla has rock!" She dove her hands into her bosom and produced a large, blue, glittering stone. Ayla beamed with pride, obviously showing it off, "Ayla's treasure!"

Marle and Crono were taken by surprise. "Okay, so that's where our luck went."

She tucked it back away in the same place she pulled it from. "If want see, must come to party!"

"Er…" Crono blinked, "Just don't show anything else. Alright, I think we can do the party. What do you say, Marle?"

"YEAH!"

"Great!" Ayla looked extremely excited, "Come with Ayla, this way!"

Crono and Marle followed eagerly. Robo stood a moment longer, shaking his head, before following. Alphonz, however, sitting upon Crono's shoulder, kept glancing skyward as if expecting to see something. He felt riddled with anxious energy. Crono glanced at him, "What's up there, Alphonz? Birds? Pterodactyls? Please don't answer the second one."

"Ah," He stammered, looking back ahead, "Birds, of course. I would make everyone aware if there was imminent danger…"

"So you are like a real cat," Marle giggled, ruffling his shaggy fluff, "Chasing after birds! What would you do if you caught one?"

"Mmm… stew, perhaps?" He grinned.

"He's got the right idea!" She nodded in return.

They were brought to a very interesting little settlement of people! The homes were completely portable huts and obviously a lot of importance was placed on the social area created outside of them. Everyone wore skins of various furred creatures and it was obvious they used every resource they had; handmade was the make of everything, and it was just like walking through a museum.

"Wow, look at this!" Marle gasped, smiling wide, "Isn't this amazing?"

"Yeah, it… it really is!" Crono nodded.

"This is Ayla's home! All friends live here too. Meet friends!" Ayla nodded to the other villagers who looked curious and naturally apprehensive of the new visitors. The children were the first to come over, looking the group over in astonishment. "This Crono, Marle, Robo. Fought with Reptites!"

"Wow!" The children gasped, eyes wide.

"Very strong," Ayla nodded as the adults finally came to see, "So, party for new friends!"

"Party!" Everyone lit up at that, except for one lanky person in the back.

"Must prepare, yes! New friends rest at Ayla's?" Ayla waved them into the biggest hut.

"Wow, your house is fantastic!!!" Marle was, at least, contained enough to not touch anything.

"Processing… it would appear Ayla is of a very high rank. Possibly leader."

Ayla nodded. "Ayla chief, keep village safe, lead big hunts! Sit, rest well! Tonight, big party!"

Ayla left, allowing the group to find a spot to sit and marvel over everything inside. After doing so, it was decided that they ought to follow Ayla's advice and indeed get a good nap in. However, poor Alphonz couldn't get comfortable and spent his time wandering about the tent instead.

A great bonfire blazed in the center of the festivities, and tribal music filled the night air; above the stars glistened beautifully in absence of artificial light. Soup and drink was available by the literal gallon, and the party found themselves with big wooden bowls filled with possibly edible substances. Alphonz had a big bowl of some murky looking drink, enough for the cat to swim in if he so pleased. Robo stared curiously at his since he was clearly unable to eat any of it; Marle watched hers a moment, then muttered to Crono, "My soup… has bugs in it."

"Just think of it as protein… that moves."

Marle bravely, yet hesitantly, raised the bowl to her lips and took a silent sip. Then she exclaimed, "Oh wow!"

As she began to guzzle it, Crono looked at his. "Hm."

He took a sip and found it to actually be pretty delicious. Robo quietly analyzed it as Alphonz took to sipping from his bowl of 'Sweet Water'; the cat apparently liked it enough to nearly dunk his head in it and drink vigorously. "This soup contains components which are highly toxic…"

Marle ignored this and took a sip of her own Sweet Water and screamed. "WOOHOO! I am _so _getting smashed!"

She emptied her soup bowl into her stomach and refilled the entire thing with Sweet Water and began to guzzle. Crono stared at her in disbelief, "You mean they're seriously serving _alcohol_?"

Marle's look of glee while drinking spoke volumes. Crono took a small sip of his… a smooth, indeed sweet taste to it with a strong alcoholic zing. He grinned, "Holy crap! Now this is what I call Sweet Water!"

Marle hiccupped, "Here comes missy Cavelady. Look nice!"

Ayla wandered over with a big smile, "Fun?"

Marle nodded enthusiastically about seventeen times. Crono nodded as well, but added, "Yeah, although I can't help but be reminded that I'm under the legal age."

Ayla scratched her face, unable to understand. Marle laughed, "I don't think the legal age EXISTS here!"

"…So! Crono, Marle, Robo, want see stone?" Ayla began fishing around for it in her bosom.

"Your card, Crono!" Marle hiccupped and refilled her bowl.

"Monitor system set up." Robo stared at Marle. "Marle's vital signs now being watched. Will warn when status reaches very not good."

"Marle GOOD drinker, heh!" Ayla pulled out the stone which glittered fantastically in the light of the bonfire."

"Thanks guy. That helps." Crono looked back at Ayla, "So this is a dreamstone. Ahm… any chance we could buy that off you? Competition, maybe?"

"Sure! Ayla enjoys eating, but like drink much better!"

"…"

Soon in the center of all the villagers sat Crono and Ayla with great bowls filled with Sweet Water before them, and assistants to refill the bowls. Everyone was cheering and excited to see the competition, and Marle hopelessly kept nursing her own bowl. Crono glanced around anxiously, "Nobody tells Mom, got it?"

"Got it!" Marle gave him a wink and thumbs up.

"Winner is one who drink most, not pass out! Ready?" Ayla took her bowl, as did Crono, "Go!"

They both chugged the bowl with loud gasps. Crono laughed, "Gahah! Next!"

At first it was incredibly easy and quite fun; the alcohol was continuously provided as soon as the combatants bowls were empty. When they got to the range of ten bowls both had slowed down considerably, while Marle was lying around on the ground in the sidelines. Ayla had developed a horrible tremor as she finished her fifteenth bowl, while Crono smoothly finished his.

"Goddd, I never thought I'dda be proud ma paps wuz a drunk. D-done."

"Moore…" Ayla held her bowl out, getting the refill. She slowly raised it to her lips but caught sight of her wavery and sick looking reflection. She finally gagged and spat up into her bowl fairly violently.

The crowd was stunned, cheering, "Oh! Ayla loose!"

Crono swore he could hear a theme song, "Oooh yeahz! Whossa masssta? Issa masta!"

"A…ayla… very… very sick…"

"Laaadeedeedaaa…" Marle crawled her way to Crono, dragging her legs.

"C-crono win." Ayla handed her dreamstone over to him and continued to be sick.

"Grooooove. Ay! It's Marle! Hiya Marle!"

"Hiya HEEEEERO." She collapsed in his lap, hiccupping, "Wooo, you got bling now!"

Crono could simply not remember what happened afterwards as he woke up, groaning, deep within a hangover, lying on the ground. He winced violently, slowly sitting up. "Ungh… well there's a gene I didn't get. Jesus, my head…"

Marle lay on the ground nearby. She looked like she was going to feel worse than Crono when she inevitably woke up. Alphonz's tail was barely visible from under a bowl, and Robo was shut down in a corner. Crono gingerly held his forehead, "One step closer to Dad, ugh…"

Robo promptly started up at the sound of his voice. He glanced over, "… Good morning, Crono."

Alphonz stirred at the noise and hit his head with a thunk against the inside of the bowl. He slumped back down instantly, "…not… worth it… zzz."

"Advise Alphonz no longer imbibe alcoholic products."

"Yeah, yeah. When is it?"

"Current time is 7:28 AM. Current date is 65,000,000 BC. Shall I discontinue monitoring vital signs?"

"You were watching us?"

"Aff. During the course of the night, both you and Marle reached very not good status. From there you proceeded to get further and further drunk until you reached the status of 'just really fucked up, now, aren't we?'"

"Proof that even in the future, everyone's a comedian." He glanced over at Marle, "Guess I better wake Marle up. Rough morning for her…"

He wobbled onto his feet and walked over, but paused. Though she reeked of Sweet Water, she somehow looked like a perfect angel as she slept. Lips lightly pursed and eyes closed softly under the morning sunlight… Her hair and skin glowed as well, giving her a very pretty looking aura. Crono couldn't help but smile and whisper, "You know, you really are a thing of beauty, Marle…"

He glanced back, "Hey Robo… do you think…"

"Aff. Benefit would be gained by allowing her to slumber for longer. Estimate status on waking will still be very not good, however."

"That makes two of us."

"Perhaps in the future it would be a wise decision to not consume enough alcohol to turn your liver into a destroyed area, then."

"No need to rub it in." He groaned, then dug around in his pockets. "At least we got what we needed… assuming my memory is still working."

Without much issue he located the Dreamstone, but something else seemed to be missing. He couldn't figure out what it was… his house keys, money, wallet which the money never made it into, a small rubber mousey for Dog… He then realized what was gone - the gate key lent over by Lucca. "Robo… while you were monitoring us… were you sleeping?"

"Aff. Is there a problem?"

"Yeah. I kinda don't have the only way to get back home."

"…that would be bad." Alphonz suddenly ran into Robo's leg, still under the bowl, with a clank. The robot carefully lifted the bowl off of the hungover cat.

"Thank you." Alphonz muttered.

"Welcome, Alphonz. You may wish to return to sleep, however. Our current status is very not good-" He looked at Crono, "-And rapidly declining."

The young man freaked, "But… it was there just last night. I had it right… we must've been robbed."

"Heh… for you, maybe." Alphonz smirked a little.

"Aff." Robo got up and looked around. "Perhaps the thief left a trail as they fled."

It didn't take long for him to locate footprints in the soft dirt around the party site. However there were so many… "There are tracks here, although I'm not sure if they belong to the thief, the break dancing troupe, or last night's ten person orgy."

"…I think I'm glad I passed out when I did. Uh oh." He looked at Marle and nudged her, "Hey, Marle, we need you to wake up."

"Uhnn…" She swept her hand over her head in an attempt to bat whatever it was that was bugging her away.

"Do you wish me to wake her?" Robo came over.

"Er… no, that's alright." Crono nudged her some more. "Wakey wakey, Marle."

She grumbled, pushing herself upright with a yawn. The look of pain swept over her face, causing her to hold her forehead and grumble more.

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

"Maaan…. I don't think I've **ever** thrown up that much…"

"Or maybe I don't know it."

"Approximately," Robo added, "Two gallons of material."

"Yep. I don't know. You gonna be alright, Marle?"

"Somebody kill me plz kthnx…"

"Not just yet. We've got a problem."

"What kinda problem?"

"Er… first off, don't do any panicking, alright?"

"… Kay!"

"Groovy. The Gate Key's been stolen."

Marle paused. She slowly rose to her feet, glanced around, and then screamed with the might of an angry god, "IT'S SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPEALIDOCIOUS!!!"

She bounced around angrily, causing Alphonz and Crono to back away. Finally she came to a halt with a sigh. "I'm better."

"Perhaps it would be wise to contact Ayla and report the seizure of the key." Robo advised.

"Maybe she has some cure for hangovers too…" Marle prayed silently.

"Lots of water." Crono sighed.

"Yeah. Kay. Shoot me now, please."

"Sorry, no gun. That's Lucca's field."

"Processing… cure complete." Robo popped open a section of armor, revealing a vial. Marle carefully took and looked at it gingerly.

"It ain't two-hundred years old, is it?"

"No, this is new. The components are old, but the final product is not. It will be bitter tasting, but should achieve the desired effect."

Crono was surprised, "They have a cure for hangovers in the future?"

"We had politicians. It was necessary."

Marle shrugged. "Campus motto: Bottoms up, Mac!"

She took it all in one swig, and paused. Before long her eyes grew painfully wide and she threw her hands over her mouth to quell screaming. Finally she removed her hands and started fanning her tongue, gagging.

"You alright?"

"Eeeeeew!"

Alphonz quietly crawled over to the vial, now on the ground and took a lick of it. "…funny, I cannot taste it."

"Well, it was designed for human use. Specifically for Marle. The effect would not register with you." Robo explained. "Assuming, of course, that it is not deadly poisonous to you."

"I would not worry. I cannot achieve my mortality, but if I did, I would bless you as a God."

"…that process would be extremely complicated. Let us move on."

"ALPHONZ," Marle shrieked, "You're freaking me out!"

"I hate quitters," He shot at Robo.

"If you hate quitters, then why are _you _among their ranks?" Crono glanced down at him.

"Hmm… I have not quit at anything yet."

Robo thought a moment. "But you are attempting to quit at life. Logic would state that would then be very nearly the same thing."

"But then if you try anything," Alphonz snapped back, "Technically you're quitting at trying too. Do not push the topic."

"You are right. Technically. Thus you would then still be a hypocrite. Technically. This is why I dislike such a term."

Crono got between them, "Okay, guys, put the measuring sticks away for a moment. I'm gonna go find Ayla. Maybe she can help us sort things out."


	15. Passare le Mano

Chrono Trigger: ReDreamt

_-XIV -_

**Passare le Mani**

Blessedly, the short trip to Ayla's home was uneventful, if not unbelievably painful. The late morning sun had risen into the sky at just that particular angle to make it impossible to ignore and positioned right in their path the entire way. Were they not critically screwed, Crono would have much preferred to bury his head under something large and heavy. Entering the abode, Crono caught sight of Ayla who appeared to be gnawing the very life out of some poor, unfortunate piece of bark. Apparently Ayla's chompers were in no need of a dentist.

"Uh, hey, Ayla! What are you doing?"

"Oh! Crono still alive!" She sounded surprised. "Fixing headache."

"…you're chewing on wood. That's a new one to me."

Ayla nodded. "Willow, soothing to aches, pains! Crono want?"

"Yes, please."

She fished a piece out of a basket, getting it up and handing it over. She merely instructed, "Chew."

He did as told, finding the flavor to be lacking… but slowly but surely it seemed to ease his headache. With a long sigh of relief he continued, "Thank you. Oh, but, er… we have a problem, Ayla."

"Oh?"

"Something of ours got stolen. We _really _need to find it."

"Stolen!" She suddenly grew a fierce look in her eyes, "Ayla bet it Reptites! Ayla help find! First must ask tribe, may know where gone."

"Thanks, Ayla. We appreciate the help." Crono started out again, "Let's go get everyone together so we can cover more ground."

Ayla followed him out on all fours like a cat, to where Marle, Alphonz, and Robo were waiting. Marle was looking dismayed, however, holding Alphonz upside down by the tail. The cat merely hung there almost lifelessly… She whimpered, "Alphy?"

"Caught sabertooth kitten!" Ayla came over, grinning, "Good eating!"

"Ayla," Crono sighed, "This is the same one from before. He ain't for eating."

"Hmph." She was clearly disappointed. "Ayla not see why- Ah! Fattening up?"

Marle just _stared_. Ayla gave her a thumbs up, "Good plan!"

"…considering subject lacks any way -of- 'fattening up,' I doubt that greatly."

"Let it go, Robo." Crono kept his eye on Ayla, "As long as she doesn't try to bite into him, I think we're good."

Ayla poked the sleeping cat, "Also be good skin wear, yes!"

"Noooo!" Marle wailed, as the cat let off a snore, "Anyways, we're looking for something!"

"…Oh. Yes."

"Yeah, I told her about it. She thinks 'Reptites' stole the key. We just need to ask around and see if anyone saw anything. I'm sure someone around here burned the midnight oil long enough to see our thief."

"Alright." Marle sighed. "Let's ask the natives. But… er… what should I do with Alphy? Maybe I should tuck him in a pocket or something…?"

Robo thought a moment. "… I do have storage available, however…"

"However…?"

"It was designed more for use as a trashcan than actual storage."

"Aww! No putting Alphy there!"

"…Ayla has idea!" Before Marle could complain, Ayla took the cat and put him around the back of her neck. With a bit of leather string pulled from bosom storage, she tied his feet together around the front and he became a fashionable kitty fur collar, with his tail hanging down her shoulder. "There."

"Er…" Crono shrugged, "Well, I'll admit, that _is _one way of doing it."

"I guess." Marle nodded, "Now let's find that damned thief!"

"Right, time to ask the locals!"

Ayla headed the group, and she did most of the talking - soon enough, though, they revealed a particular member of the tribe was missing, which of course, pointed to said individual being the likely bandit. Ayla looked rather dismayed by that news, turning to the group. "Kino's gone! Must find Kino!"

"And…" Crono asked, "Who's Kino?"

"Big whiner. But strong!"

"Oooh, nice." Marle groaned.

"Could be worse. Could be wimpy, I guess."

"…" Ayla laughed nervously.

"Oooh. Nice." Marle groaned again.

"My confidence level has just bottomed out." Crono sighed. "Alright, in case he comes back, we need someone to stay and keep a lookout. Robo, you mind sticking here and playing nice with the folks?"

"Aff. Sentry mode engaged." He moved to an open spot with a good view.

"Robo help with babysitting!" Ayla let off a sharp whistle, which immediately summoned children. With no further instruction they began using Robo as a piece of gym equipment happily. Crono and Marle snickered a little.

"Poor Robo…" Crono followed Ayla as she ran off. It didn't take long before she lead them into a jungle-type area… Green, pristine, virgin rainforest with a ton of exotic looking plants and creatures prowling about. It was nothing like the two teens had ever seen before.

"Said, Kino come this way!" Ayla explained, "This Green Crunch-Crunch."

Marle slapped her hands over her mouth to hide her burst of laughter. Crono chuckled, "You know, I like that name. It's descriptive."

"I suppose so!" The princess giggled. However, Ayla was listening carefully to the noises elsewhere, and seemed to hear something. She shot off like a dart, prompting the others to follow. Like a bloodhound, she immediately came across the lanky individual who was missing.

"Kino!"

"Ayla!" He jumped a little, smiling nervously.

"Kino, must ask question! Answer, yes?" She looked at him sternly. "Crono, Marle robbed! Then Kino gone. Kino know thief?"

He looked away, "Uhh…"

"Kino…" She glared.

"Promise not get mad?"

"…"

"Ayla…" He looked ashamed, "Kino take thing."

Without much warning, Ayla promptly hit him hard enough to knock him on his ass. Marle shrieked, "WOAH! CHILL OUT, AYLA!"

"Jeeze," Crono added, "No need to bludgeon the guy to death."

Ayla ignored them and shouted, "Why? Kino, why?!?"

"Ayla throw party for Crono!" His eye was rapidly turning black, "Kino think… Kino think Ayla like Crono best. But Kino like Ayla best! So Kino take to be stronger."

"Uh oh. Cupid just got involved."

Ayla shook her head in disappointment. "Kino know why Ayla punish?"

"No."

"Take things BAD! Kino not bad, Kino good! Never, never take!" She held her hand out, "Give back."

"Kino… Kino no have. Reptites take."

Ayla threw her hands up, "Ai… Ayla go find. While Ayla gone, Kino must protect village!"

"Kino do what can." He got up, "But Kino not strong. Ayla strong!"

"Kino strong!" She wasn't about to let him be that way, "Kino good! Now go!"

With that he nodded and shot off like a bullet. Marle and Crono stared, absolutely shocked, in silence. Finally Marle applauded a little, muttering, "Wow."

"There ain't much on him, but those legs must be solid muscle…"

"Must find Reptites! Very strong, so careful!"

"Right-o!" Marle pulled out her crossbow to be ready.

"I'll keep an eye on my six."

"Follow Ayla!" She took off again. By now, Alphonz was starting to wake up from all the jostling, looking bewildered. But, tied to her neck, he couldn't get off… besides, it didn't take long before they came across one of those awful lizard men again, all bedecked in armor. Ayla leapt up onto her feet, ready to pound the thing into next week.

"Woah!" Crono skidded to a halt, "Ah, great, another dragon person."

The Reptite roared and swung a heavy club down at Ayla- the woman rolled swiftly out of the way and snapped a kick off at its stomach, knocking it off balance. Crono then charged, drawing his sword, to slice at it; the Reptite grabbed the sword before Crono could get at him and tossed him violently to the side.

"!" Crono landed on his feet, though not without some pain, "Ow. Alright, then we do this plan B style!"

The Reptite roared and charged. Crono powered up some magic, "Grab this!"

A bolt dropped down onto the creature, which was instantly paralyzed. Marle took the opportunity and rushed it, hitting it violently with her crossbow repeatedly until it fell. Though, even after that, she continued to bash its head in. "Take THAT 'n THAT 'n THAT!"

It was very dead, very fast. Marle spat, "Nobody tosses my friends around, dammit!"

"Ouch." Crono winced. "Damn, Marle, you can be _brutal _when you wanna be."

"Musn't stall!" Ayla commanded, "Hurry!"

Marle quickly healed Crono before giggling and following.

"Eh heh. Thanks…"

The trip took them right through the Green Crunch-Crunch and into a cave, where there were enough Reptites around to make anyone scream. After bashing everything that moved to pieces, they finally came to a certain pathway with a very important looking lizard in it. It was another Reptite, to be certain, but it wore a gown-like outfit and was quietly looking over the missing Gate Key. She muttered quietly, "How could the apes have come up with such an object…?"

"Azala!" Ayla shouted as leapt to her feet.

"Hmm!" Azala whipped around, her cape and gown slowly settling into place. "And so the guests arrive."

"Hey, lady-dinosaur!" Marle shouted, "That's OURS!"

"We'd kinda like it back, whether you mind or not." Crono kept his sword at the ready.

Azala looked at it, then asked rather calmly, "First to quell my curiosity: What does it do?"

Everyone was surprised. Marle stammered, "Uh…"

"Err…" Crono looked at the others, "Should we say?"

Ayla thought, then explained, "Is decorative, only! Toy."

"Mmhmm. Sure." Azala raised her scaly brow, examining it more. "Besides. I don't need this rubbish… but… That collar of yours, woman. Another curiosity… it's emanating the same energy as… Oohohoho."

Ayla glanced at Alphonz then back at the Reptite with a look of confusion.

"These instruments are in tune with the stars, perhaps? Things affected by the cosmos _would _be having some problems right now." Azala grinned sickly.

"…Uhh?" Marle's head ached.

"Great. We've found another Lucca, only green and less pleasant."

"Hmph. Here." Azala tossed it back, with Ayla catching it. "I have no use for it. The Red Star will come on it's own."

With not another word, Azala took her leave. The group watched her carefully to make sure she wasn't about to pull anything… after she was out of sight, Ayla then smiled and presented the gate key to Crono, "Found!"

"Thanks." He took it, "I wonder what Azala was talking about though. It does not fill me with happy thoughts."

"Reptites all crazy."

"I'm thinking all creatures are. I mean there's a farkin' Poyozo of WAR at the…" Marle shook her head.

"I guess every era has its morons and oddities."

"Well now that we got that back, we should get going, huh?"

"That would be a good idea. We need to deal with Magus as soon as possible, in case those distortions don't last forever. Though I am not struck happily by the idea of taking him on."

"We'll make it through, somehow." Marle smiled. "Don't worry. Now, let's hurry!"

"Right!"

Ayla lead them energetically back to the village and into her house. She gave Marle back Alphonz, and smiled at them all brightly. "Crono, Marle, Robo, welcome any time!"

"Great!" Marle smiled back.

"Thanks." Crono nodded.

Robo kept silent. He had been painted on by the children and was a rather pleasant tye-dye color, with an occasional drawing here and there. Ayla grinned, "Have many good days. Eat lots!"

"You too! Thank you!" Marle ducked out.

"Right back at ya, Ayla. Catch ya later!"

Ayla chuckled at Robo, "Ayla like Robo best."

"…the one with the curls in his hair is talented. Advise you train him in the fine arts." He followed the group out. Eventually they got back to where they had portaled in, looking up at the distortion. Without a doubt, they'd have to climb… reaching the top, Marle peered down. "Guess we have to jump into it."

"What is it with us and jumping, anyway?" Crono looked nervous, watching Marle set Alphonz down. "Somebody's gotta be doing this on purpose."

"…Going?" Alphonz asked sleepily. When Marle nodded, he vanished.

"You're not scared, are you?"

He looked over the edge himself. "I've been run over by a dragon tank, cut to ribbons by monsters, shot at by robots and hit with spells of mass destruction. A 60 foot drop? Naaah."

"Well, I'm a bit frightened," Marle giggled, wrapping her arms around him. "We'll do it like this."

She then leapt off the edge with him, the young man clinging to her in inevitable terror. As they fell, the gate opened up without a hitch, with her shouting, "Don't be scared!"

They disappeared, the gate staying open. Robo stared down, "Mm. Intriguing."

He dive-bombed in adventurously. Soon they walked out on the other side at the End of Time, with Marle carrying Crono like she usually did. She smiled at him, "Still scared?"

"Not of falling." He looked nervous as hell. Marle giggled and set him down, walking to the main platform.

"Hiya, everybody!"

"And this is my- oh, hello!" Reiz was sitting beside Lucca, showing off a small jewelry collection. Lucca was obviously interested, but looked up as well.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey, folks." Crono followed right behind Marle, "We got our little rock."

"Super-" Lucca caught sight of Robo and screamed. "WHAT'JA DO TO MY ROBOT?"

Robo walked to a corner; Reiz looked at him and laughed, "Oh my. He became beautiful."

Lucca ran over to him, looking dismayed. Reiz looked at the necklace in her hand with a sigh… Lucca looked Robo over, "What'd they do to you!?"

"I babysitted, Lucca. The children had paint, and used it for its purpose. Do not worry, I feel pretty."

Lucca just steamed and got to work with cleaning him off. In the meantime, Marle caught glimpse of Reiz and her jewelry and happily sat down beside the woman. With a big grin, she asked sweetly, "Wow, you have a collection? Can I see?"

Reiz lit up again, "Certainly!"

Crono chuckled and found a place to sit, taking a quick rest. Marle saw all of the jewelry, then began to chatter incessantly with Reiz nodding in agreement with her, and possibly not listening. She busily described their trip to Ayla's time with gusto.

"Then there were these terrible dinosaur people and THEN we had a party…"

Reiz nodded.

"Then Crono went and got smashed," She giggled, "But I kinda helped there, and then…"

"…You went first." Crono whined.

"Hehe… oh!" Marle noticed a couple of rings on Reiz's hand and took it, "Nice rings."

"Oh? My engagement ring and wedding band."

"Ah! A husband?? Where'd you put him, in a closet?!?"

"…He's gone." Reiz sighed. "Lost him two days after we lost our son."

"…aw jee… that sucks."

"Aw man!" Crono added, "Jeez, what happened, Reiz?"

"Executed for high treason against the throne."

"Mother… what'd he do to warrant _that_?"

"…" Reiz thought, looking distant. "He was important to me. That's all he did… Sosueira, she destroyed anybody that had a chance to question her. I, myself, was to be executed!"

Marle yelped, "That's terrible!"

"I'll say!" Crono frowned, "This Soseuira needs to get off her high horse and have someone take her to town."

"…I wouldn't dwell on it." Reiz began to tuck away her jewelry. In the meantime, Marle picked up a necklace that obviously had been strung by a child. It was made of brightly painted wooden beads and was lopsided, but looked very happy.

"Who'dja get this from?"

Reiz smiled, "Let me see… that was a birthday gift from my nephew. Now I'm not sure if _he _made it, or if his sister did and told him to give it to me, but I appreciate it either way."

Marle nodded and put it on her, "Wear that one today!"

"Alright!"

"Looks good on you." Crono smiled.

"It IS the most beautiful piece of jewelry I own, after all!"

"She's got the right idea!" Marle laughed.

Reiz finished putting the rest of it away and slowly got up, using her cane. "Alright now… when are we leaving, Crono?"

"I guess as soon as everyone's ready. I was just taking a short breather to rest my legs. It's times like this that make me wish I had joined the track team."

"I understand that completely." She leaned forward on the staff, "I must insist to come with. I would like to cheer up that poor Frog."

"Alright, but keep the fighting to a minimum." Crono got up, "Don't need you suddenly trying to die in the middle of nowhere, ya know!"

"Alright then, no ass-kicking for the hag today."

Marle looked up in shock, "Hag? You?!?"

"Ah hah, it's an old joke. People would mistake me, when I'd have my hood up, for an old woman. They'd scold, 'Hey, old hag!' But I always responded…" She put a hand on her hip and grinned, "'Old? Honey, I may be a hag but I am **not **old.'"

Marle burst out laughing and applauded, "Yay!"

Crono laughed, "Nice counter! Sounds a little like my Mom. She may look mild, but she can cut you straight to the quick if you cross her."

"Oh, us hags aren't to be trifled with, young'un."

"Yes'm!" He chuckled, "Alright. Guess we'd best be off to 600 AD. Marle, I need you with me in case hug therapy is necessary."

"Righty!" She got up and saluted. "Ah… but… don't we gotta fix the sword?"

"Ah, right. Forgot we hadn't quite gotten it in one piece yet. Okay, nudge that number up by about 400 years."

"Alright then." Reiz nodded, "Lead the way, friends!"

"Oh no," Marle linked arms with her, "You're coming WITH us, not BEHIND us."

Reiz laughed merrily as she was towed along, "Alrighty then!"

As they went to the gates, Alphonz was seen sitting on the fence. He interrupted them, "…I think I shall meet you in 600 AD… if you do not mind."

"Uh, guess it's okay." Marle shrugged.

"Sure, we'll meet you there soon." Crono thought a moment, "Er… well… I guess it would be 'soon'."

Alphonz grinned toothily, "Heh."

He vanished with his usual loud 'BAMF'. Reiz stared worryingly at the spot he once was, but Marle merely smiled and dragged everyone into the portal, "Okay! Let's go!"


	16. Coraggio Ispirato

Chrono Trigger: ReDreamt

_-XV -_

**Coraggio Ispirato**

The trio used the portal to reach Melchoir's, having to come through the imp's closet again. However, the couple didn't seem to mind this time and waved at them as they took off. It was a short trip to the man's house, with Marle excitedly hurrying up to the door and knocking. In a short moment, it opened.

"Gahaha! Crono! And I see you brooo-" Melchoir gasped at Reiz, "Your Highness!"

"Melchoir!" She smiled.

"Meh?" Marle blinked.

"You just know all the folks around here, don't you?"

"This _does _beat all." Reiz muttered, "A minute ago I was sitting near Gaspar."

"Whaa? That old coot's still going? I thought he had…" Melchoir shook his head, "Baah, of course he's still alive. I still owe him money!"

Reiz laughed, "Well that solves every riddle then!"

Marle and Crono looked lost, with the boy muttering, "Welcome to the Twilight Zone, with your host, miss Reiz."

"Hehe." Reiz smiled awkwardly, "People do weird things when cheating death, honey."

"Gahaha! You're one to talk about that, Reiz!" Melchoir took her into a bear hug, "Don't you ever go doing that again, you hear? All of us thought you had…"

"I promise I won't. Or at least I won't _try_."

"You two are making about as much sense as Lucca when she gets on her tech-talk streaks. Could someone please give us some clues here?"

"Like totally." Marle stared.

"I, like my husband, was ordered to be executed. By a little… trickery, I got myself out of the situation. Melchoir knew me beforehand. Right?"

"I should hope I did! One of the few shining lights of the family, you were! Such a night and day difference with the Queen."

Marle gasped. "So… 'Soseuira'… is… the… QUEEN?!?"

Reiz just stared. Marle screamed, "That's it, I'm not letting you go home! NEVER EVER! And if you do you'd better have escorts! BIG BURLY ESCORTS!"

"Methinks this lass is a good bit less shy than the other one, Crono."

"Eh heh. Yeah. I agree with Marle, though. Going home is out of the freaking question."

"…but… I…" Reiz stammered.

"But what?" Marle yelped, "Yer gonna get shot on sight!!!"

"I have something I must do. Nobody's going to be able to stop me."

"Well if you **BLEED **to death beforehand there's not much going for you, is there?!?"

Reiz looked down, hurt. Melchoir glanced among them. "Hrmm. Your name is Marle, eh? I think, while yer idea be sound, you're not totally grasping the whole idea here of it all."

"Then what's the idea, hmm?"

"The idea, dear," Reiz commented, "Is that we're wasting time here standing in argument. We came to get something done."

"…oh, yeah. Forgot."

"Well that wasn't quite the tangent I was off on, but I suppose there are time for chats later." Melchoir smiled, "So! What'cha need?"

"Well, remember how you said you'd fix the Masamune if we brought back the pieces and some Dreamstone?" Crono smirked, "Yeah, we've kinda got all three."

'…You're an industrious guy, aren't you?"

"I tend to call it stubborn, but sure."

"Well, c'mon!" Marle smiled, "No time to waste!"

"Quite! Right this way, friends, to the smithy!" Melchoir lead them in and started for the stairs. Crono and Marle followed eagerly, but Reiz stared down the steps in disdain. She spoke in a regretful tone.

"I… don't think I can make it down a flight of stairs today. Mind if I take a seat up here?"

"Surely surely! Sit anywhere, your Highness! 'Fraid we don't quite have royal seats, but my money is that they're THREE times fluffier than those cushions the Queen had made."

Reiz muttered, "I'm not royal anymore, though. Thank you."

She took a seat, with Melchoir chuckling, "More of a leader than we had officially, though!"

"We'll be right back, Reiz!" Marle took the hilt of the Masamune from her and waited for her to nod, then hurried down. Crono followed shortly, leaving Reiz to take to humming a rather eerie little tune. Downstairs, indeed, was a whole bunch of weapon making items and an iron furnace. It was kind of grimy, but definitely a place of progress! With the sword handed over and the Dreamstone to work with, Melchoir busily got to work with some assistance from the kids. Eventually they finished up and came back up the stairs. Reiz looked up as Marle emerged first.

"We're back, Reiz!" She nodded to the girl in response.

"Well, I think I've done all I can. Now, feast yer eyes on… THIS!" Melchoir raised the fixed Masamune high, bursting with pride.

"Ah! Thing of beauty again!" Reiz applauded happily. "Doreen is also excited!"

"Looks heavy as lead." Crono groaned, knowing he would have to carry it.

"That it is, lad! Mmm," Melchoir lowered it, "Now I'd like to ask, why did you want the Masamune?"

"We gotta go kick some ass." Marle beamed.

"That sounds so wrong coming out of the mouth of a princess." Crono sighed.

"Kickin' ass, eh? Well, it's good to see such spirited youth!" The man laughed, "Just don't kill yerself in the process."

"Make sure Reiz knows that's a rule." Marle pointed at her, "She seems keen to run herself into a grave."

"What?! Now what have you gone and tried to do now, Reiz?"

"Er… nothing…"

"Her magic is all freaky-like and she bleeds a lot."

"…she did _that _to you, didn't she?"

"But I accept it gracefully."

"Wha? Did what?" Marle looked upset, "What now? I'll kill that woman!!"

"Trust me when I say there were attempts to do that very thing." Melchoir sighed.

"NOBODY ESCAPES THE HANDS OF MARLE! RAAAWR!"

"EEEEK!" Reiz squealed, "Somebody save me!"

"Eh heh." Crono grinned weakly, "I think I have a conflict of interests."

"So, I'm doomed?"

"Naah!" Marle laughed, forgetting herself and smacking Reiz across the back again.

"Mother of Frig-" Reiz slapped her hand over her mouth, coughing.

"Whoops! I forgot!" Marle nearly cried, "Are you okay?"

Reiz staggered to the kitchen sink and spat into it a little, then took a drink of water. "I am now."

"Aww, I'm so sorry." Marle whimpered, "I got too excited."

"It's okay." Reiz smiled, though looked pale, "You mean well."

"It happens, lass." Melchoir explained cheerfully, "Even I forgot a few of the roughhousing rules every now and then. Just about broke a few people, I did!"

"Everybody does." Reiz ran water in the sink to clean it out, then walked back to the group. "It's okay, though."

"O-okay."

"Reiz…" Crono stared at her with concern, "Just what exactly did this Queen do to you?"

She was, unexplainably, out the door, "I'm not going to wait for you…!"

"Woah, she's fast when she wants to be." Marle blinked.

"Well it's one way of switching the subject… alright. Thanks for the help, Melchoir."

"Not a problem. You just come by any time you need something made and I'll smith like a madman!" Melchoir offered the sword over, and Crono took it. Unlike in its broken state, it now weighed an ungodly amount. He struggled quite comically with it.

"Good God. What's in this?"

"Gonna make it, Crono?" Marle watched.

"Yeah." He managed to get it over a shoulder, "Just… a lot heavier than what I'm used to lifting."

"Yep!" Melchoir spoke in a tone that was impossible to decode if it was a joke or not, "Nice hundred pounder!"

"…well I suppose you _could _crush the foe to death," Marle observed.

"That's part of the idea."

"'Here mate, catch!' 'What th-UGGGH! My knees!' Hehe." Marle seemed amused by the idea.

"You have no idea how true that is." Crono staggered out the door with Marle following. Reiz was waiting for them unlike what she had said, and smiled.

"Off we go, hmm?"

"Yeah, but first… uh… we need to make a short pitstop at the End of Time."

"Oh, alright. Mind if I ask why?"

"Well, I've been thinking about it and… well chances are, we'll head straight from Frog's place to where Magus is…"

"So, uh, naptime?" Marle blinked

"No… um… Marle, I'd kinda like it if… erm… you stayed behind."

She suddenly grew a disappointed look and wailed, "But WHY?"

"I don't want you to get hurt. This Magus guy is THE bad-ass of 600 AD. We might not come out of this in one piece."

"But… but…!"

"No, he's right." Reiz looked at her.

"B-but," She stammered, "Look at YOU! You can't be taking her!"

"Marle, remember the fight on the bridge? Remember what she did?"

"…"

"I don't like it any better than you, but… I'm sorry. I just don't wanna see you hurt."

Marle looked close to tears. Reiz gently slid up next to her and whispered in a soothing voice, "You know… if you're worried he won't come back… give him something to hang onto. I've noticed most men don't die if they owe something to a woman."

"You may have a point." Marle sighed, then talked in a normal tone, "'Kay. I'll be a good little girl and wait. BUT!"

She walked to Crono and fiddled with the latch on her necklace, pulling it off. Carefully she put it on him instead and made sure it was fast. Then she backed away and smiled, "I'll want this back, mister!"

"…" He looked down at it, then at her. "Alright. I promise I'll bring it back."

"Good! Otherwise I'll get all angry like, and you don't want me angry!"

"So I've been reminded."

Marle giggled. Reiz laughed, herself, then the trio headed back to the End of Time. With a bit of a whiny goodbye from Marle, they headed to the portal to 600 AD. After some good travel and thankfully not much trouble, Reiz lead Crono to the 'Cursed Woods'. She explained, "There's no need to fight the creatures here. If I might… Dearest Brother?"

Crono watched as from the bushes came the Nu. He was startled, but Reiz knelt down with a big, friendly smile, the Nu smiling back at her widely. The blue creature then spoke, "Dearest Sister, you're back! Though you are looking pale."

"I'm alright… We must go visit the other Brother. May you guide us?"

"Yeah, uh huh." The Nu suddenly took her hand and started in, making sure Crono followed. The young man shrugged a bit and walked with them. Again all of the snakes and nasty creepie-crawlies completely avoided the Nu and its companions.

"You know, I didn't think he _literally _lived in the woods…"

"Took awhile, but I found him…"

The Nu helped her to the bushes, but then paused and took the old flower on her cloak off, replacing it with a new, fresh one. Crono watched in curiosity, finally asking, "What's the flower for?"

"For our Sister who is kind and sweet!" The Nu came over and pinned one onto Crono's shirt. "It denotes a Brother or Sister who has enacted a kindness on another. Our favorite flower, it's a Forest Bluetip."

"It is a great honor to have bestowed upon you." Reiz smiled.

"… er, okay. Thanks!"

The Nu nodded. Reiz knelt down and called into the hole, "Brother Frog, are you home?"

"Mm?" He was sitting on his bed, looking up. "I am, Sister Reiz. Please, do enter."

Reiz grinned, suddenly taking the sword from Crono effortlessly. Somehow she hid it under her robes, but then asked the Nu, "Today, might you help me down?"

"Of course!" He happily got onto the ladder and let Reiz sit on his head, starting carefully and steadily down with her. At the bottom he merely stood still, working as an effective bench. Crono could hardly believe it, following her.

"Thank you. Now, Brother Frog, I have found some things that may interest you, if you don't mind!"

"Things?" Frog nodded to Crono as he entered, "What has thou found, fair maiden?"

"Both require you rising from your bed, if you don't mind." She moved to stand, and the Nu supported her from behind.

He nodded and rose, "I am standing."

She dug in the endless robes she wore, walking forward. With care, she fastened the Hero's Medal to his shirt, then backed up again, the Nu happily assisting once more. Reiz smiled, "We found this… It may not look like much, but I _do _believe you might enjoy it."

Frog stared down at it. "'Tis… 'tis the Hero's Medal. I thank you for returning it. Though I dost not deserve it, its company was sorely lacking from these quarters."

"A medal designating a hero, then? I knew it had to be yours! Can't be a hero, however, without the proper weapon." With complete ease, she drew out the Masamune and presented it like a sacred relic.

"The Masamune!!"

"Consider taking it from me. I am frail and cannot hold such power."

"Frail thou art not… but… its weight must be a burden on thee." He took it from her carefully.

"It'll look better in your hands anyhow." Reiz smiled warmly.

"I dost not deserve to hold it… yet…" He let off a ribbit. "I must ponder on this turn of events…"

Reiz nodded and the group sat in silence for a moment. Frog then glanced at Crono, "I suppose, Crono, that thou dost still wish me to join thine company?"

"That would be the general idea. I can't swing that thing, for sure. Heavy as a rock."

Frog took it by the handle and held it up. "…heavy as a rock, you say? Nay, 'tis light as a feather. Wouldst thou like to sit?"

"…Yes, please."

Frog motioned to the bed, which Crono happily sat upon. "Couldst… thou allow me a night of thought on this matter? I have… much to ponder on now."

"Sure. Sleep on it if you need to. I don't mind."

Reiz got up from the Nu and went to sit on a chair. She leaned forward against her staff, and asked, "Am I excused to some slumber, then?"

"Verily, but… dost thou not wish to sleep on something of a more comfortable nature?"

"I bring my own sleeping quarters, do not worry." Reiz smiled at the Nu, "Thank you endlessly for your help, Brother. I feel I owe you!"

"No way." He walked over, smiling. "You sleep well, Sister."

"I will. Just one last thing." She reached into a pocket and gave him a handful of new, different coins. "For your new collection!"

The Nu -squealed-, promptly sitting and going through them. Everyone in the room just had to laugh at the sight. With that, Reiz let off a soft yawn and closed her eyes, sealing up completely in red crystal. She looked as peacefully asleep within as if she was in a featherbed somewhere.

"That's so odd."

"To each their own." Frog shrugged, with a ribbit.

"Guess so. You, uh, want the bed?"

Frog shook his head. Crono nodded and flopped back, eager to sleep.

Eventually the morning sunlight filtered down the hole and hit Crono directly in the face like a slap. Try as he might, no amount of turning over made it go away. Meanwhile, Reiz remained in her crystal and apparently was not breathing; the Nu slept beside her crystal peacefully. Crono groaned and sat up with a yawn, and Frog, sitting in the corner, nodded to him.

"A good morning to thee, Crono. Your dreams were pleasant, I hope?"

"No dreams, actually. Haven't been having any after that nightmare." He shrugged. "No big lost."

He got up and walked over to the sleeping Reiz and the Nu. The Nu kept fast asleep. "Um… I guess I just sorta… knock…"

"I doubt any harm could come of it."

Crono carefully knocked on it - the sound echoed through the glass-like material, and suddenly cracked violently. The crack spread all around the crystal before coming apart, vanishing as pieces fell. Reiz opened her eyes and yawned, "Morning already?"

"Y-yes." Crono was understandably shocked.

"I'm glad you woke me when you did, ugh." She shook her head. "I'm still being transferred nightmares."

"You're having nightmares?"

"A Blood Muse's job is to suffer so the rest of her people do not. We… sleep a lot, to be honest. The people have their sweet dreams, or no dreams. All of the nightmares filter to the Muses."

"…I think you're nulling my dreams, then. And handing a few nightmares out yourself."

"Handing them out? I'm deteriorating faster than I thought, then." But she took a moment and pondered. "But I did reach out to somebody, I know this."

"Well I got a nightmare, either way, with you in it. Creepy as Hell, too."

"Sorry about that…"

"Don't worry about it too much…" He then kneeled down in front of the Nu. "Though, Reiz, I just gotta know… what's up with this thing?"

"A Nu, of course!"

"Well, yeah, but I recall being told that if I came across one I ought to run screaming in the opposite direction."

"Well now that's just silly!" She reached down and ruffled its green hair. "Nu are very peaceful. In fact, they did not know violence until humans taught it to them. Though they sleep upwards of 20 hours a day if not occupied!"

"Twenty…?"

She laughed. "Nu is the symbol and language of Peace. The world begins and ends with Nu."

"…riiiiiiiiiiight, okay then." Crono looked back at Frog. "So, what's your decision, Frog?"

"There…" He nodded. "Ist a score to settle. I shall accompany thee."

"Very good!" Reiz got up, which made the Nu snap awake. "Morning, Brother."

"Morning, Sister! I had a dream there were wiggly weasels in my hair."

"Oh my!" Reiz laughed.

Crono was excited, though, about Frog's announcement. "Groovy! Alright, now we can kick that guy's ass for sure. But… er… where is he?"

"Wicked Magus doth live in his tower, in the middle of the sea. But fear not, I know the way. Come! To the Denadoro Mountains!"

They traveled to the side of the mountain, a strong breeze drifting past. It was sheer rock face, with no discernable entrance. As they grew close, however, Reiz looked up excitedly at it with probably some idea of what was going on. Frog lead the group, coming to a halt slowly. "Here…"

"Yeah. Here be a big rock." Crono scoffed. "Entrance is… where again?"

Frog pointed, "There 'Tis hidden beneath the rock."

"…A warm wind blows past…" Reiz smiled, "Luck is on our side. Please, show us the way, Frog!"

"With pleasure, fair maiden." He drew the Masamune slowly and held it out before him. Lowly, he spoke, "Thou didst cause great terror and sadness across the land. Thou wreaked a terrible form upon me, leaving me as a shade of mine elder self. Thou didst slay my closest, true friend. But no more! Mine name is Glenn, and though thou dost hide behind your smokes and mirrors, I shall vanquish thee. For Cyrus! Thou shalst die, Magus!"

He leapt and cleaved straight into the rock… for a moment, nothing happened. But then, most suddenly, light began piercing the side of the mountain, slowly and windingly working it's way to the peak. Finally, an ear-piercing crack was heard and felt, as the entire mountain split in twine.

"Holy…!!!" Crono was backed up near Reiz in shock.

Frog forcibly pried the sword from the ground, bringing it around and returning it to its sheath. "We make our stand now."

Though, as things went calm, the entire group paused and spotted, in the middle of the new path, a certain purple kitten. With a flick of an ear, Alphonz muttered, "…I could have done that."

"…How the?" Reiz blinked.

"I was expecting, you know, you'd meet us somewhere out in the open. Did I miss the backdoor?"

Frog ribbited, "'Tis the mage, Alphonz. Very little, I think, ist out of his powers."

"But he's almost right… a backdoor, full of bats." The cat turned and lead them in.

"…bats? Aw, good god, why bats?" Reiz groaned.

"You afraid of bats, Reiz?"

"No… they're so cute! I'm really going to have to control myself."

"…Bats are… You _really _don't get out much, do you?"

Reiz shook her head, and followed Frog as they started in. They were greeted by dark, depressing, slick walls that twisted and turned like a giant snake. Several bats fluttered overhead, but one immediately took to Reiz.

"You've got a bat over your head, Reiz…"

"I know." She tried to shoo it away, but it seemed to want to stay close. "I tried to shoo it away, but…"

Crono shrugged, "Guess it's a guy bat that just got attracted to you."

"Pfft." But she held out a finger, upon which it perched, upside down. Crono couldn't really believe it as she started petting it. The woman looked as happy as if someone had handed her a kitten to play with, really…

There were, inevitably, monsters as they continued. Reiz stayed smartly in the rear with her pet bat, while the men cut everything into ribbons. It made progress painfully slow going… by the time they reached the exit, the moon was high overhead. A huge, dark looking tower with a great dragon statue perched atop of it greeted them, giving off a horrible, foreboding aura. It definitely reeked of evil..

"Oh great. A dragon statue." Crono grumbled angrily. "Stupid dragons."

"Dislike dragons, hm?" Reiz looked at him, the bat hanging still from her finger.

"Hey, if you read as much manga as I have, you'd be sick and tired of them too."

"…er…? Well, are we entering?"

"Yeah, let's get this show on the road."

Alphonz ran up to the front door and began to scratch at it. He let off some pitiful miaos, very loud. The doors, heavy, were obviously locked… but as Alphonz yowled, the sound of a lock clicking was heard. They swung open, and Alphonz merely strode in.

"Kitty knows someone on the inside, methinks." Crono shuddered, "Ooo-kay. Everyone keep your guard up, or the frog'll scold you."

"Quite!" The group entered uneasily…


	17. La Nostra Riunione

Chrono Trigger: ReDreamt

_-XVI -_

**La Nostra Riunione**

"Quieter than a mouse's whisper." Alphonz's low tone almost echoed through the hallowed halls. Indeed, nothing was stirring in the dark bowels of Magus's keep. Reiz's bat squeaked a little, but other than that… one could most likely hear a pin drop several doors away.

"…Which is much better than 'as quite as a grave.' You're improving, Alphonz!" Crono grinned.

Finally, Alphonz let off a loud, hungry sounding, wailing miao. It was insanely irritating to listen to, but soon enough, a sharp call echoed across the halls from an unknown source. "OZZIE! Feed the cat! I'm busy!"

Everyone jumped at the sudden scream, and before they knew it, Ozzie himself slowly faded into view. "Right in the middle of - GAH! It's you two! Grr, and the frog, too!"

"Ah, it's you." Reiz sighed. Alphonz mewed.

"Greetings, Ozzie. Still a warty mess, I see." Frog smirked, "I take it the treatments didst not quite work to full efficacy."

"! Oh, yeah, you TALK all big, but you're NOTHING compared to me!"

"Indeed. My mouth could never be as large as the gaping hole thou dost have."

Reiz laughed. Crono looked among everyone, "Are we sure it's a good idea to piss off the green guy?"

"Indeed." Alphonz swished his tail, "It causes him to make mistakes. Stupid mistakes."

Ozzie nearly leapt out of his skin, "You… you… When the HELL did **YOU **start talking?"

"When I discovered my tongue was sharper than a knife. Yours, however, is so dull it barely bends butter."

The green loser started to turn purple with rage, "Grr! But you're so small, a mere BUG squash you!"

"'Tis better than to be the walking fatman that thou be!"

"Grr…!" Ozzie then grinned oddly, "Heh, tryin' to make me angry. Catch me off guard, eh? Well it won't work!"

Crono stared at him, "Why would we need to catch you off guard? You don't even fight."

"Well excuse _ME, _princess, for being born a **LEADER **rather than a **FIGHTER**."

A laugh echoed the hall, "Oh puh-lease."

Everyone looked around, Reiz's bat fluttering about. She stared at it with an eye twitch. Crono stared as well, shaking his head. "No way…"

Ozzie interrupted, "Well, now that you're here, I suppose you'll be wanting to meet Lord Magus. Well, guess what, chittlins, it ain't happenin'!"

Reiz laughed. "Shall I just blow him up now?"

"No, actually, I'd kinda like to keep you in one piece for as long as possible, if you don't mind."

"Then ought I?" Alphonz grinned.

"…" Ozzie was amazed. "I'm standing right here, you know."

"And we care very little about it." Frog glanced at him.

"Sure, Alphonz," Crono nodded at the cat, "Give it a shot."

Alphonz bristled his fur and arched his back, drawing in a huge amount of energy. A shrill voice shrieked, "RUN!"

Ozzie fled, and Reiz's bat did the same. Alphonz dismissed the spell, smirking toothily. Crono shuddered all the way down his spine, "It's kinda creepy that you can just make them run away like that."

"Come, let us hunt down that blasted Flea… I have yet to see his blood run for what he did!"

Frog followed immediately. Reiz shook her head. "Talking bats."

"Meh," Crono followed with her, "I've seen weirder so far."

They reached a very long hallway that was quite ornate, with a red carpet down the middle and granite floor tiles. But it was filled with people… not ordinary people, but people important to the visitors! It was startling to say the least, to see them here. They looked perfect, but Reiz gasped in disgust. "Such illusions! Casting those we love at us!"

Crono stared among the faces, including his Mom, Cecelia, and Queen Leene… "So these folks aren't the people we know?"

"No. These are only illusions created to deter us." Reiz frowned deeply, "A dastardly trick, if I ever saw it."

"I'll agree with that. Whoever's doing this ought to be spanked mightily. Alright, just as long as we remember these aren't the people we know, we should be fine."

"Clearly." Alphonz approached the false Mom, who clamored to everyone that they ought to go home because it wasn't safe here. As soon as Alphonz got into touching range, the illusion reached to grab him fast- he merely caused the illusion to burst apart with a dispelling sort of attack. Crono winced slightly at the sight, following quietly. Passing through, Alphonz quickly dispelled the Leene illusion, and Reiz bashed the Cecelia one over the head with her staff. The woman growled, "Bloody… There ought to be only o-"

Upon seeing the sight of the last illusion, she was suddenly locked up in terror. There before her stood a woman in royal gowns, bursting into sharp laughter. The illusion spoke sickly, "Reiz! What a treat it is to see you again. I can finish torturing you… hmhmhm!"

Reiz let off a horrible sob, causing Frog to draw the Masamune and leap before her, "Back, foul apparition, or thou shalst feel pain even if thou is beyond such worldy feelings!"

The woman cackled, "Nobody can touch me! Hohoho! Dearest Souseira, will you not come to play?"

"Begone!" Alphonz commanded, hitting the illusion with his dispel. Reiz slumped to her knees, pale, and shaking uncontrollably.

"That was… the Queen?" Crono instantly kneeled down besides Reiz as she let off a sorrowful whimper, "Hey, pull yourself back together, Reiz. That wasn't your sister; just some stupid vapor thing. C'mon, buck up. Happy thoughts!"

She staggered upright slowly, then, as stunned as could be, wandered into the next room. She came to a halt, staring at an object above a regal looking throne. The room itself was gorgeous however, decorated by someone who had to be a complete master of the art. There was this very strange feeling in the room though, and a music box tinkled out tinny notes. As far as anyone could tell, there was nobody here…

"… Mage Flea, show yourself." Alphonz glanced about the room, "I have a score to settle with you and I am not in the mood for your smoke and mirrors…"

"Barely a scratch, I'm sure, you could make upon me with any weapon!" Flea's voice rolled around the room. Reiz's little bat fluttered down, suddenly returning to it's real form; Flea, of course! Flea was wearing Cecelia's jewelry and laughed merrily, "Ohohoho! But it will be _FUN _watching you die!"

"Nay, for our time ist not now." Frog gripped the Masamune tightly, "Thou shalst be the one to fall this day, foul Flea!"

"Ah, come, take your best shot then!" Flea laughed, the room suddenly fading to black around everyone. Within a moment, stars began to appear, and soon they were all surrounded by a confusing, moving galaxy-type illusion.

"Oh, great." Crono rolled his eyes, "He's into disco. That's just splendid!"

Reiz was having a hell of a time staying upright, since her staff did NOT want to rest against anything and kept sinking away from her. Alphonz immediately started to concentrate on a spell, which caused Flea to giggle. "Oh, my dearest feline, Alphonz, dear! Are you still angry?"

The cross dresser gave a sly wink, "But, but, could you ever hurt someone so adorable?"

"We think it's payback time, bitchy." Crono drew his sword. "Yes!"

Alphonz was suddenly, though, at the end of a blown kiss. He suddenly spun around on his heels in sheer confusion, casting his Prismatic spell on the party, completely missing Flea. It was violently painful in unspeakable ways, causing the party to freeze. Crono yelped, "Yah!! Holy freakin' mother of…!!"

Flea smoothly glided to Reiz, pulling her staff away. "Having a problem?"

Before the woman could respond, Flea violently broke the object over her head and shot out of the way. Frog instantly leapt at Flea and chopped at him with the blade; a fair amount of blood was drawn from a stomach wound. Flea winced, "You beast, how dare you! Nobody makes me bleed my own blood! Try this!"

Flea instantly conjured up a whirlwind, sucking Frog into it; he was ejected forcefully soon thereafter and landed painfully a fair distance away. Crono tossed a lightning spell at Flea, "Hey! No one takes advantage of the green guy!"

"Gah!" Flea shook his head, suddenly foaming at the mouth violently. "ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT! You pissed me off! You really didn't want to piss me off!"

There was a violent rumbling, as the stars around Flea grew dark. With a flip of his cape, he tore open a great portal with a couple of fingers, as if the space beside him was of paper. Delving his hands in, he drew out his insanely sharp and large scythe, swinging it into a ready position. "Now I'm gonna cut you down to size!"

"You need new lines. Bad." Crono blinked.

"BASTARDS!" Flea charged, swinging the scythe down- Crono blocked as Frog came up at the side. Flea kicked off of the amphibian's nose, towards Reiz who promptly drew Doreen. Having seen that out of the corner of his eye, Flea swung his weapon down at Reiz… suddenly the air in the room seemed to go dead still.

Sweating profusely, Reiz's face was inches away from the scythe's sharp edge. She swallowed harshly, not moving. Flea smirked sickly, having hooked her by her birthday necklace. "Now now, what have I caught you by?"

"Don't… you… DARE…"

"A personal trinket? Looks like a blind person put it together. You MUST learn a thing or two about jewelry and adornment, dear!"

Snap!

For a moment, pure silence. The sound of beads raining down against a floor followed after what seemed like an eternity later. After they settled, the silence returned. Reiz stammered, unable to make any coherent words, until she sputtered, "YOU!!"

Before Flea could move, he was grabbed by the neck **VIOLENTLY**, Reiz squeezing as hard as she could physically muster. The mage gagged and dropped his scythe on the floor, beginning to twitch violently as Reiz literally went off in tongues at him. Flea rapidly began to turn blue, his eyes rolling up as he uselessly clawed weakly at Reiz's hands to get them off. The others stared in shocked silence, Crono trying to break the awfulness of it all: "G'bye dude. Nice knowin' you. Not."

Flea began streaming tears and now was an unhealthy shade of purple, along with the skin on his neck flooded blood-red. It was completely unbearable to watch, which prompted Alphonz to shriek, "ENOUGH, WOMAN!"

Reiz snapped back to herself, dropping Flea and panting loudly. Flea did not move as he lay on the floor, the illusion disappearing… The music box had quieted by now. Frog was standing, staring in silence, merely sheathing the sword. Everyone flinched when the mage let off a loud wheeze for air.

"OH, JUST DIE, YOU!" Reiz began stomping on him brutally, no doubt with the intent to finish him off. Flea suddenly vanished, causing Reiz to fall forward onto the floor. She landed harshly and flinched, then just lied there, streaming tears. Crono instantly ran over to her, kneeling down.

"Hey! You alright, Reiz?"

She sobbed lowly and painfully. "My… my present…"

"…maybe we can… fix it?"

Reiz let off another loud sob, squeezing thick tears out of her eyes. She shakily sat up and began collecting the beads, "I-I'll have to… have to… later…"

"That's it. Everything can be fixed. Just perk up, alright? Here, let me help…" Crono took to picking up beads as well, making sure to double check everywhere. Soon they had as many they could find, Reiz taking them from Crono and stuffing them away, sobbing deeply.

"…" Alphonz commented quietly, "They say you learn how dear a thing truly is when you lose it."

"Indeed…" Frog bowed his head.

Reiz slowly got up, holding her pounding head, "Blasted creature, hitting me like that…!"

"Well, he's gone now. You beat the living shit out of him." Crono moved to help her, but she moved away.

"I… but…" She shakily wandered back out, "But maybe if we get moving…"

The team somberly followed after her, to the far opposite hallway. It was laid out the same as the one to Flea's room, but this one had skeletons ambling around in it. Literally ambling around - they didn't seem to go anywhere with purpose. Alphonz shook his head. "What was it with them and morbidity?"

"I dunno." Crono hated to think of it, "Maybe they have a fetish or something."

"…" Reiz blinked. "I don't think they'll even notice if we walk along the wall."

"Mmhmm." Alphonz, however, walked right through them with no issue. The team followed against the wall, making it to the doorway without a hitch. However, they ground to a halt as music was heard coming from within the room. A voice was wailing out lyrics, completely tone deaf… Alphonz muttered, "He's drunk again."

"…You've gotta be kidding me." Crono was dumbfounded.

"Nay," Frog shook his head, "'Tis quite a drinker. Known to put many under the table. If he dost not, he puts them in two."

"Frog, you no longer get to tell me what to do."

They all wandered in. There was a moustached Mystic in armor, reeking of booze, listening to a record on an antique looking player. Obnoxious music eminated from it as he took a swig of a bottle, dancing, "Girl it's getting late, getting upset waitin' 'round…! YEA-AH-HZ!"

Reiz let out a yelp as she was suddenly taken by this man, who danced with her without even realizing what that meant. Crono flinched; but then he looked back at the record player, "Waitaminnute here… a record player? It's six freakin' hundred AD. There aren't any RECORD COMPANIES."

"Ehhh?" The man thought hard, "'Tis… 'tis… Alphy's fault, damned cat! Bringsh all this CRAP inner… ah! THERE he is! Hey, you dumb cat!"

"Salutations, Slash." Alphonz watched him dance with Reiz, "I request you unhand the woman."

"I know how to deal with this," Reiz gave a knowing wink. She forced him to follow her lead, perfectly in time with the music and absolutely swinging. Slash gasped in delight, looking her over and talking to her breasts, "Wow, yer a pretty, pretty lady, lady."

She suddenly slammed him into a wall, jerking him back violently- with a few graceful twirls, she crossed the room and slammed him into the opposite one. She then threw him by his arm to the floor and twisted it violently with a crack noise.

"GAAAYAAAH! MY ARMSH!"

Finally, Reiz threw him harshly into the throne upside down. Graceful as a nymph, she then danced right out of the room. Slash was totally and completely incapacitated, his arm on backwards. Frog just stared. "'tis quite a method. I may think better of asking for fair Reiz's hand in dance, should such an event come up…"

"Which considering this is the _second _dude who does music, we're likely to find."

"Besides, friend. Women do not hurt the ones they enjoy." Alphonz looked bewildered, "It's the ones, like Slash, that snatch them up that they rain fury upon."

"Alphonz, Women are women. If it worked that way, there'd be a lot more married couples." Crono followed Reiz out, the others coming with. She was found safely at the end of the hall, the skeletons not paying attention, humming and getting her hair back into place.

"I haven't heard such an enjoyable tune for a long time!"

"I found it…" Frog frowned, "Obnoxious."

"It's Elvis, Frog." Crono grinned, "That's the _point._"

"Yes, I think it 'tis for the best I was born when I was. I shall pass on the music of your time…"

Alphonz glanced down at the floor and a blood trail, "You may want to stop the Muse, by the way… she's starting a trail."

"Ah great." Crono followed her, "Reiz, you're making another red carpet."

"Oh?" She paused and looked down. "What's a girl to do when she can't enjoy Elvis without bleeding?"

"Improvise and bind. Where are you bleeding _from_, anyway?"

"Pick a spot and the answer will be yes. Though most of it's internal." The mental picture was just awful. Everyone shuddered.

"Well there's a wonderful thought. Falling apart at the freaking seams…"

Frog ribbited, "Mayhaps, a bit of medicine could help ease the flow?"

Reiz shook her head, "It is at best a form of a curse. It will not end until either I die or the contract at the Muses' Grotto is broken. There is only one thing that seems to do any good, and it is not found in this era."

"What kind of idiot designed THAT?"

"It's a long story, I'm certain you'll hear of it later. One of the things that makes my home 'perfect'."

"Some perfection." Crono was rightly disgusted, "Just pawning off everything on someone else. You know, that's kind of illegal when I come from."

Reiz shrugged, "Let's just hurry on before I collapse, okay?"

"Indeed." Frog went to support her.

"I guess… stupid fate…"

They came back to the main hall and found no pathways left. Reiz looked around hopelessly, then asked to Alphonz, "Where now?"

"It is a form of trickery. There is a hidden door here… allow me." He cleared his throat, and began to yowl awfully. The team plugged their ears, and finally Ozzie appeared, holding a book.

"Alright, already, shut up! I'm trying to read Art of War up here!!"

"You? Read?" Alphonz burst into full-bodied laughter, "You can read?!?"

Ozzie snarled back, "Don't make a mockery of me, silly cat! I can read just as good as any of you brats!"

Crono squinted and read the title, "Art… of… War… For Dummies. Nice."

Ozzie yelped and hid it behind his back. Reiz smirked, "Step one: Put sword into foe."

Frog followed, "Step two: Do not allow thine foe to pierce thee."

Ozzie groaned, "Step three: Rinse, dry, repeat as needed. What am I doing? You four ought to be **DEAD **by now!"

"Yeah, we get that a lot." Crono scratched the side of his face, "I think it has something to do with hairdo envy."

"Hmph! I'll not dignify that with a response!"

"Verily, for thou has no dignity to give."

"That's it! You wanna see Lord Magus?!? Well you're gonna have to WORK your way to him!"

"I'm sure." Alphonz yawned.

"And as part of that work… you shall have to defeat all **ONE HUNDRED **monsters in this castle!"

"Mmhmm." Alphonz vanished.

"You keep count?" Crono blinked.

Alphonz reappeared, claws bloodied. "Take that number down to one."

"One? … !" Ozzie vanished in terror into a portal that wasn't there before.

Crono and the rest slowly looked down at the cat. "What have you done now, Alphonz?"

"Blewed them up. Blewed them up geeeeeewd."

"You enjoy doing that, don't you?"

"Mildly. Each brings me a step closer to- ah… our portal."

"I thank thee, Alphonz!"

"The people who built this castle were idiots."

Alphonz vanished, and Reiz merely shrugged, "Could be worse."

They started through the portal, coming through a great maze of staircases and wooden structural work. Reiz came to a halt as she heard a soft shuffling noise, glancing around. "Something else is here…"

"What do you think it is?" Crono put his hand on his sword. The entire group could hear a bit of a gnawing noise, before a bit of timber suddenly dropped down. Shortly afterwards, a puffball came down and picked it up, looking it over. Crono was taken by surprise, "A Poyozo!"

"Hm?" It looked at the group, then screamed and hid the wood behind its back, "I wasn't thefting, no way!"

"Well hello." Reiz knelt down at its level and smiled. "No, we didn't think that. Finders keepers, correct?"

"Yeah." It then spotted the flower on her robe, and the one on Crono's shirt. "Hey! You're Nu Brothers and Sisters! Then we're family, you know!"

"Yes!" Reiz put her arm out, and the Poyozo walked up it onto her shoulder. She smiled, "What ever are you doing in such an awful place like this, poor thing?"

"Beatin' Magus. I can't fight him, but I can chew his castle down!"

"Hey," Crono burst out laughing, "Good idea!"

"Listen, we need a bit of a guide and some good luck." Reiz stood up, "Would you direct us?"

"Sure, Sister! Go up these stairs and into that door right there!" He held on as they continued, then, walking into a room filled with chains and gears suspended from the ceilings. They didn't move and had cobwebs hanging from them, obviously not well attended to. The Poyozo muttered, "This big green guy shows up here."

"He must be into bondage," Crono observed from the ceiling, "Guess that makes him the guy who likes rap music."

"I am NOT!" Ozzie appeared in the middle of the room, "I MUCH prefer the sounds of angelic harps, I'll have you know!"

Crono beamed, "Works every time."

"So, running away again, sir?"

"Ran out of places to run to." The Poyozo leapt off Reiz's shoulder and walked up to him with a stern face, "GAH! A RAT!"

"Hoo boy. Here's another one." Crono rolled his eyes.

"Just pet it and it'll leave, sir."

"Oohohoho no you DON'T! I know a trap when I see one! This is probably some oozy plague rat!"

"Plague rats are black, though."

Indeed, the Poyozo had not a speck of black on him.

"Verily. Thine mind has slipped, Ozzie."

"…" He slowly bent down and patted the creature on the head. Suddenly it bit violently into his hand, causing much screaming.

"Oh dear," Reiz shook her head with a tsk, "It doesn't seem to like you."

"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF! I DON'T WANNA DIE THE BLACK DEATH!"

Frog glanced to the side, spying a lever that was obviously attached to the floor. Walking over, he gave it a strong pull. The sound of chain running rapidly through gears clattered about , before the floor suddenly gave away under the panicked monster.

The Poyozo leapt off just as Ozzie fell, screaming like a stuck pig all the way down until a resounding 'thud' was heard. The little rodent snickered. Crono blinked, then held his head. "I can feel my sanity breaking."

"Good show!" Reiz picked up the Poyozo, "Three cheers for our brave heroes, our Poyozo and Frog!"

"Uh… yeah! That was slick." Crono nodded.

"Mmm, thank thee, little one." Frog nodded to the Poyozo.

"No prob. Okay, now we gotta keep going up and up and up to the top. Then you'll find the evil guy's room!" The rodent shivered though and hid in Reiz's hair some, "But he's scary so I don't want to go in there."

"You need not to. You've shown your bravery already," Reiz started off, carrying the thing. Finally, after countless flights of stairs, the team met up with Alphonz who sat before a dark doorway. Reiz was about ready to collapse, leaning against the walls heavily. The Poyozo leapt down and looked at Alphonz.

"Hey. You came back?"

"…" Alphonz flicked his tail, silent.

"D-don't eat me, I'm not a mouse!"

"True, but a poyozo is still a good meal when one is hungry."

"Alphonz!" Crono scolded, "What's gotten into you? We owe this guy one, and besides, you can't just eat a Poyozo. They're good luck!"

"Begone then, before I cannot control myself."

"Meep! Catch you guys on the flipside!" The furry guy ran off down the stairs.

"Mmf… let's continue." Reiz took a deep breath and staggered into the room…

Deep, impenetrable darkness swallowed the weary warriors. Reiz slowly tensed; around them all an odd chanting could be heard echoing… The overlaying voices were enough to set everyone's hair on end.

"…and we make our stand here…" Frog drew the Masamune and stepped forward carefully. Reiz shuddered painfully, holding herself.

Crono noticed, whispering, "Hey, you okay?"

"…"

"A no, then. Okay, just keep it together. We can do this." He slowly followed Frog, helping Reiz. A few more cautious steps, and Frog ground to a halt as two bright blue flames ignited on either side of him. With a moment, he continued on, causing three more sets of flames to appear. With a final step, several more flames continued to appear ahead of them, creating a big circle on the floor. Within it, a magic circle appeared, with a caped man floating above it. The man chanted, a wind flowing through the room, "The time has come. Exchange this world for-"

"Magus!!" Frog gripped his sword tightly.

Magus paused with a chuckle, facing away. "So, you came at last, Glenn. It's been awhile."

"A long while. But now I hath come to repay the debt thou hast made."

Magus turned around, looking the group over, "Hmph. And you bring with you…"

His eyes fell upon Reiz, who was pulling her cloak tightly against herself, the fabric beginning to darken with blood. Slowly, the man grinned, bearing fangs. "…Reiz."

Reiz looked up slowly. Crono was shocked, "Woah. Hold on there. You know-"

"Yes. Very well. Tell me, Reiz… Do you remember me?"

The woman trembled, staring at him. For a moment she did nothing, but a look of realization quickly flooded her face, stealing all of its color. Her eyes grew wide as she let go of her cloak. The blood it had been absorbing instantly spread to the floor, and she suddenly lost balance on it when she trembled. Falling right onto her backside, she stammered stupidly. Magus smirked, "I see that you do. Somehow, I knew that you hadn't died. You were smarter."

Reiz said nothing. Crono glanced around, "Um… anyone give us a hint here?"

Alphonz stepped around Reiz, "All over the floors, too, woman. Hopeless."

"Mmm?" The man raised an eyebrow, "And… Alfador too?"

"…heh. I'm not that pompous feline, nor shall I ever be." Alphonz was now grinning almost insanely.

"Ah. Alphonz. You again."

"Yes… of course, since you are to tamper with My Liege, I must come and destroy you." He purred softly.

"And we bring with us the tool for it!" Frog slightly raised the blade.

"Eh heh. The Masamune! So now the student becomes the master…"

Reiz had, by then, drawn her cloak over her head and was shaking violently. Crono looked back at her, "Reiz?"

"Mm?" Magus raised his head slightly, "…the black wind begins to blow…"

"…" Reiz shuddered.

The man grinned terribly, "Okay. Give me your best shot, Glenn, if you are prepared for the void."

With a mighty ribbit, Frog leapt at Magus and sliced downward with as much force as possible. Magus simply was no longer there- Frog landed and glanced about, commanding, "Show thineself, Ma-"

He was quickly hit in the back with a bolt of lighting, with Magus standing between the group and the knight, not noticing Alphonz was drawing in energy ever so carefully. "Fool…"

Before anybody could react to anything more, Alphonz leapt into the center of the room, suddenly seeming to hijack the magic circle. With a odd trail of white following him, he suddenly released the pent up energy in a burst. A strong, but seemingly harmless shockwave spread out through the room, the magic circle suddenly changing beneath him. Magus instantly looked over at him, Reiz wincing as the shockwave passed by her. Crono yelped, "Woah!"

There came a sharp, sudden, ear-splitting wail followed by a horrible chortling noise that filled the room. Alphonz burst out into extremely loud laughter, "Hehe…. Hehehe… you speak of the void?!?"

Reiz shrieked, "That's… that's…!"

"Bad time!" Even Magus looked shocked, "Don't wake up now!"

"HAHAHAHA!" Alphonz glowed violently with an aura that quickly turned red, "MY LEIGE AND LORD HOLDS THE VOID!"

There was an immense draw of power through the room, seeming to feed off of everyone's energy. Reiz yelped, "W-what's going on?"

"Aw SHIT!" Crono tried to hold his ground, "Something's coming!"

Alphonz laughed insanely as his red aura suddenly expanded out behind him into the very image of Lavos, the chortling continuing and drowning out all noise in the room. Reiz suddenly leapt forward and latched on tightly to Magus's cloak, just as a massive time portal ripped open, sucking Alphonz in.

"Reiz!"

"D-don't leave me again!"

"Save yourself, fool!"

The portal engulfed them all into darkness.


	18. Piccole Parti

Chrono Trigger: ReDreamt

_-XVII -_

**Piccole Parti**

After running some errands, Crono was absolutely exhausted. It had been several hours since he had left, so seeing his house in view was a welcome sight indeed! The windows were open to catch the warm summer breeze passing by, and the smell of food drifted out. Wiping off his brow, Crono started in happily. "Phew… finally. Home."

Marle suddenly looked back, wearing a cheerful pink apron and a housewife's dress. She was busily cooking over the stove, smiling happily, "Hello, honey!!!"

"…uh… hey!" _…?_

"Glad you're home, mm!" She gave him a quick nuzzle, "I've kind of tidied up the house a bit so I'd sorta like it if it **stayed that way**. Dinner's almost ready - be a dear and feed the cat!"

_Okay, Crono. Fantasy come true. Let's do this thang! _Hiding excitement, he started over, "That's a big can-do."

The blue bowl on the floor read, in bold letters, 'ALPHONZ'. Crono stared for a moment. _Fantasy fall down. Go boom. _With a sigh, he took out a can and fought with the lid.

"When you're done," Marle cheerfully reminded, "Go upstairs and check on Auntie! She might need something, you now."

He paused while pouring the food into the bowl, absolutely bewildered. In a moment, he started again, "S-sure, dear."

"Oh. I almost forgot!" Marle retrieved a big cake from the pantry and put it on the counter, "Lucca and Robo stopped by and brought us this cake. I'll have to invite them over next week, the dears!"

"Eh heh. Yeah. Next week. Say, you need anything, dear?"

"Mmm? Nothing yet, but thank you for asking." She batted her eyelashes dreamily.

"'Course." How could he not melt at that? "Anything for you. Well, I'm going upstairs as ordered."

"Thank you!!!" She then rushed to set the table. Crono started up the stairs, slightly hurriedly and now sweating anxiously. Traversing down the hallway he found this mysterious 'Auntie', which turned out to be Reiz in a bed. She looked like hell, putting it mildly, under a red - or was it once white? - blanket. There were a couple of odd pictures on the bedside table - that of Magus and Frog as 'little kids' fighting with sticks, and one of herself sitting in that fountain-esque dream.

Reiz looked up with a heavy cough, "Oh, Crono…! Good to see you today."

"J-jeezus, Reiz! Are you alright?!?"

"Of course, dear," She let off another horrendous cough, "I'm doing much better than yesterday, don't you remember?"

"Her… yes, of course. Ahm… just, you know… what with the blanket and all… I thought maybe… you were bleeding from every pore on your body."

"Not at all, dear. Ah, these good days… they remind me of…" Reiz picked up the picture of Frog and Magus and smiled, "Those two boys… they were so cute, always playing wargames…"

"Wargames? They were trying to _kill _each other. Don't _you _remember?"

She laughed, then coughed again, "Boys will be boys, dear! I remember the names they used to toss around… harmless play."

_Fantasy go to Hell. Make babies. Get reeeeeeeeally creepy._

"…I… think I'll pass on dinner tonight. Apologize for me…" She sunk into the bed slightly.

"But Reiz, if you don't eat, you'll lose your strength. You need to keep your energy up or you'll end up more ill than… er… yesterday."

She shrugged slightly… Crono stared, "How can you shrug off deathly bad illness?"

Reiz did not respond, eyes closed. She seemed to have forced herself asleep, or was very good at faking it. Crono shook his head, heading down slowly, "Ooo-kay. Someone's let off on the dream control…"

"…but, Ayla, you can't just show up every day at dinner and EAT everything…" Marle stared at Ayla who was sitting at the table, and now dinner had completely disappeared.

"But Ayla love visiting! Good cook! Great food!"

Marle sighed, and Crono came over, "Ayla? You're here, too?"

"Oh, Crono! Ayla come for dinner!"

"And she ate all of the dinner." Marle looked ready to weep.

"Well that's no good. You can't eat everything, Ayla. We have to have food, too."

The woman burped, "Sorry. Ayla will go home now! Come back tomorrow, yes?"

As fast as the wind, the cavewoman was gone from sight. Marle just sighed deeply, staring at the mess. Crono looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder softly, "Jeez, I'm sorry, Marle. Hey, maybe we could go out to eat. I know a great place we can get some Italian. Reiz says she doesn't want any supper, so…"

"…Oh, it'll be okay." Marle pulled the apron off and hung it up, obviously tired and needing a break. "I'll make something when we get back in. But you promised to do something with me tonight, mister, and if we don't hurry we might miss it!"

She linked arms and hauled him on out. Crono feared the worst, and let her drag him. "Uhm… just so I don't, you know, mess up like normal… what all are we exactly doing?"

Finally she stopped beside a tree, sitting down and gently pulling Crono along with. She looked up at him with sparkling eyes, "You said you'd watch the sunset with me, silly."

"Ah, yeah. Sorry. I think I might be going senile in my young age." Though, of course, he shifted a little closer.

"Ah, we haven't missed it at all!" She gazed happily at the setting sun, not seemingly noticing Crono's movement at all. It was spectacular and fiery red, but… there was something else there in the sky… a super bright, almost strawberry colored gleam.

"Hey, what's that thing?" He pointed at it, blinking.

"The Red Star, of course. It's there all day and night, you goof."

"Oh. Right." _There isn't any Red Star. Nothing like that, anyway. What was it that Azala said… something about cosmic events? This does not bode well._

She noticed his look and gave him a comforting smile, snuggling up disarmingly close. Marle gazed softly into his eyes and rested her head on his shoulder, running one hand up his arm. "Relax, alright? Everything's alright, and it's been such a long day for you…"

"Y-yeah. Hey, one last thing?"

"Yes?"

"We _did _get Lavos in the end, didn't we?"

"Who, dear?"

_Damn. C'mon, dream, all I ask is a little more kindness! _"You know… that thing we saw? Big, ugly sucker? Looked like a bug? In that place near we found Robo?"

Marle shook her head. Crono sighed. "Sorry. Guess it was just a dream. I get pretty vivid ones, y'know."

"It's okay." She let off a content sigh, watching the stars dot the sky. It was a perfect night too, with the slight warm breeze comforting them and the moon slowly rising. With Marle attached to his arm, Crono took a deep breath. _Okay, buckaroo. Leave the hard thinking in the dumpster. Courage time!_

He looked over, "You know, Marle… I… I really do l-love you."

She gasped, "Oh, Crono, and I love you too!"

_**YES! HALLELUJAH! **__Thank you, Dream World. Good thing the two are separate though. That was too easy. _"Eh heh. That's good to know."

"Mmhmm." She slipped just a little closer, him meeting her halfway.

"Wish this could last forever…"

"Of course it can… As long as you remember…"

"And I'll always remember. It's a forte of mind."

They sat as close as could be until every single star had come out. Crono smiled, "Well, there it is. Our little sea of stars."

"Hard to think of there being over 8 billion little dots of light up there. Hm… you know, with all this… nice talk, I could use a nice kiss!"

He looked at her. "Y'know, that I think I can do."

She smiled, and he carefully put a hand on her face and started to lean his head in. Just as his lips were to touch hers…

"Crono awake yet?" Ayla grinned, kneeling over him, "Must have good dream, take Ayla's face!"

"…!" He let her go, "Dammit!"

"Hm?"

"Just a second longer and…! Morning Ay-" He looked around and realized where he WAS, "-la."

"Goooooooood morning! Ayla found Crono and frog-thing lying around! Ayla was worried, so brought home! Crono and frog-thing not very good shape. So rest!"

"Frog? Where is he?" He sat up and looked around, "Ow. Ow ow. Ow."

"Careful. Crono still not well. Frog thing over there." She pointed to him, where he was asleep on a pile of animal skins.

"Poor guy. Got struck by a thunderbolt… hey, waitaminnut, Ayla, did you see anyone else?" Crono looked worried, "Maybe a sickly looking lady or a guy with long hair?"

Ayla shook her head, "Only Crono and Frog."

"Damn. Guess Magus and Reiz got pulled into the same… whatever the Hell that was. And I guess this means Alphonz isn't as nice a kitty as we thought. Damn, and I liked that guy too."

"Hmm? Sabertooth kitten?"

"Yeah. Sabertooth kitten went and made a very big hole in something very important. We got sucked in."

"Not good." She grinned evilly, "Must punish!"

"Easier said than done, considering he can blow anyone's head-" Crono winced - "What tha Hell did I do?"

"Here." Ayla handed him over a piece of willow bark.

"Thank you kindly." He popped it in and chewed it like it was going out of style.

"Now, Crono, Frog, rest until well! Ayla bring food, no worry!"

"Don't need to tell me twice. I've broken my stubborn bone for a bit."

The rest of the day was wisely spent asleep. Ayla brought dinner as promised, and eventually went to sleep herself near the rear of the hut. Eventually morning came around and Crono slowly woke up… Frog was at the door, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Up already, Frog?"

He looked back, "Ah, thou has awakened, Crono. Prithee… where might this be?"

"When this might be. 65,000,000 BC." He yawned, "Pretty lush, eh?"

"That t'would explain the strange garb of these folks. The women art barely clothed!" He glanced nervously at Ayla, who turned over and scratched some at her stomach, snoring.

Crono shrugged and advised, "Just think of each of 'em as a small work of art. Then you can stare as much as you want and still only be guilty of art appreciation."

"Thou hast some strange morals, Crono."

"Hey, better than blushing to death." He winked, "If they're pretty, I don't see why ya shouldn't be allowed to appreciate that fact. Not exactly as if I'm trying to be perverted or anything."

Ayla then sat up with an extremely loud yawn, stretching out in every direction she could, and in some rather tantalizing positions. Frog sweated nervously, "The… fair… maiden hath awoken."

"Yep. Mornin', Ayla."

"Mornin'!" She yawned, scratching at her hair.

"Frog, this is Ayla. She's a friend of ours. Helped us with getting some materials to reforge the Masamune. Ayla, this is Frog. He's got mad skillz."

"So, strong? Ayla thought frog-thing for eating!"

"P-perish the thought!" He yelped.

Ayla got up and brushed her hair back, "Ayla not eat Frog, since strong, and friend of Crono."

"Thanks. He'd put up a heckuva fight, anyway."

"'Tis not within my chivalrous code to strike a lady. I wouldst flee, rather than fight."

"…" Ayla blinked a few times, "Huh?"

"He doesn't hit girls, Ayla. He's from a place where the women don't put up fights."

"Oh. Wimpy tribe, then." She scoffed.

"Eh. Could be worse. Could be where I'm from. The men are idiots and the women are a bit… well… off their rocker." Crono immediately had the image of Miki Hoshii in his head.

"Hmm." Ayla watched Crono get up and head for the door, "Crono, Frog leaving now?"

"For a moment, yeah. We need to check in with everyone else so they don't think we've gone and died. We'll be back though. There's a chance Magus got dropped here."

"Ayla will be around! When need, just call!"

"I thank thee for thine assistance, fair Ayla. We shall indeed remember your offer and reward it whenst we can."

"…" She took a moment to decipher the words and nodded.

"…Er, in the future, Frog, you might want to keep it short and to the point…"

"'Tis it not best to speak properly? Better to speak with great resolve and pop to dignify the other than to speak as if one were raised within the gutter and treat the other as such!"

"Yeaaaaaaahhhh…. Keep the vocabulary for you time period. No one else knows what you're saying."

"Tis a pity. Exercising one's knowledge of the language ist a great joy in life!"

Crono and Frog headed outside, heading for the nearest Time Gate. Crono, however, looked up and noticed that star from his dream. Continuing, he muttered, "There it is again…"

"Come again, lad?"

"Well, look up, Frog. We've got a second sun."

He glanced up, "I say. What an odd sight! What dost thou think of it?"

"Nothing just yet. Yet being the operative term. I'm worried about what Azala said, but I don't have enough to go on…"

"Certainly 'tis no natural phenomena. I know nothing akin to it in any book on the heavens I hath read."

"That's the problem…"

Soon they leapt down into the Time Gate and walked out of a portal at the End of Time. Crono led Frog though the gates, with everyone looking at him. He asked with a nervous laugh, "Heya, folks. Miss anything while I was gone?"

"Crono!!!" Marle was instantly attached to him in an embrace, looking as if she had been worrying forever. Crono patted her back, glancing around. Lucca was beside Robo as usual, but there was a new person - a very small girl in an oversized coat, raggy pants, and a hat. She was playing cards ably with the scientist.

"Hey, guys!" Lucca looked happy to see them.

"Hey, Marle. Howdy, Lucca. Hi… new person."

"This is Megumi." Lucca nodded. "She's just passing by…"

"Ah," Megumi looked at him critically, "Mophead if I've ever seen one."

"…Er, hey. How can you just be 'passing by' the End of Time?"

"Me and my friends, as a group… learned how to travel time." She shuffled the cards, "We all went and promptly got our asses a-blewed up. I'm the- _**SNIFF **_**- **last of the party."

"She just drops in to visit me now and then," Gaspar chuckled.

"Course, gotta come visit Grampa in his tophat!" Megumi nodded.

"Thou is the last of thine party?" Frog looked at her sorrowfully, "How sad, fair maiden. I sympathize with thine piteous fate."

"Thanks." She didn't look at all surprised at his appearance.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, too." Crono asked, "What happened?"

"Lavos." She sniffed hard again, like her nose was running.

"Oh lord!" Marle was off of Crono by then, "Don't SAY that!"

"…" Megumi smirked. "Following in our footsteps?"

"Yeeeep." Crono felt worse now.

She shrugged, "'Kay then. Don't say I didn't warn you. Go prepared, or don't go at all."

"…Oh! Crono!" Marle looked at him, "I, uhm, wanted to say thank you for something!"

"Thank me? Err… what for?"

Marle glanced about and dragged him into a private corner, speaking quietly, "I know I was all upset when you said I should stay… but after I thought about it, what you did was really, really sweet of you. Forgive me for being so stupid and mean, okay?"

"Eh heh. Don't worry about it. I would have done the same thing in your situation."

"Thanks!" She hugged him and looked over his shoulder, "…Where's Reiz?"

"Yeah… about that… we need to have a talk about what went down at Magus's place…"

"Uh, okay…"

They walked back down, and Crono spoke, "Alright, folks, I've got a few things I need to tell everyone. Some seriously bad stuff happened at Magus's place, and all of us need to know about it."

"Okay." Lucca focused on him.

"Aff."

He carefully delivered every bit of detail as he could. He spoke about Reiz and Magus's mysterious reactions, what Alphonz wound up doing, and the pseudo-meeting with the Bug itself. There was a long period of stunned silence, only to be broken by Megumi's long, cold-like sniffles. Marle stared in shock. "So… much… bad news at once!"

"Yeah, I know." Crono frowned, "I think where-ever Magus is, though, Reiz shouldn't be very far away. And judging by the fact he didn't seem hostile to her, I think she should be safe. We just need to find Magus."

"But as for the mage Alphonz…" Frog wisely commented, "'twould be best to treat him as an enemy for the time being…"

Megumi burst out laughing, "I can't believe you fools fell for him too!"

"Huh?" Crono looked at her.

"Oh my god. Oh, god, hah! Let's see, Sir Matthias… Actually, Brother Matthias is more appropriate. The cat turned him into an oversized mouse at some point. Also, he kept nudging us to find Lavos, so in a way he was kind of our leader."

"You knew? Why didn't you SAY something?" Marle blinked.

"You never mentioned it?"

"Let's not kill each other, please." Lucca groaned.

"Well, what's done is done. We all managed to come out of it alive, save for Reiz, who we don't know about. I'd like to say its as simple a matter as saying Alphonz is just some Lavos zombie, but I can't." Crono grumbled.

"She's **GOTTA ** be around somewhere." Marle nodded, "She's too smart to die."

"Agreed. And since she can basically make herself go dormant somehow, she could probably live indefinitely. We just have to _find _her."

"I request that you… start looking as fast as you can." Gaspar spoke in a very worrying tone, "If she somehow fell back into her own time, she is in grave danger of being recovered by her Sister… Merciless."

"Yeah, I figured as much. When's she from?"

"The Dark Ages… 12,000 BC. I fear that portal is not open, however."

"Hah!" Megumi laughed again, "That place is fucking MESSED UP."

Crono stared at her, unsure if he liked this person at all, "Guess they don't call 'em Dark for nothing."

"Well," She sniffed, "Thank you for going about and saving the world and all, buuut…. I should get going. I'm not much help to you, huh?"

"Sure? Any info you have is more than we have? Other than expecting them to be big on torture and anguish in the Dark Ages, I'm clueless as to what to expect, at the very least."

"You're after this 'Magus' dude, right?"

Frog ribbited, "Quite!"

"Well you're after the wrong bastard if you're worried about Lavos."

Crono sighed, "I suspected that after the 'don't wake up' comment. Alright, got a clue about who we ought to be headhunting?"

"Erm… well… we about all died then. I still want to go stab his transexual buddy for continuously stalking us though."

"Worry not thine head, fair maiden Good Reiz didst deal many a blow to foul Flea."

"No way that could have been fatal, though." Crono muttered, "If it had been, he wouldn't have disappeared like that."

"Then I'll find him and introduce him to my hizzamaskizzim." She leaned forward on a baseball bat.

"You know, you could stay here…" Lucca looked at her, "No offense, but going home, in the time you're from, isn't going to make things any better."

"Ain't my fault my backyard is nothing but ash." She sniffed.

"2300 AD?" Crono looked at her.

"Yeeep."

"I'd stay here. If you go home you'll just end up putting yourself through a second Hell."

"I might get shot if I go home anyhow." She shrugged, then wiped her nose. Though she sat down, indicating she was staying, "But maaaan, there's nothing to eat here!"

Marle instantly shoved a lolly into her mouth. Megumi blinked, "…Thak'uu."

"That's our Marle." Crono grinned.

"So," The princess asked, "What are we going to do next?"

"Go back to 65,000,000 BC. Even if Magus isn't the guy we're after, we need to find Reiz. Right now, our chances are best way back then. Plus… there's something a bit… odd about the sky."

"Odd about the sky…" Megumi sucked on the candy, "Don't remember even going to that period much myself."

"The oddest thing is that I had a dream with it before I even saw it."

"The time travel's getting to ya."

"Wouldn't be surprised. I don't like the fact I like being around it, though. Not right to like something in the sky like that." Crono then thought, "Hey, this is your first trip to the End of Time, isn't it, Frog?"

"Indeed. 'Tis discomforting that there ist no wall nor earth."

"I… eh heh… got someone you need to meet at least once."

"! Spekky?!?" Marle looked up, "Ah, Megumi's coming too!"

"Spekky? Of whom doth thou speak?"

"Spekkio. Err… Poyozo of War. Just follow us." Crono followed Marle and Megumi in, Frog followed with, confused.

Megumi came to a halt in front of him - Spekkio was now a minature, bright pink panda, running about boredly. " Hello, Specs. Got the prescription yet?"

"THAT JOKE IS DEAD, MEGUMI!" He ground to a halt and screamed at her, "Stop tryin' to OUTWIT the great, powerful, and dead handsome **SPEKKIO!!!**"

"…And you say… 'tis a Poyozo? It certainly looks like no rabbit that I dost know of, more like a bear."

"Err… what the hell happened to you, Spekkio?"

"Nothing! I'm the same as I always have been! ARE YOU TELLING ME I'M UGLY, BUCKETSCRUBBER?"

"Oh, stop being such a baby." Megumi smirked.

"I'M NOT A- _**OOOOH! Yer boilin' my blood, Megumi Mayumi!!!**_"

"Ah hah, tea must be ready soon!"

Spekkio stared, with steam pouring out of his ears. "Grr!"

"Ah, it's done! Time for a drink!"

This proved too much for the panda, who promptly brought down his strongest, nastiest, most violent and overpowered lightning storm onto her head. Everyone leapt away, absolutely certain there'd be nothing left of her…!


	19. Stella Rossa

Chrono Trigger: ReDreamt

_-XVIII-_

**Stella Rossa**

One moment, Megumi was standing perfectly still, the bolts of lightening careening towards her at the speed of light. The next, she was gone, having leapt out of the way, the bolts striking the ground and ripping a hole in the floor. There was a brief pause, Spekkio's eyes growing wide, before a sudden resounding crack echoed throughout the space. Megumi stood over the War God, bat firmly entrenched into his skull so hard it had literally deformed around the bat. "Startling" would have been a goddamn understatement.

"What skills!" Frog gasped.

"I h-hate you." Spekkio groaned, bleeding.

"Oro… I don't care." Megumi sniffed, then pointed at Frog, "Oh. Meet Mister Amphibian."

"…" Spekkio hopped to his feet and stared at Frog, "By the GODS!"

"Greetings, master Spekkio."

"It's… it's like… A GENERIC, BAD FAERIE TALE!" Spekkio cackled, "How charming."

"Hey, no offending the Frog." Megumi warned.

"A form wrought upon me by Magus, I assure you."

"Ohohoho. So the BOSS gotcha. MUAHAHA! Loser." Spekkio snorted. "I suppose you want some magic."

"Hey!" Megumi picked him up and stretched his face, "Stop being a jerk!"

"MY FACE! Put me down or DIIIIEEEE!"

They all watched as Megumi literally molded him like dough, into a walking flower in a pot. She sat him down, and his flowery face frowned, "Hah hah, very funny."

"'Tis the truth, fair maiden. I didst fail and received a proper punishment for it." Frog paid no attention to Spekkio.

"Since he's a frog…" Spekkio growled, "Water."

Frog felt a sudden serge of cool power through his being, "W-w-what… 'tis this power I feel?!?"

"It's magic." Crono looked at him. "It feels sorta odd the first time, but you get used to it. Not."

"Really? Sounds so cool." Megumi looked down at Spekkio, "So why haven't you given me MY magic yet?"

"YOU DON'T GET ANY! Remember?!?" Spekkio frothed, "'Hey, let's pay baseball… WITH THE GOD OF WAR!'"

"It's an honor to be a ball." Megumi smirked.

"You didn't." Crono stifled a laugh, "You used him as a _BALL_?"

"Yep. Hit him off thata-way," she pointed, "He went around about fifteen times until he landed."

"Hmph!!" Spekkio turned an angry purple again, "Yer… YER JUST A BURDEN ON TIME! You don't **DO** anything, you homeless, fleabitten bum!"

"You don't do anything but scream."

"…W-well, **YER A BURDEN ON ME.** WHAT DOES THAT MAKE _**YOU**_?!?"

"The pot the kettle is calling black." She grew an impish grin.

Spekkio completely lost it and launched off a flurry of spells in her direction. Everyone else leapt out of the way, with fire and water and everything ELSE flying all over the place. Crono shouted, "Jesus, Spekkio! Easy on the death!"

"Not cool!" Marle squealed.

"FORE!" Megumi's cry was heard through the melee, and a great 'crack' was heard as Spekkio was sent into orbit. Megumi eased slowly out of the pose and turned the other way, watching carefully. Finally, she ducked as he shot past above her head. "Yep. I hit him good."

"Well, that's one way to hand out punishment…"

"He'll stop by himself. Probably in an hour. Heheheh…" She walked out the door looking peachy keen. Frog and Crono looked at each other while Marle quietly crept along behind the girl. The two men sighed, before walking out, "I need a new job."

Outside, Megumi started for the gates and called back, "Going home now."

"Woah," Crono stopped her, "I thought we already were thinking along the lines of you staying and staying alive."

"Hey, there's no point. If you guys take out Lavos, I'll probably stop existing."

"Well that's a sucky little part of life. But you know, there's a chance you won't! And every little chance counts, doesn't it?"

Megumi shrugged. "I'm not useful anyhow. Just a bum with a runny nose."

"Everybody's useful in some way. If they weren't, then the world would be a vastly different place. I mean, you've got some serious mad skills with that bat. We could probably use your help sometime." Crono smiled at her.

"Indeed." Frog ribbited, "Thou dost have a skill with thine weapon equal to that of me with mine sword."

"Then come and get me when you need me. I'm usually beating the shit out of mutants, so you know!"

"Heh... alright. But listen, if you're going back... try to get to Arris Dome. They've got food there."

"Yes, yes," She grumbled, "Sunflowers don't taste real good."

They watched as she quietly left…

After a bit of a break, Crono finally got everyone together and spoke, "Well, we need to go ahead and start searching now. Frog, I know you want to get your hands on Magus, but you're still looking a little roasty."

"Quite… that, and… I hath no special need to view the women of that time."

"Miserable, isn't it?" Lucca shuddered, "From what Marle kept saying…"

"You woulda had a good time if you were there." Marle giggled.

"Miserable? Well, no I wouldn't call it that. Well... there's no machines, there's a very distinct lack of knowledge, the people don't think very complex, -and- you're not going to find any metallic objects of any real sort, but miserable?"

"I'm thinking swamps. Swamps full of mosquitos. Mosquitos full of DISEASE."

"Ohhh thaaat." Crono laughed, "Yeah, they are kinda big enough to bite your head off."

"Exactly!" Lucca shuddered again, "Miserable."

"Better bring the Raid." Marle grinned.

"I don't think Raid's going to work. These are the kind of bugs that keep coming after you cut them in two."

"S-stop it!" Lucca squealed!

"Alright, alright." Crono chuckled, "Lucca's not going, then. I assume you'll want to go in order to look for Reiz, Marle?"

"Course!!! I ain't letting' her disappear like that, the silly woman!"

"Alright, then you're on. That leaves us with you, Robo. Think you can take another trip to the art capital of the time?"

"Aff. As long as I am... not required to babysit."

"Can't promise anything, but I'll try to keep you with the grown-ups." Crono winked at him, then finished, "Okay, let's do the time warp again, folks."

"Be careful, everyone!" Lucca called after.

"Of course!" Marle cart-wheeled to the portals. Robo stared at her like lobsters were coming out of her ears.

"Don't worry, we'll be back in one piece, Lucca."

Apparently they forgot about the portal - well, everyone but Marle. They fell and landed in a big heap once more, but Marle found herself on top of Robo. She got up and shouted, "Two points!"

Crono was under it all, "…medic."

"Apologies." Robo got off of him, "In the future, I shall delay five seconds before departing."

"Oh well. At least I don't have to crack my back now." Crono stood up, groaning. Marle looked at him, before glancing up at the red gleam in the sky.

"That there is bad news, yep."

"Yeah, that's the second sun I was telling you about."

Robo gazed up at it himself, "...Processing... register high levels of radiation and magical energies. Object, from current scans, is on collision course. Projected effect of collision: Mm Mm Bad Stuff."

"Mmm, you said it!" Marle sniffed a bit, "And speaking of Mmm that leads to Tasty… is that the smell of a campfire the size of somebody's 13-acre ranch?"

Crono could also smell smoke, "Yeah. They weren't planning a party when I left. Five gold says something happened that we'll have to clean up."

"Location of fire detected." Robo started off. Marle and Crono followed closely, and soon the source was obvious. They came to a northern part of some woods, where smoke rose from the clearing… They found Ayla looking over the remnants of what appeared to be a village, with others from her tribe doing their best to search for survivors. Robo came to a halt and looked at Marle, "Your estimate was very close, Marle. Approximately 11 acres have burned."

"Spiffy, I'm getting better."

"But what a thing to be getting better at." Crono walked toward Ayla, "Okay, who was burning trash?"

"Crono!" Ayla looked back, meeting them halfway."

"Hi, Ayla!" Marle tried to be cheerful."

"Marle. Robo." The woman nodded in greeting.

"Salutations, Ayla."

"What happened here, Ayla? Looks like someone decided to clear-cut with napalm."

"Reptites come, burn out village, capture tribe!" Ayla was alight with rage, shaking her head bitterly, "Ayla going now to Reptite fortress!"

"WAAAAIT." Marle caught her before she could leave. "Not alone you're not!"

"Chances of success in such a venture without assistance is critically low, Ayla."

"…humph. Ayla fight until die. Ayla not die! Ayla fight, live!"

"You would fight better with backup."

Marle looked at Robo, "Did Lucca program you to argue? It's kinda cute!"

"Logic is not, technically, argument. But as I would not be aware of such an upgrade, it is entirely possible."

"Riiight." Crono grinned, "She put a bit of a lip on you."

Marle laughed, but then found she was missing a cave woman. "…hey!"

"Talk has delayed action, causing Ayla to flee. Destination has been determined, however."

"Then lead us to it, Robo!"

"Aff, Marle." He happily and dutifully started off, following Ayla's tracks. They trailed her up to the northern mountains, having to clear their way a few times. Eventually, finally, they found her at the top, waving down a few pterodactyls that wore leather collars.

"Hey, Ayla! You left without us!" Crono walked up.

"Hm?" She looked back at them as the dinosaurs landed.

"Can't let you have ALL the fun, now!" Marle laughed.

"Reptite lifeform has caused harm to human life. This goes against acceptable parameters."

"Yeah, so either you bring us or nobody's going, missy."

"…fine!" Ayla laughed, sticking her tongue out playfully, "Stubborn. Everybody fight, nobody dies! Or get smacked over head!"

"Aye aye, captain!" Marle saluted.

"Yes, ma'am!" Crono did the same.

"Aff."

Ayla then pointed out the 'dactyls, hopping onto one. Marle gasped and hopped onto her own, and it glanced back at her with a friendly look. Ayla pet hers, and Marle imitated, giggling as it cooed, "Wow, I've never been on a dinosaur before!"

Crono grudgingly mounted his own, "Just remember, Crono, they _aren't _dragons. They _**AREN'T **_dragons."

Robo just leapt on his, which let out a pained squawk. Robo settled in, which made the poor pterodactyl warble. "This will be sufficient."

"Don't kill the fake dragon, Robo."

"Technically, they are already extinct when I am from…"

"That's no excuse!" Marle called back. "So they can actually fly us?"

"Yes!" Ayla then made a click noise, causing the dinosaurs to suddenly take off. Somehow, Robo's ride managed to get airborne, following behind the others. Off into the clouds they went, much to Marle's delight; eventually they came across the inevitable giant fortress… Crono shook his head.

"What is with this castle fetish, anyway? What, is it suppose to be 'in' or something to build a giant, secret lair?"

"Never ask." Marle warned.

As soon as the pterodactyls landed, everyone was off, and they waited where they were left. But at the same time, Ayla took right off inside. Marle gasped, following after, "Ooooh, she's faster than a jackrabbit on a date!"

"That's disturbing." Crono followed.

"And inaccurate!" Robo chased after, "Jackrabbits do not date!"

Charging down the halls, it was inevitable that they would come across heavily armored Reptite guards- Ayla was already trying to fight them by the time everyone else caught up. The hulking lizards were brutal with their attacks, not caring what got in the way. Crono assisted with his lightning magic, that absolutely incapacitated them. It was little work after that to see them fall. Battle after terrible battle, they finally reached a set of prison gates where several injured and ashy people were found.

Ayla forced the gates open, pointing for the exit, "Go straight to village, no stop!"

The villagers made good on the advice, carrying the wounded and the children. Ayla followed with them to make sure nobody ambushed them on the way, returning only after they had been sent off by dinosaur.

"Guess that takes up our 'dactyl rides. We're kinda stranded…"

"Oh well…" Crono sighed, "Wouldn't be the first time we've gotten ourselves stuck with no out."

"Do not fear." Robo added cheerfully, "I can, with some difficulty, be rebuilt into a method of transportation."

"…Difficulty WE can't understand." Marle whined, "That's Lucca stuff!"

However, she found Ayla gone YET again! "Why is she so quick?!?"

"Maybe she's looking for someone." Crono ran after. They got their answer quickly, as they found her single-handedly beating the life out of more guards near another set of jail cells. After the Reptites were dead, Ayla slowly walked up to the bars and leaned on them. "Hmph. Kino."

"Ayla!" The young man instantly rushed to the bars.

"Expecting want out?"

"Yes." Kino nodded, "Kino sorry cause trouble. Try beat Reptite, but get hid in head."

Ayla shook her head some. "Okay, Ayla let out."

The woman looked at the construction of the gate- it obviously dropped down from above. She slipped her hands underneath the bottom and, with all her power, pushed the bars up. Kino quickly ducked out, with Ayla dropping the gate noisly behind him.

"Kino thank Ayla. But, there problem! Azala say strange things, say bad things happen!"

"Aylaaaa, stop running everywhere!" Marle walked over, "Hey, it's wimpy."

"Kino not wimpy. Much."

"Phew…" Crono stumbled over, "This place is already starting to grate on my nerves."

"Kino know secret way, will show Ayla!"

"…Okay." She followed behind him on all fours, and he took off in a blur.

"WHY… CAN'T… THEY… STOP RUNNING?!?" Marle tore at her hair, following.

"Jesus…!" Crono followed along.

Kino came skidding to a halt in the main room, right in front of Robo. The doorway had been opened with force, obviously by the robot… Ayla looked happy to see him there, smiling, "Ah, Robo!"

"I believe this is the correct path."

"Many thanks!" Ayla nodded and started in, "Bye, Kino!"

Kino waved, confused. Marle followed Ayla, "Yeah, bye, guy!"

"Don't let it get to you." Crono patted his shoulder as he passed, "Replacing us is what he does for a living."

"I like to think I do it well." Robo followed. Kino watched in silence for the longest time, stunned…

"Ah…"

Finally, battered and beaten by numerous Reptites on the way, the group met up with Azala herself at the top of the fortress. The reptilian woman turned to see Ayla and Robo come dashing up, with Marle and Crono staggering along behind. "And now they come again…"

"Azala!" Ayla skidded to a halt, sweating, but refusing to be tired. Marle collapsed to her knees beside her. Crono followed, doing much the same, panting heavily.

"You've got the idea, Marle…"

Robo casually strolled up beside Ayla, in front of Crono.

"You wore them out before they got here, hmm?" Azala chuckled, amused, before looking at Robo. "… Yeeeeeeeah, okay."

"Ayla come to finish Azala for what done! Destroy Azala!"

"The endangerment of human life is something that must be punished, life form."

"It's Azala, and humph! Fine. Come and have at me. But first…" Azala let off a sharp whistle, which was responded to with a loud roar. From the structure behind Azala came a loud thundering noises, obviously that of huge feet. Roaring followed, causing the pathway to shake and shiver. Azala cackled as it grew louder, "I think I shall make you extinct beforehand! Heh!"

"Detecting seismic disturbances. I would guess that it would be a creature of gigantic proportions…" Robo warned.

"Aw Hell." Crono groaned, "Not another one."

The doorway was promptly bashed apart as a giant, collared T-Rex burst out of the tower behind Azala, snarling and grinding to a sharp halt. The Reptite then leapt onto its shoulder… or what it had of a shoulder, holding onto its collar, trying to keep her footing. It snarled violently at the others, as she shouted, "Now! Taste death at its finest!!!"

"Battle routine set. Execute." Robo aimed directly for Azala's head and fired his fist at her. It hit dead on, knocking her right off of the T-rex. She landed in a heap with a clatter, cursing, "God DAMMIT, now my prose is ruined!"

Ayla didn't wait to ask questions and leapt onto Azala, promptly beating the woman for all she was worth. Azala did fight back, making Ayla leap away. But it was fairly obvious the Reptite would not be getting up soon. The T-Rex roared, and Robo drew the fist back in on a line. "Target change."

Ayla charged, over confident, to the dinosaur and landed a few harsh blows to it's chest and stomach- it, in response, snatched her up in its jaws and attempted to eat her! She forced herself against the roof of its mouth, also trying to avoid teeth. It managed to get a few cuts in her before it spat her out onto the walkway in disgust.

"Advise you not do that again, Ayla."

Ayla, though bleeding, got back onto her feet with a growl.

"Keep clear. Beam system engaging." Robo popped open his center plate, and a laser fired out at the throat of the T-rex. It gave out a wet gurgle, recoiling violently. Crono just watched and asked, "You two need any help?"

Ayla shook her head, but Marle staggered to her feet. She aimed without much care as to where, and fired an arrow - it somehow managed to lodge itself into the dinosaur's nostril. It suddenly wailed, and made a horrible, raspy groan. In an allergic reaction, its airways snapped shut… with its eyes rolling up, it collapsed in a heap with a great thud. Marle collapsed afterwards, "Okay, I helped."

"Nooo…." Azala wept, "Fifi…"

"You can add a giant dino to your kill count, too." Crono glanced at Marle.

"Targets defeated." Robo walked to Azala, who weakly crawled away… there came a second, more violent and constant rumble. Ayla looked all around in shock for the source, finally turning her gaze onto the sky where the red gleam was now extremely intense to the point it was painful to look at it.

"The… the days of my kind are over…" Azala wheezed, "T…the Red Star…"

"Holy shit!" Crono squinted at the sight.

"It will fall… f-from its wake will come great ice and cold…"

"Processing… First Ice Age. Thought to be caused by impact of a meteor."

"Lavos." Ayla commented, staring up at it.

"Oh _shit_!" Crono was horrified, "You're not telling me…"

"Lav, for fire, Vos, for big…" Ayla nodded.

"It'll come…" Azala gave up entirely, "We will all die…"

"Neg." Robo watched pterodactyls approach, "Objects approaching."

"Kino!" Ayla gasped with a huge grin.

"Kino do good now!" He shouted back, bringing the dinosaurs to the pathway.

"Azala, come!" Ayla turned to her, shouting commandingly."

"…no…"

"Azala, _**COME**_!!!"

"We're done for…"

"Jeez, there's a downer in every age." Crono picked Marle up carefully, "C'mon, Marle, we need to get outta here."

"Terrible…" She clung to him tightly.

"Don't worry, I gotcha."

Everybody but Azala loaded onto the pterodactyls and took off as soon as possible to what safety there could be. They were all drowned in the rumbling from Lavos as it came crashing violently down onto the fortress itself. The explosion was fantastic and violent, turning the entire sky a bloody red. The shockwave leveled a lot of trees around the perimeter, guaranteeing nothing would be left alive… The crew all watched from a distance in stunned silence. It seemed to take ages for things to grow quiet once more.

"D-DUDE!" Marle shrieked.

"Mother fucker….!" Crono was horrified.

"…so that would be Lavos." Robo observed. "Interesting. It has a very distinct odor. Seventy percent chance it could be used to make a very pleasing perfume."

"Robo!" Marle scolded, "Now is not the time! Let's go beat the shit out of it before it can leave!"

"Ayla come too!"

"More the merrier." Crono started off in a run, "And we could use the help."


	20. La Grande Isola Sulle Nubi

Chrono Trigger: ReDreamt

_-XIX-_

**La Grande Isola Sulle Nubi**

They reached the crater soon, but found nothing there. The ground was still warm and that odd odor Robo mentioned seemed to hover around the crater. Ayla was down on the ground with her ear to the earth, listening. But she soon sat up and shook her head, looking at the others. "Lavos fast. Already very deep. Ayla cannot hear Lavos…"

"Ugh! Dammit!" Marle kicked a rock out of the way in frustration. "That's not fair!"

The rock came to a halt near a faint, wavering distortion on the ground. Marle noticed and watched over as a time gate fanned out in front of her. She gasped, "A gate!"

"A gate?" Robo looked over, "This was not present before."

Crono walked over, stunned, "Well that right there is damn convenient. He goes and smashes our planet but gives _us _a way out of here."

"Might as well use it." Marle called over, "C'mon, Ayla!"

The woman walked over, looking curiously at the distortion. Crono, though, counted the amount of people present and looked nervously at Robo, "…But… er…"

"I will return on the Dactyls and… babysit." Robo looked flustered.

"Aw, don't be so SAD about it!" Marle hugged him.

"Technically, I am not capable of sadness because I have yet to have emotional programming installed."

"Okay, mister whiny." She giggled.

"Alright! Let's warp!" Crono pulled out the gate key and the portal expanded to full. Ayla stared in shock, with Marle forced to pull her in with them. They stepped out on the other side into a cavern, the entrance lip covered in icicles. A howling wind was heard outside, with a blistering cold being swept in. Marle came close to Crono with a shiver, looking out timidly. He muttered, "Okay, new time period…"

Marle finally strode out, with the others following. Before Crono could get much father, Marle hit him in the face with a snowball. Ayla bounded out, sinking some in the white material and exclaiming, "Snow! Wind! Much, much ice!"

"Hey!" Crono wiped his face off, then prepared a snowball, "Alright, Missy, you asked for it!"

He lobbed it at Marle with as much force as he could- she narrowly missed it, but suddenly lost balance and tipped over backwards. Before she could fall completely over, she hit into something hard and slumped into a seated position, wincing and holding her elbow. "My funny bone! Gosh darn it! Ow!!"

"Woah! You alright??" Crono ran over to check on her, but something under the snow caught his eye. There was a red, glass-like gleam from under where Marle had fell. He paused and regarded it, and was hit with realization. "…dig it out!"

"Huh?" Marle obeyed, and Ayla came over and helped readily. Within no time at all, they revealed the red, but seriously cloudy, crystal with Reiz incased within. The glass was fractured in places like it had hit against something before it came to 'land'. Crono was absolutely ecstatic, though, to see her.

"Ha! You win at time, Reiz!" Crono knocked on it and waited. It took awhile before the glass shattered around her, and the woman promptly resumed bleeding from a violent headwound. Everyone was startled at the sight, Crono instantly ripping off some more cloth from his clothes and wrapping her head up, "She's bleeding! Hey, hang in there, Reiz. You're gonna be alright."

"Just…" She murmured, with a starry look to her eyes, "Must go up."

"I think she's delirious." Marle commented, worriedly.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if its from hypothermia or bloodloss." Crono focused on trying to get the wound to stop bleeding. The woman shook her head slightly.

"I am not…. I'm fine."

"That's good to know. Well, let me tell you right now that I'm glad to see ya. I was worried."

"I've been waiting a long time for someone to say that to me."

Marle yelped, "I was so gonna kill you if you died, you know!"

Reiz chuckled slightly, "Oh dear."

"Oh yeah. Marle was _most _unhappy." Crono glanced at Ayla, who was pouncing around in the snow like it was a toy, "Takes a lot to get her down, but she most certainly was."

"I'm sorry for being a bother." Reiz suddenly stood up, wavering a moment due to dizziness. "…So where to?"

"We should probably bring you back to the End of Time." Marle supported her, "Being in the state yer in and all."

"Yep," Crono nodded firmly, "You're going straight back to base."

She shook her head and started out of the cave, separating from Marle. The princess shouted, "Hey! Where the HELL are you going?"

"Home!" Reiz called back.

"Oh shit. This must be the Dark Ages. Like _Hell _you're going back there." Crono ran up to her, "What, are you suicidal or something?"

"I might be. I need to see some people I know."

Ayla watched this and caught up with everyone, "Where going?"

"Missy here apparently wants to go back to her home." Crono explained, "Where people want to _kill _her. Are you sure you won't reconsider, Reiz? Just rest up for a bit?"

The woman came to a halt, gazing skyward a moment. "I don't know how long I have, though."

"Have for what?" Marle got in front of her.

"… Fine." Reiz shook her head. "I'll go back. But not for more than five minutes."

Marle followed as she turned around, whispering to Crono, "I think she's gone insane."

"I'm not so sure… I get the depressing feeling that whatever curse she has over her head is a lethal one." He spoke up as he followed Reiz, "Hey, Reiz… this… thing you've got a assigned to you… what does it all entail?"

"That I suffer so my people do not."

Marle sighed, then glanced at Ayla who was prancing around beside her, "How can you **not **be cold?"

"Cold? Never cold!"

Crono ignored this, "And what happened to the last couple of folks who had this job?"

"The first one was slain in combat." Reiz recalled, "The second died, as did the third and fourth."

"Died from… what?"

"The common cold."

"Yeeep. Lethal."

The group re-entered the time gate and were deposited at the End of Time as per the rule. Ayla blinked numerous times, gasping some, before looking all around at the nothingness with a sense of business. Marle watched her, "She's so busy!"

"She's like Lucca in 2300 AD." Crono shivered.

"Who IS she?" Reiz watched as well.

"Ayla. She's a chief from 65,000,000 BC. She'll also knock you clear on your rear if you cross her."

"Ah! There you all ar-" Lucca looked up, before letting out a loud squeal, suddenly attaching to Reiz in a hug. "Don't **DO **that anymore!"

"Okay, okay!" The woman laughed.

"Eh heh." Crono nodded, "Yeah, we found her. In the Dark Ages."

"Lovely." Lucca looked her over, "You okay and everything? What'd you do to your head??"

"I'm not quite sure, actually."

"…And _WHERE _is my robot?"

Marle gasped, "Oh, we left him behind!"

"WHAT?!?"

"He should be babysitting right now." Crono interrupted quickly, "Either that, or looking at that crater Lavos left."

Lucca shrieked, "_**GO FIND HIM AND BRING HIM BACK NOW!!!**_"

Reiz was slightly cowering, along with Marle who yelped, "Woah."

"E-err… Y-y-yes'm." Even CRONO was shaking. Quick as a wink he took off, shortly thereafter coming back with a paper mache'd Robo. Lucca stared in horror as the robot walked up to her.

"…oh god." She yelped.

"The children were feeling… inventive." Robo explained.

"That CAN'T be good for you- Let's get that all cleaned off ASAP!" Lucca instantly got to peeling what she could off. Marle on the other hand gazed around and noticed they were missing someone important.

"…Where'd Reiz go?"

"Aw shit." Crono groaned, "She didn't go _back_, did she?!?"

"I didn't see her leave…" Lucca paused, taking a moment to look around. Marle dipped her head into Spekkio's room to look as well. Crono shook his head in frustration.

"Man, she's in so much trouble if she…"

"No Reiz here!" Marle pulled her head back out.

"Not this way either." Lucca shrugged.

"Good escape!" Ayla grinned.

"Don't compliment her, Ayla." Crono scolded, "Alright, so she's back in her hellhole. Guess we'll have to get her out… Alright, I think Robo's had his fill of adventure for awhile. I KNOW you have to be tired, Marle."

"Only a teensy bit…"

"Teensy enough. Sorry, but considering where we're going… I need everyone sorta fresh and in one piece. Don't worry, Marle, I'll be okay. Ahm… sorry to keep you stuck here, Lucca, but… I'd rather not put you in the kind of danger we're going to get into."

She didn't even notice, continuing to clean off Robo, "Oh, and they got it into your joints…!"

"Ayla come, will help Crono keep safe!"

"You, uh, sure?" Crono looked at her skeptically, "I recall you being just as beaten to pieces as me and Marle… You can't SERIOUSLY be at top condition."

"Ayla strong, always! Ayla will come, no matter what Crono say."

"Alright, um…" Crono then walked over to a sleeping Frog and tapped him on the shoulder. "You awake?"

Frog blinked awake with a ribbit, "Mm? Ah, Crono!"

"Proof that even the mighty knight gets some sleep every now and then. That makes me feel better about sleeping in. Listen, Frog, we need your help. Mind coming with us to the Dark Ages?"

"It 'twould be an honor." He got up right away, looking cheerful.

"Great! Alright, folks, we're gone. We'll be back, hopefully with our stray mother."

"Mother?" Ayla looked curious.

"Well… Reiz _was_ a mother. She acts the part, if you ask me."

"Lost child?" Ayla frowned, "Was ill, or accident?"

"I think the first… Let's get going, though, she moves fast when she wants to avoid us."

They passed through the gate and back into the cavern - Frog shivered instantly, but Ayla began looking around for signs of Reiz. She left some very obvious, unavoidable footprints in the snow, which Ayla started to follow. "Reiz come this way. Follow!"

"Not very covert, Reiz." Crono muttered, plodding along.

"'Tis a frigid cold!" Frog let off a shivery ribbit.

"Just use that fiery soul of yours to keep warm."

"Fiery soul? I hath many things, but thou must know that mine form is of a _COLD BLOODED _amphibian. What tortures this world must hold for us."

Ayla eventually lead them through the blinding snow to an odd dome shaped building. She (skin now flushed red and no doubt very close to being frostbitten) cautiously peered in, finding it empty. The walls were covered in beautiful, intricate gold glyphs, and a big stone platform stood in the center. A magic circle was carved into it, which glowed vibrantly.

"What is…?" Ayla walked up to it, passing a hand through the light, "Like fire, no heat?"

"Looks like a portal? Maybe?" Crono scratched his head. Ayla cautiously stepped into it - not a second later, she was engulfed in light, which concentrated and shot skyward, not leaving a single blonde curl behind. Crono was bewildered, but Frog let off a ribbit.

"Another magic trick. I grow tired of these. An intelligent fellow surely wouldst have installed a set of stairs, a reliable thing, rather than such a device as this…"

"Say that when we reach the top." Crono followed Ayla's footsteps. He felt the oddest warm sensation before being shot up at ridiculous speeds. He could FEEL himself passing through solid floor, rematerializing in an identical room. Stumbling off the platform, he felt a little ill… however, Ayla was kneeling over a collapsed figure on the floor.

"Here, Reiz!" Ayla scolded, "Run away, huh?"

"Maybe." She groaned.

"You are in big-time trouble, Reiz. You don't just run off without telling us." Crono knelt down beside her, "You gonna be alright?"

"I just tripped…" She got up, and started back out, just as Frog warped in.

"Jesus, and I thought _I _could be stubborn."

They stepped outside to find themselves standing on a road, surrounded by fields of green grass and flowers… clouds softly rolled across them and off the edge of the visible earth. It was soon that one realized he was standing on a floating island, indeed; further on were several beautiful looking houses and palaces, and various other islands. Birds flit past in the warm sunshine, landing in bright green trees… The building they exited from, even, was decorated vibrantly with great artificial ponds surrounding it. Everyone was forced to stop and catch their breath at the sight.

"…" Crono blinked a few times, before his eye twitched, "Lucca would never quit."

Frog peered over the edge, only to scamper back in shock. Ayla gasped in sheer amazement, rendered speechless. Reiz pulled her cloak's hood over her head and started off in silence toward the houses.

"We follow Reiz, yes?" Ayla pointed.

"Yep. She's gonna be just like you, I see." Crono followed after, curious though to where she was heading too. Eventually, passing through heavily populated streets where everyone wore grandiose clothing, Reiz walked to a huge, fenced property and passed through the torn-open gates. Down the path lay a huge, burnt, stone frame of what had to be a manor, complete with balconies and several fountains. For the longest time she just stared, prompting Crono to walk up to her. "What's this place? Or, rather, what was it before the laundry machine caught on fire?"

"My house…" She walked to the door and peered in at the ashy remains. All the objects inside had been damaged to the point of no salvation. Yet, she stepped in around the debris, walking around some.

"Hm…." Ayla followed her, looking about, "Not seem safe… but Reiz looking for something?"

"Yes, just back this way." She lead everyone to a back room which was completely torched, causing the decorative floor to curl. Reaching down, she pulled it up to reveal a hidden, heavy wooden door that escaped damage. "I thought so… I just need to step down here to get a few things."

"Alright, because I think the next off breeze that comes by is going to knock this place down." Crono helped get it all cleared and the door open for her, walking down with her. It was pitch dark until Reiz clapped her hands. In an instant several magic-powered lights flickered on in the room. Storage at best, it has numerous bookcases and shelves, and a few chests. But also, in one corner, was a bed and some pictures hung up of Reiz. "Wow, hey! This is pretty clever."

"Mm." She walked to a chest and opened it up with a key in her robes, digging out a new walking staff. Other personal items lay inside, such as clothes and trinkets of sentimental value. Meanwhile, the rest of the group were examining the paintings. There was a gorgeous portrait of two girls sitting on some stairs, with the eldest two steps higher. They wore elaborate dresses of silk and posed prettily with gay expressions on their faces. A second was of Reiz in royal dress and bearing a tiara, and a third was of her in a wedding gown with a handsome looking man at her side.

"'Tis quite the picture of happiness… how odd. I didst expect much less gaity."

"You and me both, Frog," Crono spoke quietly, "I guess things went pear-shaped pretty suddenly…"

"Who is in pictures?" Ayla looked back at Reiz.

"Well, the first one is of me and Souseira… that was the first painting we had done. The second was my coming-of-age portrait, there was several variations of it until recently, since it is my official one… then, of my wedding day with my husband. Somewhere I have a few others…"

"That's your sister?" Crono pointed at the younger one, and Reiz nodded. "She, uh... doesn't look like the violent type. Weird hair, though. What in the hell happened?"

"To her hair?" Reiz responded.

"You know? I'm kinda curious about that, too. But let's stick with what made her go cuckoo for Coco Puffs."

"It's inbreeding."

"Well that adds a new layer of screwery to this." Crono couldn't begin to imagine…

"Nay, lad!" Frog interrupted and explained, "'Tis quite common among the nobles! Our own King and Queen were borne of the same blood."

"You know," He groaned, "This could explain a lot about the state of our government."

"But her children's hair is just fine." Reiz smiled.

"That's good, because I don't think I could live with everyone in the world having Troll hair."

Frog, however, realized she had distracted them from the topic. "Yet… many pardons, Sister Reiz, but thou hast not yet explained the tragedy that hath befallen these lands."

"Reiz is older, should be chief of tribe, yes?" Ayla looked confused, "Why younger sister queen, why go nuts?"

"Well… when my parents passed away we were still pretty young… I was sixteen and in line to take the throne, and did become Queen for a short time. But I was lost in such grieving… Souseira married and had two children… She also sort of adopted my position because I was mentally unfit at the time to rule."

"Wow did those tables ever end up turning…" Crono blinked.

"She was… rather interested in a project that was started by our father, which I believe was key to his and Mother's sudden illness and death. A project to find new energy sources… and they found it, I believe, in Lavos. It was… almost overnight that Sosueira changed, too." Reiz stared at the portrait for a long time, "Her husband most suddenly passed away and then she changed. But I fear she actually had killed him."

"Greeeat." Crono held his head, " Bringer of obliteration -and- insanity. And I thought ending the world was as bad as it got. Okay, so they tapped into Lavos, she went crazy, started making people 'mysteriously' pass away, and... and nobody is doing anything? Everyone seems pretty content around here."

"She immediately persecuted those who dare question her and had them killed. She even replaced our general with a complete idiot just because he hasn't the capacity to THINK of going against her… She obliterated any foreseeable force against her."

"What horrors… how didst she eliminate so many so fast? If the general of these lands was against her, surely he would have had some strength to stand against her. Didst the people not rise up in unison?"

"No… because it happened so quickly news simply didn't get around, and by the time everyone knew, they were terrified…"

"Mngh…" Crono sighed, "Well, good thing you have us around, huh?"

"Reiz stay safe, Ayla, Crono, Frog make sure! Beat silly Queen!"

"No. I won't let you do that."

"Why not?!?" Ayla was just as confused as everyone else.

"She is my Souseira. My little sister. My family…"

"She's nuts. Kills people. And is high on Lavos." Crono looked at Reiz straight in the eyes, "Your little sister? Ain't in there no more."

"She is." Reiz stared sternly back at him.

"...okay, apparently this is a bad time for talking about this. Maybe we should tackle that subject later."

"Yes… I can't bring any of the rest of this with me. Let's be off, hm?" Reiz smiled disarmingly and started back upstairs.

"What ways a lady has with the events about her…" Frog ribbited and followed her up, the other two coming along shortly after.


End file.
